consequences fall
by CelticLairdess
Summary: Starts after Proof. season seven cause i though Reid got over everything to quickly. what if Reid had family outside the BAU? what if the two families were about to crash together?
1. Chapter 1

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL.**_

**AN this tale begins just after the episode Proof season 7 ep02.**

**This is the one were just about everyone I know wanted to slap JJ very very hard.**

**The writers seemed to smooth things over too quickly for my liking and from there this story emerged.**

**Real life and ill health prevented it from being concluded. **

**So although I am publishing these chapters here I am still working on the middle and concluding ones.**

**Warning it is not going to be fluffy. And may or may not end up with a slash relationship involved. Since I'm still writing it I'm covering all the bases...lol**

**it is a larger piece than `PERCEPTIONS` so posting will be spread over a longer period. And I'm still editing my NaNoWriMo project...argh!**

**CHAPTER 1**

BAU bullpen Thursday 1815hrs

The normal chaotic buzz of the bullpen had softened to a subtle hum as most of its denizens departed it for the night.

Outside the tall windows the dark grey skies seemed to echo the mood of the tall dark haired man as he moved purposefully down the stairs from his office, down into the bullpen proper.

"Morgan, have you seen Reid?" Aaron Hotchner's authoritative voice asked as his dark chocolate eyes sought out the young man he was seeking.

Derek Morgan glanced up from the latest file, taking in the forever stern visage of his Unit Chief.

"Sorry Hotch! You have missed him. He was out of here the second that clock struck Home-time," he replied with a grin, then taking in the two remaining files lying on his desk added. "With all of his files completed of course."

After taking another look at his boss he wondered just what Reid had done to encounter the force of nature that was a pissed-off Aaron Hotchner. But on closer examination he changed his mind. Anger wasn't the prevalent emotion on the handsome carved face.

To others it may have seemed that way, but Morgan had worked with this man for nearly 8 years.

No! Hotch wasn't angry.

He was upset...and nervous

`Well that's a first, Morgan mused.

"something I can help you with Hotch?"Morgan enquired, both curious and slightly worried. Things had been out of synch since Emily's return. Not that he blamed Emily...well not really. She was just trying to survive.

But still things were tense and awkward between the team.

Morgan sat back, wondering if his stoic boss would bend even a little. He could see every scenario run through the razor sharp intelligence of the older profiler.

Then with a sharp nod a decision was made.

"My office then."

And with a sharp turn on his well polished shoes he retraced his steps back to his eerie, with Morgan trailing seconds behind. The remaining files forgotten.

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Hotchner's office

Normally Aaron Hotchner used the barrier of his large wooden desk to good effect. But in this instance that barrier could be counter productive. So he settled himself on one of the small couches that surrounded a small wooden coffee-table. He chose the one facing the door. Hyper vigilance, his brain screamed, but he ignored its cry and tried to relax.

But even though he had accepted Moran's offer to talk, he felt rather lost as how to ensure the best outcome for everyone, for the team.

He was just so tired, so very tired.

Morgan watched his boss in silence as he took the couch opposite.

The man moved slowly like he was in pain, and his face told of his total exhaustion and Stress. They were all stressed out, Derek admitted.

Derek took a deep breathe.

"So Hotch what's going on?" he softly enquired hoping that it was enough to get the ball rolling.

Hotch rubbed the bridge of his nose, which seemed to be the epicentre of his headache.

"Reid..." he finally announced and watched as the other man's posture alter dramatically. Gone was the semi-relaxed and interested pose. In it's place sat an on-alert protector, with thunder clouds brewing in the dark eyes.

"Reid is working it out Hotch!, and since his famous `blow-out` as Rossi calls it. He hasn't put a toe wrong, even in situations where he's been provocked to do so. His work has been excellent in my..."

Hotch held up both hands, interrupting the torrent of words from a pissed-off big brother.

"You are totally correct. His work has been exemplary...if anything he raised his personal bar," Hotch stated emphatically. And it was true Reid had taken on every challenge recently and worked his ass off to conquer it.

He watched Moran's posture relax just a little as if waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"But when was the last time you heard him spout off statistics, or babble about the physics of Star Trek or Star Wars? Just be Reid," he sighed sadly, he missed the younger man's diversions and rambles.

Morgan took another deep breath realising that his next words would wound the man opposite. For a second he was tempted to lie, but lies were what had brought them all to this impasse.

"Two nights ago. When he cooked a meal for Penelope and I," he announced taking no pleasure in the pain in his companions eyes.

Hotch's breathe caught in surprise at Morgan s soft words. While his stomach cramped down on the bile that wanted to rise.

"What?, he cried out in shock. "He's turned down every social request from everyone since..."

"Since Emily guilted him into attending Rossi's," Morgan snapped. He understood why Emily wanted Reid there. But he still thought that was a crappy ways to go about it. " Yeah Man that was the only reason he attended that farce. Seriously Hotch you thought a couple of glasses of wine and a cooking lesson, and Hey Presto! Everything is healed," he continued sternly glaring at his companion.

Hotch wondered just what Emily had said to Reid to get him to attend. Whatever it had been Morgan was obviously furious over it.

But he hasn't said anything to Prentiss about it, he thought. Reid must have called him off, he concluded.

"Of course not," he denied ." I just hoped that the `family` setting would get people comfortable to discuss the purple elephant in the room. And maybe just maybe jump-start the healing process." he finished, rubbing his eyes again.

"First mistake,"Morgan declared ,"Was assuming that Rossi is the Master Chef of the Team. I would put Reid's goulash or Chicken in White wine against any of Rossi's pasta any day of the week."

He grinned as he thought of the Bourbon Glazed Salmon with all the trimmings that Reid had served two nights ago. And which he and Penelope happily helped Reid devour.

Even Miss Garcia, who was no slouch in the kitchen had been totally impressed. Although she did admit her culinary skills lay more in the creating of yummy cakes and sugary confections.

"And my second?" Hotch questioned wondering just what had brought that satisfied gin to Morgan s face.

At his bosses question the smile faded as he tried to find the best way to explain, without breaking any confidences.

"Hotch...I am angry, furious, right royally pisssed off with the whole situation. But I will work through it..with Emily, with You and With JJ," he stated clearly.

"Reid however...Reid is devastated. Yeah he is furious, but that is only a release valve for all the other thoughts and emotions he's dealing with. You have to have realised that this situation has raised the ugly ghosts of every single abandonment and self-esteem issue he has ever had. Two of the most important people in his life...people he believed would never lie or hurt him. Just did both. How the hell did you think he'd react Hotch? Seriously what were you and JJ thinking?" Morgan questioned loudly, his emotions now pushing each and every angry syllable. He hoped that Hotch understood that this wasn't some Boo~Boo you could put a plaster on and forget about it.

"_**WOULD YOU HAVE LET ME"**_

Hotch shook away the phantom words. Suppressing the agony that followed each time he heard them.

He had taken the deal offered at the time, arrogantly believing that he could handle any fallout that would occur. But over the seven months following Emily's `death` the pain of lying to his team, his family and to Reid in particular had ripped at his soul every day.

Until the assignment in Pakistan had seemed to be a Godsend.

But you cant escape your own head. Your own Guilt.

"Derek how would you handle this situation?" he finally asked his voice horse and rough sounding.

Morgan knew that for Hotch to ask this, he had obviously reached his limit.

And he did want to help him.

He had been placed in an unenviable position during the Doyle chaos. He understood that with his head, but his heart screamed that there had to have been another way.

The pain and anger they all felt would be dealt with over time.

But that special trust that bound them all together as a team...he wondered if that could be regrown.

"I'm sorry Hotch, I really am. But I am not treading anywhere near your minefield. I'm still tending to the injuries from crossing my own," he explained sadly, not liking seeing his friend so exhausted and pained.

"What do you mean?" Hotch quizzed not understanding Morgan comment.

"What you didn't think he wouldn't tear me a new one for keeping him in the dark about my activities regarding Doyle and Declan," Morgan clarified with a grimace and an embarrassed shift of posture.

Hotch felt his lips twitch at the thought of the skinny Genius getting up into the face of the Teams `muscle`.

" I am presuming from your tone that the conversation didn't go too well?"

Morgan couldn't prevent the wince at the thought of the uncomfortable event.

"Penelope and I decided to go see him, after he had turned down every invitation from everyone We were worried. We didn't tell him we were coming...at first he wasn't going to let us in. But me being me pushed it..."Morgan swallowed deeply before continuing. " Within seconds he had Pen in tears. He never raised his voice or swore. He just laid it all out...how he felt and how he intended to handle it. Then...then when Pen was in the bathroom cleaning up...Man I have never realised how truly vicious that intellect of his could be...There wasn't one lie man. Not one thing I could catch him on...he dissected me like I was a victim on the ME slab Hotch," Morgan fell silent as the horror of that night ran amok through his brain.

They...**HE** had  nearly lost his little brother for good!

"Trust me when I say this Hotch. I would rather do a solo custodial interview on Jack the Ripper than face Spencer Reid in that mood again," he finally declared with obvious honesty.

Hotch stayed silent as he reviewed his colleagues words.

There was no point in asking for specifics of what Reid had said. Morgan wouldn't give him them. And to pressurise Penelope Garcia for more, would just be cruel.

He gaze wandered around the office, as he tried to organise his thoughts and plan his next words.

He found himself looking at two very different photographs that sat next to each other on the unit behind his desk.

The first was a casual snap of Jack and himself when they had visited the Zoo. They were both wearing the identical happy grin and carrying giant lollipops. Reid,he reminded himself. Reid took that and gave me it as a birthday gift.

The other photograph was the Annual Unofficial Team Photograph that Garcia had pouted and whined about until everyone agreed to be in it.

It had been taken just before...

Just before the Reaper raised his evil head again.

THE TEAM!

"I cant let this go on much longer Derek. The Team..."

his words were stopped by the bitterly unhappy laugh that came from the now standing Morgan.

"What Team? Hotch THERE...'IS... NO... TEAM..," Morgan carefully articulated each word as the volume of his voice got louder in his anger.

"The Team got destroyed, blown to pieces by the choices the Brass, JJ and you made for us, without our knowledge or consent

Hotch's reply was never to be heard, as with a perfunctory knock Senior Profiler David Rossi entered the Room.

"Just as well the Bullpen is empty," he grumbled taking in Aaron's exhaustion and Moran's bristling anger.

He too had hoped that by now the healing would have at least begun.

But looking at Aaron in particular, he could see the wounds beginning to fester.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Moran's anger grew at the other profiler's throw away remark.

"Why?" he snapped. " its not like anything I am saying is a Secret Rossi. You don't think that every one of those Agents hasn't noticed the cracks in our Team. `Cause I can assure you they have. They've noticed Reid's time on the Range; They've noticed that Garcia only comes into the Bullpen when she has no choice; that we all take our breaks at different times. That Pretty Boy spend more time with Beta than his own team. Christ! He's been invited to the christening of Davidson's new kid," He finally yelled as he paced the length of the office.

Rossi and Hotch shared a quick glance. They had to calm Morgan down before he totally lost it.

"I didn't know that Reid and Davidson were friendly outside the office," Rossi stated as he pulled over one of the office chairs, totally ignoring the attitude pouring off the younger man.

Hotch stayed silent, waiting to see if Rossi's ploy would work...or earn him a bloody nose. He hoped it would work. He really didn't want to get into a physical altercation with Morgan.

Morgan glared at the senior profiler as he sat back the picture of calm. He knew exactly what Rossi was doing. Didn't stop it from working though, he thought as he drew in several deep breathes.

"Nicely played, he offered when he was centred enough to retake his seat.

"He helped Davidson with his dog, or rather to find the right dog. And they both swim at the Pool everyday," he explained as he settled.

"So the `Reid Effect` is no more," Hotch declared hopefully. He had often felt rather guilty about the phrase he had coined early in the young man's career. And that others quoted frequently.

"To be honest," Morgan chuckled." I think that it never really existed. Clooney loves him and his home-made treats. And apparently the kids in his building adore his magic tricks and adventure stories."

"That does surprise me," Rossi stated not really seeing the shy genius and a mass of boisterous kids mixing.

"Me neither," Morgan admitted with a sheepish grin. " But Garcia got talking to one of the mums on his floor. And she raved about how her twins loved the time Reid spent with them."

Hotch smiled as Moran's words dredged up a forgotten memory. Of him dragging a very annoyed Jack away from a story Reid was telling him.

"He's a good story teller according to Jack," he announced quietly. And received some very odd looks.

"What? Reid kept an eye on him one-time while I answered a call from Booth at the Hoover building."he explained wondering just what had run through his colleagues twisted minds. Honestly !

"I suppose its just a part of his private life that he wants to keep Private," Rossi said understanding that need too well.

Hotch and Morgan both nodded. For they all held their `outside` life's close to their chests.

"So Morgan," Rossi began. "Just why does the Kid have a multitude of bruises in weird places. The one on the back of his neck today looked pretty bad. But when I tried to talk to him about it. He shut me down...I jokingly even said I would need to bring it to Hotch's attention ..."

"Bet that went down like a lead balloon," Morgan growled not liking where this was heading.

"I was just checking up on the Kid..." Rossi got no further.

"For a start Rossi he is not a Kid. He is nearly Thirty," Morgan snapped at Rossi's surprised face.

"Morgan!" Hotch began just as Rossi snipped back over the top of his warning. "You call him Pretty boy all the time for Christ's sake."

"Yeah I do," Morgan agreed. "But I have made my peace with him..and we are working on our friendship. Both in and outside this building. Have you?" Morgan demanded, knowing full well that he hadn't

"What did I do?" Rossi blustered, not liking the direction this was going. He needed to stay clear of the debris if he was going to be able to mediate between the hurt parties.

"Stow it Rossi," Morgan instructed with a bitter laugh. "Nobody is buying the I-Knew-Nothing bullshit you've been shovelling. Yeah I will give you that Hotch didn't tell you directly. But as the `Kid` pointed out you're too nosey and too well connected not to have known," he finished up, his glare daring Rossi to lie.

Rossi read the challenge in the younger profiler's dark eyes. It would have been hard not too.

"Lie to me now. And we are through,"

it couldn't have been clearer if it had been written 10feet tall in neon green.

"Morgan.."

"I am more interested in the origin of Reid's bruises," Hotch intervened before the hackles started to rise yet again. Rossi and Morgan were quite similar and very volatile.

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Saved by the Boss," Morgan quipped as he through a smirk in Rossi's direction.

Rossi growled at the other man. Not likely the implication one bit. But before he could retaliate..

"Morgan?" Hotch barked out. Sometimes wrangling these two felt very close to being a Kindergarten teacher's duties. Thankfully without the requisite toilet visits, he mused tiredly

Morgan pulled back whatever smart mouthed comment had been on his tongue upon hearing that tone. As tired as Hotch looked, he would still take chunks out of him if he pushed it too far.

"He started training in some kind of mixed martial art. He wasn't that forthcoming when I asked about it. But he seems to be enjoying it."

Rossi knew he could be pouring oil on a bonfire, but the thought of the skinny genius in a dojo just was too bizarre.

"So you're telling us that the ki...Reid is paying someone to beat him up..in front of a class. What he doesn't get thumped enough on the job?"

"You are an ass Rossi," Morgan stated calmly. He really couldn't blame the older man for his laughing disbelief. It was his own first reaction too. It just wasn't a Reid thing to do.

But then who knew what was a Reid thing to do.

"He is getting one-on-one private tuition...and it seems to be working. He will never be the Hulk, but he is developing muscle mass and memory. And seems to be having fun doing it."

Hotch seemed particularly stunned by Morgan s revelation.

"That really makes no sense Derek," he complained. "How many times have we all heard him moan and whine about the yearly physical re-qualification, firearm re-qualification..in fact any re-qualification that didn't involve his brain. I don't understand this big change. Okay we all knew about his time on range when Emily was `away` but Doctor Spencer Reid in a Gym, never mind a Dojo makes no sense to me." he concluded shaking his head. He did not like it when things didn't add up for him. Especially about people he cared about.

"I guess," Morgan laughed understanding the latest twist in his friends activities was going to blow everyone profile right out of the water. "I guess you will just need to put it down to the continuing evolution of the genius known as Spencer Reid."

he knew that his bosses didn't do it consciously, neither did he. But they did do it. No matter what the rules said they did profile each other.

It wasn't written down or even spoken of , but it was there.

"Hotch he is not that kid. He is a thirty year old man who has seen and done things he would never have contemplated when he walked through those glass doors for the first time," he fell silent as memories of some of those things tumbled through his minds eye without rhyme or reason

*Looking at the young string bean of a kid standing with a box inside the engraved glass doors, and wondering if this was someone's idea of a joke.

*watching the Kid walk away after tossing him the whistle.

*Running through the trees after hearing that single gun shot. Seeing his friend climbing out of his own grave.

*Reid's cold eyes and venom in his hallway.

"Morgan?!"

"Sorry Hotch...I was just thinking," he excused. " Look I am as guilty as everyone else, if not more so of forgetting just how strong he really is. But I have just got my best friend back by the skin of my teeth. And I am gonna work my butt off to earn his trust back again. So I am sorry Hotch...but I cant screw up this one chance on the oft chance that he will even listen to you about the rest of this mess."

Hotch nodded sadly.

But he couldn't really blame Morgan he should guard that friendship dearly.

He would if it was on offer to him.

But the likelihood of that occurring was pretty low...if not into negative figures.

Rossi had to grimace at Morgan s description of the situation. THIS MESS.

Succinct and accurate.

A mess indeed, and one that cant be swept away with a million I'm -sorry's.

Confidence in, and trust off each other had been destroyed.

Not just Reid's, although admittedly he seemed to be the most damaged by the fallout. Or maybe he was just the worst at hiding his pain from those he had considered his family.

Where they still Family?

All the bands that interwove their disparate identities into a team had been stretched to the limit. While the corrosive acid of betrayal burned at every turn.

Morgan took in the expressions, usually hidden by his superiors and came to a decision as he stood to take his leave.

It may help It may not ,he thought But the hope that it would lift some of the pain evident in Hotch's dark eyes, and the worry from Rossi was motivation enough to speak.

"Hotch there is one positive note about my night facing Reid. Although he didn't say much about anyone else. He did let it slip that You are no where near the top of his `Little chat` list," Morgan announced to the startled men. Then with a half-smile he wished them Goodnight and was gone.

The room stayed silent as the two men considered their conversation with Morgan. And especially his final words.

"Well that's good news," Rossi finally stated quietly, while watching his friend closely.

Aaron Hotchner, former prosecutor, hard headed negotiator, Unit chief of the elite Behavioural Analysis Unit could only nod his thumping head.

While his tired brain produced two heartfelt words.

"Thank F##K!


	2. Chapter 2

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 2**_

_**sorry for the delay my friends ,the dreaded Glaswegian Flu decided to upset all the work and social schedule s that I had planned.**_

_**Don't know why I even try at this time of year..sigh**_

_**WHATEVER YOUR FAITH OR RACE OR SEXUALITY ENJOY THIS HOLIDAY TIME WITH THOSE WHO MAKE YOU SMILE, AND WHO YOU MAKE SMILE IN RETURN.**_

_**AND PLEASE SAY A LITTLE WORD TO THE UNIVERSE FOR THOSE WHO DONT HAVE ANYONE.**_

_**PEACE SHOULD BE OUR GOAL FOR 2013. X**_

_**Rant over..story continues far away from quantico...**_

_CHAPTER FIVE_

Friday 0754hrs

Doctor Spencer Reid decided in his fluffy thoughts that he really liked being this warm and comfortable. But it would be even better if he just rolled on to his side...

OUCH OUCH F##K OUCH

that had been a bad idea. A really bad idea, but it had served to clear away some of the clouds of cotton wool that swaddled themselves round his brain.

Okay, he thought, brain like mush plus a tongue dried out and ten times too big(at least it felt that way) and from the throbbing down below a probable stab wound or wounds to the lower right abdomen area. [thankfully not to close to his genitals that he'd have to worry about them]

Great ,he thought I am gonna open my eyes to find yet another freeking hospital room.

Oh Christ Please let it be anyone but JJ they've left to babysit! Was I hurt on some new case?

His wondering had caused the heart monitor to speed up registering the stress.

But no nurses or team mates ran to his bed side.

Although he could hear muffled voices close by.

Okay enough waffling, he mentally instructed himself as he slowly forced his heavy eyes open.

At his first glance his pulse and breathing steadied and the tension left his muscles.

This was no hospital room.

This was his room.

His home-from-home.

His sanctuary.

His eyes hungry skimmed across the various titles presented in the tall bookcases, took in the knick-knacks from many cultures all over the globe that sat proudly on the shelves over a state of the art workstation. He glanced at the opposite wall to take in the framed copies of ancient maps that had been birthday presents.

He struggled to get his hand out of the covers holding him.

He needed to touch it, then he'd know it wasn't a dream.

As soon as his long fingers touched the soft wool that the multi coloured crocheted throw was made from he knew he was safe.

No matter how he had gotten injured, he knew no one would hurt him here.

With a heartfelt sigh he pulled the throw closer to his face and smiled at the faint smell of apples that it still held.

"I don't care..."

suddenly the muffled voices became recognisable, and made sense in this place. He was pretty surprised that the pair of them hadn't been perched somewhere in his room while he slept.

It wouldn't have been the first time he'd woken to bright green eyes sparkling in the dim light.

Maybe they'd been banned till he woke up

Spencer wondered just what the pair were `discussing`,`arguing`,`fighting` about this time. It could be anything from Lady GaGa's latest song to Einstein theories.

With another couple of painfully shallow breathes he let out a yelp "Hoi?"

It was obviously enough as the large wooden door was thrown open and the arguing entities charged straight to his side.

For as long as he had known this mad duo, he had never shook the amazement at their identical features. And yet Jayden did not look feminine and Zani certainly didn't look male by any means.

Maybe it was the tall willowy structure they both shared, or the straight black hair or the cat green eyes. Whatever it was the twins had, it made people look where ever they went.

"You're Awake," Zani exclaimed carefully grabbing a hold of his long pale hand with both of her similarly structured appendages.

"I think that is pretty clear, even to one of your limited intelligence," Jayden snipped obviously still smarting from whatever had been said before they entered.

Spencer saw Zani's eyes narrow readying herself for a blistering retort that would start whatever argument they'd been having all over again.

Spencer decided to take the easy route and groaned loudly.

Suddenly the lights of battle fled from both sets of eyes, Now both showed only concern and apology.

"Sorry Zani, Spencer," Jayden announced quickly. "That was totally out of line, and totally inappropriate. Sorry Sis," he through his twin a half smile hoping shed except his words.

He knew Zani was still upset by what occurred. Dear heaven he would have been the same if it had been him. Both of them where well aware that the world wasn't all strawberries and cream, there were lots of cockroaches hidden in every society.

But it was one thing for them to know that.

And another to watch one of those cockroaches try and steal your big brother from you. He thought Zani had been exceptionally brave and had probably saved Spencer from whatever those goons had wanted from him.

But their relationship wasn't built on Hallmark gooeiness, they had challenged each other since puberty and it didn't look as if it was in any danger of stopping.

Outsiders probably thought they hated each other thoroughly.

Truth was they loved each other dearly. And the late addition of Spencer to their odd Family had not changed that.

From the day that mum had brought the shy genius back for dinner, Zani had adopted him. He took a little longer, but not much. Spencer just fitted in.

Not just with mum, Zani and him, but with the uncles too. And that was a task and a half.

Now after the years that had passed Jayden honestly couldn't imagine his family without him in it.

"Me too Jayden,Spencer," Zani agreed smiling. It was one of those stunningly brilliant, totally natural, loving smiles that advertising executives had spent decades trying to duplicate. And had never succeeded.

Zani had had many offers from the modelling world, but it just wasn't something that she wanted to do. At 28 she was beginning to make her name in journalism. Spencer knew that if this was what she had settled her heart on then one day he would be reading her by line in the London Times.

"Its fine you two. Just keep it down okay?" Spencer whispered as the clouds dissipated a little more to reveal one pounder of a headache.

"Mum left these for you," Jayden informed Spencer as he shook out two capsules out of the dark bottle. Then continued as he spotted the wary look in the soft brown eyes. "Don't be an ass Bro. Do you honestly think the doctor is going to prescribe you something hinky with mum on his back. Even he is not that much of a moron. Seriously?!" Jayden laughed. It was a laugh that reminded Spencer a bit of Morgan. Jayden had hearts fluttering where ever he went. But he had already found his soul mate and was quite happy to be caught.

Spencer had to agree with Jayden's words.

He had met the twin's mother when he had attended a NA meeting in new York. It had been after a really twisted case that had left him both tired and terrifyingly jumpy. The meeting was a general one, not just law enforcement so he hadn't spoken just sat and listened.

He still didn't know why he had profiled her a law enforcement. She certainly didn't look it in her long velvet skirt and long knitted jumper, and her fingers quickly threading the wool over her crochet hook as she worked.

Suddenly it wasn't the words been spoken but the rhythmic pattern of the stitches that slowed down his heart beat and gave him some peace.

Luckily for him she didn't think him some sort of weird fetishist or stalker for at the end of the meeting she came over to talk to him. They had gone for a coffee and he found out he was right. She was an ex cop, who know helped her Brothers with the `family business`

As a man of science, of logic and a card carrying atheist. Dr Spencer Reid did not believe in Guardian Angels.

But if he did...

He would have to give his a gold star for bringing him into her world.

"Hoi Space Cadet," Jayden quipped not quite hiding the slight panic at his bro blank face.

Spencer just flipped him the finger and turned to Zani.

"Water and Capsules first..then Explanations."

Zani opened her mouth to try and renegotiate, but reined in her words the second she spotted the `LOOK`

It was identical to the one her mother wore, it basically said ` Argue all you like I have already said how its gonna be. So go on if you want to make yourself horse for nothing.`

It is so weird to see that particular look on Spencer normally accommodating face, she thought as she poured out the cold water into a small glass. Even stranger when neither Jayden or her could do it.

But she wasn't stupid enough to challenge it.

"So exactly what happened?" Spencer demanded softly after swallowing the two capsules.

CHAPTER SIX

0926hrs BAU bullpen Quantico Virginia

"Alpha team Conference room please," Aaron Hotchner's deep velvet voice carried over the normal clatter and chatter of the bullpen at this time.

As he strode along the railed walkway and passed the long windows he was pretty sure that no one would guess at `Mr FBI's` lack of sleep.

Shirt- white and ironed perfectly. Wouldn't they loved to know he was the one who ironed it. Red tie- silk of course tied in a Windsor knot, topped off with a well cut Grey suit and polished dress shoes.

The polished shoes were the one habit he had held over from the early life he did not talk about. His passion for having a well cut suit was his own little idiosyncrasy.

His sharp chocolate eyes took in reactions to his announcement.

Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were getting up from their desks, grabbing pens and coffee cups.

`Reid's probably in the kitchen getting a refill,` he reassured himself as he noted Reid's absence. He was sure that Rossi who was following at his back had noticed it too.

Spencer Reid had been a major contributing factor in Aaron's insomnia, had been since `prentiss's` resurrection.

But Moran's words last night had added both another twist of pain and guilt, but also a tiny ingot of hope. And it was that little spark that had him up most of the night. Planning just how to talk to Spencer, what to say? And even where to have this conversation.

Where is Reid?

"Where's Garcia got to?" Rossi grumbled half heartedly, his face partially obscured by his huge mug.

Hotch doubted very much that his friend had slept well. But at least he didn't have guilt riding shotgun on his dreams.

"I have no idea. Maybe she forgot something in her office," he shrugged moving back to the door, as the other three traipsed in.

He spotted her hurrying through the glass doors and returned to his chair. Wondering how in the name of all that is holy did Penelope Garcia walk never mind move quickly in those heels. Seriously they were stilts and bright green.

At the sounds of her imminent entrance he lifted his head from the notes he had made earlier on the case.

"Garcia are you ready to begin?...Garcia?" his original question became unimportant in the face of the obviously upset woman before him. "Penelope what's wrong?" he demanded softly as the normally boisterous young woman stood nervously wringing her hands.

Morgan was quickly at her side throwing his muscular arm round her waist.

"Its..Hotch..I just had a phone call from Director Carentine's office," she stated trying to calm down her breathing. " She wanted to know if the Team had a case and where if they had already left."

"Was that all she asked Baby Girl?" Morgan prompted as Garcia fell silent.

"Yes. Look I don't know why ...but I don't like this. Directors secretary's do not phone Techs. Something is wrong!" she stated looking round each team member. And noticing the absence of one. "Where is Reid?" she cried as her tummy did flip flops. "Where is Reid?"

Hotch felt his face tighten into white marble as the truth settled in to his brain, that the young genius wasn't just doing his coffee run, he was missing.

He run all the probable causes through his tumultuous mind, but none rang true.

"Okay Garcia, I'll deal with the presentation,"He informed the shaken woman who he knew adored her `Baby Genius`"You go and see if you can trace him. You know the drill..."

"That will not be necessary or even possible agent Hotchner," a low gravelly voice intervened from outside the rooms doorway.

All eyes flew to the well built figure who stood there.

He wasn't that tall, and would never be called handsome. But that distinct aura of command and power resided in every one of this man's pores.

"Director Carentine!?" Hotch exclaimed, disturbed both the man's unannounced appearance at the BAU, and more so by his words.

"Long way from that penthouse office of yours John," Rossi quipped standing to shake the hand of the other man. He really was pleased to see his old friend, but his main reason was to give time for Aaron to pull in the black temper he could see brewing in the younger man's dark eyes.

God knew Aaron was hyper protective of his team. But when it came to Reid that was at least tripled.

Rossi had an inkling of why that may be so, but now was definitely not the time to discuss it.

"Not mine for much longer thank God! 65 days and counting," Carentine declared as he returned the handshake. He was obviously pleased at the thought of his upcoming retirement.

"Sir, I don't mean to be out..."

"It is quite alright Ms Garcia. I understand your concern and curiosity," he said as he turned to close the door. Missing the amazed look gracing Garcia's face. How did the Director know her name?

When he turned to face the group once more it was obvious to all that John E Carentine was not a happy camper. And obviously someone was going to suffer because of it.

"At 2205 last night Doctor Reid was admitted to Mercy General...Sit down Agent Morgan, he barked out the order as the younger man jumped to his feet.

"Sir.."

"Sit down Agent," Carentine ordered yet again, but this one had the intensity that made hairs stand up. Morgan retook his seat, and held Penelope's hand under the table.

"Now...he was taken to surgery for two stab wounds to his abdomen. That he sustained during a failed attempt to kidnap him outside Van Ness metro station," he took a deep breath, while observing each of their reactions to his words.

"He came through the surgery fine and is now resting comfortably. You have my word on that," he promised obviously talking to the colourful young technical analyst who was now crying silently.

"But Sir that's not good enough. Where is Reid?" Emily demanded wondering why it was always Reid who got hurt.

Dammit their relationship was bruised, battered and torn but she hadn't given up hope that they could someday have back their `geeky` conversations and quotes that Morgan didn't understand. "I mean..." she began again realising she had just barked at one of the top Brass.

John Carentine studied this woman at the centre of this messy hurricane.

He knew all about Erin Strauss' attempts to use her, and her reaction to those threats. Maybe that was why Spencer didn't seem to hold any major grudge against her.

"I am afraid for Dr Reid's safety and the safety of others his location for now will not be available to anyone. Agent Prentiss and that includes me." Carentine replied calmly while wondering just what the genius was up to with his instructions about his team. He had sounded awful when he had contacted him. "But I am sure he will contact you when he can..."

"Excuse me sir," Hotch interrupted, while restraining the urge to shake his boss until he provided him with the information he wanted. Needed?!

"But why was I not notified when he was admitted to Mercy?"

Carentine looked at the younger agent he had heard so much about.

Good or Bad. None of it had come courtesy of Spencer Reid.

Even as the skinny beggars NA sponsor he refused to discuss any of his bosses. Even Erin...although he had caught him screwing up his face when her name was mentioned socially.

Reid was one stubborn cuss, and held true to his own ethics.

Probably why they'd hit it off, he mused.

Aaron Hotchner had to freeze his body so it couldn't betray his agitation at the cold blue stare that seemed to burrow into his soul.

"Protocol was rather ignored last night in favour of expediency. I was contacted directly by the person Reid was accompanying when the attack took place. They had obviously expected him to be alone so had only sent two assailants. Since he wasn't, it became a fair fight. Obviously not odds they wanted so they ran."

"So can this companion give us something to work with?" Morgan queried wanting the bast %$s who had hurt his little bro.

"He warned me," Carentine muttered to himself, before straightening to his full height.

"What the companion knew has been given to those who will deal with this event and events to which it is linked. You will not be running any rogue investigations on this .Any of you. Am I clear?

The reluctant "Yes Sirs" told there own story of what they thought of his orders. He had to admit in his day he'd probably have thought the same.

Rossi had kept silent during this little schpeil, totally amazed and totally bemused.

Here was John E Carentine, one of the straightest talking, bull shit hating FBI agents he had ever encountered. And yet here he was choosing each word and the tone it was said in .with care. No this wasn't just a call to lay weight on their shackles, there was something else... bingo!

"John your private number isn't exactly in the phone book. What gives?"

Carentine's laugh burst forth once more and rumbled round the room.

"You are on piece of work Rossi. A first class pain in the rear end," he stated clearly, then obviously came to some sort of decision.

"Spencer Reid has been a family friend for nearly five years. He and my wife Eleanor are partners in mixed double tennis and have won tournaments doing it to. The pair of them are vicious, but its safer than sitting at the card table with the little shark."

"Tell us about it," Prentiss laughed at the thought of the cheeky genius beating the top brass at poker. Delicious.

"Take some advice avoid chess and Go too, " Morgan advised softly, thinking of past games on the plane.

"Too bloody late. Little bugger coached my youngest daughter...well just lets say her new dorm room is now fully equipped." Carentine grumbled although it was obvious he adored his daughter and really didn't mind being rooked too much.

Everyone laughed at that . Well almost everyone.

"sir I really must protest. I should be aware of MY agents current location and status," Hotch growled. Knowing full well that this man had the power to swat him like an irritating bug.

But he wanted...No..He needed to know where his Reid was. HIS?!

Silence fell once again at the sound of Hotch's hostile tone.

The Director said nothing for a moment, but inside he was laughing his ass off. That cheeky little bastard had profiled each and everyone of his teams reactions down to a tee. Even the fact that the ever stoic Hotchner would get a bit hot under the collar. Spencer had given him a couple of subtle hint on how to calm the alpha. But John decided this was the perfect time for him to say exactly what he had wanted to say to this Team for the past month.

"Agent Hotchner at this present moment in time I would have thought that You would have been saying thank you prayers to whatever deity you worship, that Spencer Reid is still part of the Bureau never mind the BAU," he snapped back his eyes blazing with anger at the way the whole situation had been handled. It was a total Charlie Foxtrot. And he had the feeling that his attention had been purposefully diverted during its initiation.

Which royally pissed him off even more.

"John!," Rossi protested getting to his feet, knowing that it wouldn't rattle Carentine one iota. This wasn't some bureaucratic dunderhead, no John was still a hard nosed agent under the fancy threads.

"What Rossi? Did it ever occur to any of you the offers that fly through that man's letterbox on a daily basis from some of the biggest conglomerates on the planet, plus Government units from FEMA to the bloody UN. I'll give you a little idea," he offered snidely. "My four grandchildren have never had to buy bedding for their assortment of guinea pigs, rabbits and rats. Because Uncle Spencer shreds all the letters up after noting them in his book, and brings the bags round for the kids to use. So you tell me alpha Team why the fuck he wouldn't consider even one of those offers after the total screw up that was paraded through this unit?" his angry glare fixed on each and every member of the team shaking them to their core.

He admitted to himself that it was probably a bit unfair to glare at Garcia and Morgan for that particular situation. But Morgan had past sins to atone for anyway.

"The only reason we still have him is because his...well he promised someone he would stay for three months, and make his decision calmly and logically,2he finished his little rant hoping they hadn't noticed his slip, but not betting on it.

Talking to profilers was like walking a tightrope while trying to put your jeans on, he mentally grumbled.

"Spence always uses logic... he has no use for Emotion. They confuse him,"JJ muttered supposedly to herself, but load enough to be heard if you were waiting for it.

And Carentine had been waiting on it. 100% Spencer, he crowed mentally, I am impressed my boy.

"I would have to assume from that statement that you, Agent Jareau don't know Dr Reid very well at all...Agent Hotchner you have a case to focus on and you have been given my assurance that Doctor Reid is safe and getting better. Yes?"

"Yes Sir" Hotch reluctantly replied.

"Then Agents I suggest you crack to it, and Good Luck," he encouraged turning to open the door once more.

"Hmm Sir?"

"Yes Ms Garcia, was there something?"

"If my Jun-if doctor Reid contacts you first can...would you please tell him I miss him and he's to come home soon,"Garcia asked her voice betraying the emotions she was trying desperately to control.

John Carentine smiled at the outrageously dressed Technical analyst whose hand were clutched tightly round her computer pad and a large pink pen with pink and purple glittery feathers.

He knew how much his young friend adored this special lady, and now he knew the reason why.

"Penelope you have my word that I will do that for you"

And with that solemn oath still on the air, he departed and a confused, emotional silence fell. Until Prentiss broke it...

"Just how the name of the wee man does Reid know The Director of the FBI personally? And just how did he manage to hide that information from us?" she gasped out, saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

The very idea of their resident quirky,geeky wonder kind socialising with the barracudas that made up the top brass of the FBI was just bizarre.

It had taken them ages just to get him to go for drink with them...before everything had got smashed to hell.

Morgan squeezed Penelope hand, and threw her a mischievous wink,"I guess you'll have to put it down to Evolution." he laughed.

Prentiss's looked confused; JJ continued to sulk over Carentine's words and Rossi growled at the smart mouthed agent before turning to the now smiling Garcia.

"Garcia," he consciously softened his usual rough tone, as he took in the still wet eyes and flushed cheeks. "I think we should get started, Don't you?"

Garcia took a couple of deep breathes then stood up. Her Baby Genius would her to get this done, and get it done right. And she wasn't about to disappoint him.

Hotch had stayed perfectly silent since Carentine's departure.

He didn't like the thought of Reid being out there Alone.

Alone and incapacitated.

Incapacitated ...and without him there.

F##k it. Reid should be here where he could look after him.

And at that moment he was tempted to go tell Carentine to go to hell, and go look for him.

Rossi's rough "Hotch" brought him back to reality, but he still hated Carentine's guts

**Pretty short I know but I didn't want you waiting any longer...and cursing me upside down. Didn't think I hear that huh?**

**Let me know what you think, and peace to all of you x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 3**_

**Well aren't you all out to spoil this little writer with your fair words and following /favourite alerts.**

**Each and every word of encouragement lights a lovely warmth in this olde heart. So I thank each one of you sincerely.**

**So we are nearly at the chapter in which JJ the bitch arrives. So if you like the JJ character this may not be the tale for you. Sorry but this is the path this story is following. **

**Please remember this is the JJ who has worked and survived the slaughter house that is any government defence department. Believe me these people could sell you your own entrails without blinking an eye, if they thought they needed to.**

**She's no naïve small town girl any more, it has been burned away through experiences both at the Bau and the DoJ**

**that said...on with the story...**

CHAPTER SEVEN

FRIDAY 1030HRS [three days later] LOCATION ?

Spencer tried to focus on the words of Alexandre Dumas's Count of Monte Cristo, but failed. It wasn't that the book was no longer one of his favourites, it was. And usually captured him in Edmund Dantes journey from sailor to French nobleman.

But truth to tell, he was totally bored out of his mind.

He understood that his body needed time to begin the healing process, but he was used to pushing it to do so while still working. That wasn't going to be allowed to be the case here.

For the past three days the furthest he had been allowed to walk to had been his own en-suite bathroom and back again. And even then he had to argue for privacy to do his business.

His boredom wasn't through lack of visitors or entertainment, he had both.

It was through the lack of a challenge?

Why couldn't he return home or to the BAU? He mentally moaned though he was quite intelligent to understand why that wouldn't be permitted.

But it didn't seem to alleviate his moping about it.

Just as his pity-party started to get into full swing with the -Why Me's?- the the dark wooden door to his room swung silently open to reveal a tall female figure.

"Enjoying your mope Spencer?" she inquired quite seriously, as she re closed the door and walked slowly across the polished wooden floor toward his bed.

Her steps, as always shadowed by an exceptionally large German shepherd bitch called Cerridwin. Or if she liked you, shed answer to Cerri.

[if she didn't like you..well you didn't visit for long..or often]

he knew from personal experience that lying; white, black or by omission was pretty much pointless with her.

"I'm sorry maman. I know its stupid and self destructive..."

"And very very human Spencer," she laughed the serious façade lost in the wide smile and dancing ice-blue eyes full of mirth. "At least you're quite about it. Me, I screamed threatened and cursed every poor ba###rd that came within hearing distance during my recovery from this," she declared, ruefully tapping her wooden stick against her jean clad left leg. "As I am sure you remember...Trust me Spencer, You are entitled to that pity party. Just don't allow the duration time to get out of hand."

Spencer nodded in agreement, his lips cracking a small smile.

He really shouldn't be surprised that she understood

She was a Mother.

Mothers know things.

The words stabbed at his heart, bringing salty tear to eyes and his hands to curl into fists of wool, as a montage of memories rushed through his head.

He felt her warm callused hand settle gently over the nearest fist to her side.

"Tell me," she encouraged...then sat back patiently to wait.

"Do you remember our first visit to Las Vegas?" he asked softly...

**FLASHBACK BEGINS;**

The case was over. The Unsub dead.

But no one on the team saw this as a victory.

Too many young men had lost their lives in the Kings Canyon National park before the BAU had ever been notified of this case for it to be that

And then there was the additional worry about their silent team mate.

Reid had been the one to take the kill shot to save JJ who had been pinned

by the psychotic man.

It had been a `righteous kill`, but it was still a kill.

No one knew for sure what to say to the young man.

Really what could you say.

"hey Reid thank you for killing another human being. A sick tormented being, but still a sentient member of your own species."

They all knew the twisted pain and guilt that every kill brought. And every argument that went along with each kill.

Surcease from that hell, was a as individual as the person who needed it.

So the team stayed silent and watched their team mate carefully.

The unusual ringtone of a classic rock song broke through the gloom. And the team watched as Reid jumped up and walked away with the now silent cell pressed to his ear, a glimmer of a grin visible on his drawn face.

It may have been against the rules, but every member of the team from Gideon to JJ profiled the body language of the young doctor.

"Not a girlfriend, "JJ whispered to Derek, whose dark eyes hadn't left Reid back.

"Nope..but whoever it is. They are getting through to him. Look he's not as rigid in his stance.."

"Morgan, JJ," Hotch hissed, "That is quite enough." he didn't want Reid to over hear their words, but he couldn't deny Morgan was spot on. Reid's frame and grip on the cell phone had softened in the minutes he'd been talking.

"Good timing," he heard Gideon mutter as he closed his eyes.

There were times when Gideon I-See-Everything attitude made Hotch want to kick him hard in the balls.

And this was one of those times.

Just then JJ phone rung out, and with a fed up look she walked away to deal with whatever problem was brewing on the other side of the call.

Reid had been handling his problem well for the last 4/5 months, but Aaron wasnt stupid enough to think that everrything was a hunky-dory now. He wasnt blind to the pain Reid was dealing with, and he sure as hell didnt need this crap on top of it.

Shit, he suddenly thought. What if this stress caused a relapse? What if..

"Hmm Hotch" Reid's hesitant voice broke through Hotch's thoughts, and made the older man want to pull the boy to him. To hold him safe and near.

But of course Hotch didnt follow through on his thought...

"Yes Reid, whats up?"

"You know how we've got three days off when we land in DC. I was wondering ...could I go straight to Vegas from here and fax in my report from Flagstaff?" Reid rushed through his request.

Hotch read the expectation in the doctors voice and posture. He was expecting his request to be refused violently. It really didnt follow the protocol that ran their FBI existance, but if going to see his mother was what reid needed...then f##k protocol.

"Thats fine by me Reid. Do you want Garcia to set up your travel arrangements?" Hotch offerred slowly, taking in the huge amber eyes widen in surprise and then happiness.

"really? Its really okay?.." Reid questioned, wondering what was going on, the world never did him favours...well very rarely. "Eh! no...a friend is in LA so they can be here in about 90mins."

"More like 3hours Prettyboy," Morgan cautioned thinking of the roads between here and LA. The team was due to fly out in about 2hours after the refueling and pre flight checks on the jet were completed, and Morgan did not want the boy sitting about thinking on his own for 60mins.

"Theyre not driving Morgan," Reid addmitted reluctantly. "Jayden has his pilots licence and will use any excuse to use it. He really should have been born with feathers."

"So we drop you off where?" Morgan asked happier now he knew at least one small detail about this friend of Reid's

"I think he'll probably use the same airfeild as us. I'll need to ask..."

"What?" Emily Prentiss gasped. She had been imagining a personal little Cessna, but it was Government and Big business jets that used their take off point.

"Thats fine Reid," Gideon assured his protege, while silently commanding Prentiss to shut up. "Go contact your friend then we'll get everything sorted out."

Reid through a look in Prentiss's now blank face.

"Are you sure? I know its not really protocol..."

"Reid Go phone your friend," hotch ordered. His voice was standard issue Unit chief , but his dark eyes were smiling and made reid smile back.

"Go on kid. Get moving,"Morgan encouraged, while wondering just how much garcia could find out about this Jayden.

Reid gave them all a small smile, and walked back over to the corner cellphone glued to his ear.

"Gideon!" Prentiss hissed just not able to let it go. "that runway is high security only. Its used..." She continued leaning toward the senior profiler.

"I am quite aware of who uses that runway Agent Prentiss." gideon replied without opening his brown eyes.

Prentiss had proved herself to be an excellent agent, so far. Hotch still didnt trust her,Gideon mused, but couldnt really blame his friend for that. But she seemed to be confused by Reid, which he found quite amusing. But he just hoped that she wouldnt try to foster any kind of sexual relationship with the boy.

For Reid was no where near ready to confront that yet. He may never be ready for that abyss, gideon sighed.

"Since when does Reid have `friends` outside the BAU anyway?" she fired off another hoping the salvo would rattle Gideon out of his complancency. But her aim missed its mark and she ended up with a pissed off Morgan and a protective Hotch.

"Em! That was a low comment. Whats wrong with you?" morgan bit out, wondering where that comment had hailed for. It wasnt like Prentiss to be bitchy like that. "Okay so he is not a party animal, that doesnt mean he doesnt have a life outside. A Private Life."

"Agent Prentiss have you considered that YOU are just not the type of person Doctor reid would be comfortable knowing about his friends list, nevermind having you on it, or anywhere near his Private Life," Aaron hotchner quietly asked the now silent woman. He made each gently spoken word impact with the force of a nuclear warhead, backed up by the steady dark glare.

Gideon laughed mentally

`and that is why you dont annoy `papa bear` when he is tired and worried about his cub. Prentiss-0 Hotchner- Knockout in 5seconds. No rematch.

The journey to the private airfield was accomplished without incident. But the atmosphere in each SUV was radically different.

In the car carring Morgan, Gideon and Prentiss only the SatNav's tinny instructions broke through the silence.

In the other, that carried Hotch, JJ and Reid it was totally different.

JJ had sensed that something had happened during her absense, but she would deal with that after she got Reid safely on his way to see his mum.

So she talked about anything she could think of to entertain and engage her companions. And for the most part it worked, with both men giving opinions and in Hotch's case even cracking a joke.

Amazingly it was one that Reid got!

As they reached the first gate, a bright blue Bombadier global 5000 made its final approach to land. Hotch couldnt help but hear reids soft sigh of relief.

Whomever this jayden was, Reid obviously trusted him implicitly.

And Hotch found himself glad that there was someone on Reid's ride.

By the time everyone had passed through the security checks and were ready to board their bird, the blue craft sat not too far away from the lear jet.

The bombardier was being refuled and attended to by a skilled ground crew in smart blue coveralls. The fuselage door lay open and steel stairs had been fixed to the side, but no one descended them.

Morgan opened his mouth, but closed it quickly at Hotch's glare and Gideons snort.

"It looks like your ride is waiting Reid," Gideon laughed while glasping the boys upper arm. "Days off or not I expect at least two phone calls. Understood?"

Reid offered his mentor a half smile. "Yes sir." but didnt move. Probabley cause the rest were all staring at his destination.

"Come on Reid," Hotch declared noting this stalemate. "I'll walk you overr or we will never get boarded. You Lot...that direction," he ordered the silent statues glaring at the other jets maw.

"Thats okay sir...hmm thank you sir," Reid mumbled changing his words as Hotch appeared to ignore his first ones anyway. Truth was Reid wasnt sure how to handle this change in hotch's tactics.

Before the case in New Orleans, Hotch had stayed distant, there but not really involved in the mess he had gotten himself in. After that case things had changed subtly, he had been more present. Making sure that although he didnt say much, what he did say was heard.

That reid knew that Hotch was there for him when needed.

But Hotch never pushed unlike Morgan.

Morgan had the subtlty of a Wooly Mammouth in a rutting frenzy...but a good heart all the same.

"Gideon..?" Morgan began as he watched hotch shepherd the skinny kid to that strange plane.

"He will be fine Morgan. Leave it," Gideon instructed him firmly shutting him down, as he gathered his go bag to go get their own little bird home.

Spencer wasnt nearly as fragile or needy as Morgan liked to believe, Gideon mused as he walked out of the small terminal. But it suited Reid for Morgan to believe that he was, for now. So for now he would let it be.

"Come on move it."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Hotch could have swore that he could smell Apples and Cinnamon.

"Thank you Hotch," Reid's voice seemed a lot stronger and more confident to hotch as he accepted the rarely offered handshake from the young man.

It wasnt just from stangers that Reid kept the physical contact to a minimum but from everyone.

"Gideon isn't the only one who would appreciate a phone call or two," Hotch announced gently holding onto the long delicate looking hand.

Reid laughed softly, as if he wasnt sure that he should. But he decided that he would when he retorted.

"You keep this up sir, and you'll be challenging Gideon for his`Daddy of the BAU` crown."

"Get on board Cheeky brat," Hotch snorted. He was quite aware of how the `Kids` saw gideon and him. They were the parents of their little family.

Spencer smiled, amazed that Aaron Hotchner, the BAU,s stern leader was joking with him the resident geek. He withdrew his hand from hotch's warm grip and with a nod quickly climbed the small stairs and was swallowed by the smart looking plane.

With a quick glance he mentally noted the plane's designation, and noted that no company name or logo marred the sleek finish.

As he forced himself to walk away and not glance back, he heard the door seal and the stairs being trolleyed away.

For all he cherished the young mans handshake, he suddenly wished he had hugged him.

"**I knew you'd understand."**

The whispered words were now branded onto his very psyche and flew through his thoughts at the weirdest of times.

As he reached the top of the lears own stairs, he allowed himself to look over.

The large jet was already taxiing out of the area toward the opposite runway from the one they'd use. It wasnt a concious decision, but Hotch found himself raising his freehand and waived it and its passengers farewell.

Then satisfied that Reid was on his way, he entered his own transportation.

His flight home to his son Jack...and of course Haley.

Hotchner's sense of smell hadnt played him false for once the plane had settled at its crusing speed and altitude Spencer was presented with an oddly shaped stoneware mug filled with hot spiced cider.

The mug and the person presenting it didnt, at first or even second glance fit with the expensive, luxurious surroundings.

And yet both where priceless to him.

The mug because it had been made and decorated especially for him by a young boy called Yusef.

Yusef was 7 years old and had been rendered totally blind by a horrific hate crime at the age of five. His only crime was being an easy target for those who saw him as a target because of his colour and his parents faith.

Spencer still got furious evertime he thought of it. How could anyone blame an innocent child for decisions made by adults in a country he had never even visited, thousand of miles away.

Yusef wasnt full of hate or even anger. He was full of laughter, mischeif and dreams. He was always planning how to devour and destroy the next challenge that life presented him. He amazed Spencer everytime they spoke.

Yusef had sent him the mug as a thank you gift for the `cool` and exciting story discs spencer had created for the `fearsome pirate of Texas`

it hadnt been his ides though.

That credit went to the tall woman curled up with her own mug on the couch opposite. Her face, to most would be called plain or intelligent but never pretty or stunning.

But to those, precious few who where allowed behind her steep walls and bathed in her loving smile or danced to the tune of her hysterical laughter, she was beautiful.

Alessa Dumbarton was no waif-like clothes horse, spending all her time and money on fashion,make up and hair.

If she had have been unhealthily obsessed with size zero, the chances of her survival would have fallen drastically. The odds said she would have died in her twenties in fact.

Cancer and lifes scew ups would have seen to that. But here she sat reasonably healthy watching him over the top of her own mug, her glasses perched as usual on her unruly mass of raven hair.

"You know it has been scientifically proved that glasses need to be situated in front of your eyes for them to work," Reid teased comfortably with the relaxed older woman. And it never ceased to amaze him that he could. Alessa knew all about his darkness, and yet she still wanted him near. Not only her but her children too.

"If the things were on my face Pest, they would be all steamed up and would be of no damn use anyway," she replied quickly, realising that he wasnt quite ready to speak about the `crap of the week` yet.

"True..youd think someone would work on that," he muttered lazily before delving back into the warming drink in his hands.

"They did...thats why we have heads to put them on."

"Funny hahaha," reid groaned restraining his gurgle of laughter.

Alessa was many things: intelligent, fiesty, hardnosed, twisted, loving, vengful, bitchy, warm,loving and so many more.

But the one thing she was truly positivley hopeless at was delivering jokes.

Even Spencer was more capable.

It was as if her sense of humour was 10 steps out of synch with everyone else. Which made it 5 steps out of synch with his.

But she did try...and that was sometimes amusing. Sometimes just majorly cringe worthy.

Spencer finally let loose his laughter when he caught Alessa pulling faces and sticking out her tounge at his remark.

"Arent 40 something Ladies supposed to refrain from such vulgarities?"

"Well this 40 something is about to tell some smartassed genius where he can shove his assumption...preferably sideways," Alessa retorted shaking out her long dark tresses and replaced the black rimmed glasses back on her sharp nose.

Spencer smiled helplessly seeing the black hair , thredded with glints of silver settle down her back and over her shoulders.

He knew that whenever she was seen in public that the mass would be twisted and pinned up. Hidden from any those not-family.

It had taken the genius a good while to work out that fact, but now he took it as an exceptional honour.

"Bet Jayden is having a blast flying this beauty," he muttered thinking of Alessa's tall son. He truly was obsessed with flying and the engineering behind it. Which had occasionaly found them both elbow deep in airplane engine parts, he mused.

"I am sure that Jayden would have. If he had been close enough," Alessa agreed, while preparing herself in case he went nuts. "But I am afraid that Zanii is the one in the cockpit today. But she has been banned from entering this cabin until we land,"Alessa informed him, hoping it was enough to keep him calm.

Zanni was Jayden's twin, and a total force of nature when she wanted it the diet of a 15th centuary jesuit monk in Cornwall on a Friday or the medical history of the French president elect, she was insatiable.

So he supposed that it stood to reason that she would want to know exactly what it was that was troubling her quasi-brother.

And just how they were going to fix it.

And, Spencer mused, she gets real grumpy when she is told NO!

"Thanks for the reprieve," he groaned, for he knew that that was all it was. A small reprieve that was getting smaller by the second.

He took a deep breathe and looked into the loving,calm ice blue eyes and spoke..."So what do you know?"

By the time they had received authorisation to land, landed and proceeded to taxi to their designated hanger Alessa had heard all about the twisted UnSub and the final end game. She had stayed silent as Spencer had explained in dis jointed phrases and waving hands the turmoil in his heart and head over taking another human beings life.

Alessa had recognised that her own personal solution to this Catch22 situation would not work for Spencer. For all his intelligence and experience he was still a young man. And one who in this case needed his mother.

As they disembarked , Alessa threw her impatient daughter a very clear though silent instruction. "Not Now."

and for once Zanni reined her curiosity in hard. For causing spencer one iota of pain and anquish wouldnt be worth the answers to any of her questions.

And she could see that he was dead on his feet.

She seriously doubted that he would make it to the suite in the hotel. A doubt that doubled when he sighed and relaxed in the back seat between herself and her grinning mother.

Zanni had been correct. They had practically to pin the good doctor to the back wall of the private elevator to stop him sinking to the carpeted floor in a boneless mass.

As she watched him Zanni thought of the many conversations she had had with Jayden about getting Spencer into a job away from the BAU. But the discussions always ended the same way.

They couldnt do anything.

Spencer loved his work at the BAU, and was good at it.

He loved his job the same way they loved theirs. So all they could do was swear to be there when the boogey men took up dwelling in his head, to be there when he needed him.

For he would do that for them, she thought as she pried the eponomous satchel from his hands and placed it carefully on the chair beside the bed. Within sight so he didnt think it was stolen, or missing.

He looked totally shattered; physically mentally and emotionally. He actually looked even more fragile than the first time he had come to dinner at the house, as he lay there fully clothed. He didnt even move as mum took off his converse, Zanni observed.

This really worried her. "Mum?" she questioned as she watched her mother cover his thin body with the thick duvet and dimmed the bedside light.

Alessa could read the worry in her babys eyes.

"He will be okay Zanii," she assured the younger woman. "You are just going to have to wait until he is ready to talk to you and Jayden...and he will do so. But you cant force or guilt him into this Baby." she warned guiding her precious miracle into the sitting room. "He is a lot stronger than he looks, but he is also a lot more sensitive than others realise. Which means he feels things deeply that others shake off. It is a gift and a curse my darling. It helps him in his job, but it drains him too..."

"And Spencer being the idiot he is keeps on letting it drain him, because he isnt important," Zanni spat, wanting to clobber every being who had smacked that into her brothers psyche. "But what about his visit to his mother at bennington? Do you still think its a good idea?" Zanni asked, while wondering just how long it would take spencer to actually talk to them about this. He could be such a stubborn jackass for a genius. But then again others would probably say the same about her and Jayden.

"I think that needs to connect with his mother for many reasons. Some good some bad, but all necessary for him to survive this latest bump. He needs to be with his mother my darling girl," alessa whispered emotionally as she held tight onto her child, while sending love to the other one in New York.

And then there was Spencer. He had come from her womb, but he was her third miracle. He owned a large portion of real estate in her heart right beside the other two.

Diana reid was Spencer's mother and alessa wouldnt have given a micro seconds thought to surplantting that position in his life. Even if she could.

Diana reid was a special woman, a mother and she had faught hard to give the worldthe special soul that was her son.

But through no fault of her own Spencer had been left practically parentless since before his father left when he was 10. Then came the desperate day when an 18 year old child had to take on the burden of signing his own mother into institutional care. Spencers guilt at having her `locked up` [his words] multipled and mutated all the time. And that was a dangerous thing for a recovering addict.

And here he was fighting yet another load of guilt, that really wasnt his to carry. Here he was fighting another battle that was never won only held in stalemate.

Alessa knew the faces of addiction well, she had seen the friend who would take away the pain and the bloody memories. She had faced the enemy that didnt want to let go of her, that wanted her to stay and drown in the hellish whirlpools of need and want.

She had faced them for nearly twenty years, and she knew that every day could be the one she fell and didnt get up again.

And she knew that fear ran constantly through the boys tired mind too.

Diana and her had to join forces, Alessa decided as the hint of an idea solidified into a detailed plan. They needed to act as one or the pressures that surrounded Spencer would pull him down into the basest of abyss' never to fly free again.

"Yes my darling girl. Tomorrows visit is vital."

The morning came too soon for Spencer Reid

And finding himself sitting outside in the Bennington Sanatarium parking lot, clutching onto the take away cup of a Mega sized caramel lattee came much too soon to.

But like her daughter alessa was a force of nature. For where Zanni was the wild strength of a howling storm, Aless a was the persistant flow of the gentle river slowly wearing away its own riverrbank. Changing the route of its meanderings through patience.

"Its time Spencer. Your mother will be waiting on you."

"If its a good day and she actually remembers I am her son," Spencer could remember many days from his childhood to now where that had happened. Too many days were he had to hide his own pain and soothe his mothers mind by playing the role assigned to him by her dillusion.

"If it is not, then we will leave and you can spend today showing two helpless tourists about Sin City. And we can return tomorrow and see if it is a better day," Alessa stated calmly, even tough inside her tummy was full of butterflies and maybe an odd wasp. Spencers fears were real.

Even Diana's Docter, Dr Norman once he had lost the abruptness at thinking some outsider was wading into his patients life, had conceded that point when she had called him for advise. The advice was on how to handle this meeting. She had been totally candid about her own thoughts, but was pleased to find that norman's advice came in General opinions and Non specific solutions. Yeah she had approved totally of diana's doctor and his adherence to confidentiality.

Doctors Lawyers and Cops were all experts in the olde art of double talk. Of saying everything with nothing, or babbling like a brook for hours and saying absolutely nothing of any use.

"Come on love. Lets go visit."

Her soft words didnt hit his sluggish brain until she was already approaching the large enterance way.

How can woman walk so fast in those heels? His brain waffled as he shot out the warm car and used his long legs to catch up with her casual gate,

Alessa couldnt have timed it any better if she had written a schedule.

For as Spencer caught up with her, she pushed open the wooden door to find Dr Norman talking to the nurse on reception duty.

"My dear doctor reid it is a pleasure to see you again," the doctor blurbed to coverr his discomfort at the level of exhaustion showing on the young mans face and posture.

"Good afternoon dr Norman I am well, and yourself?" Reid bluffed fixing a very false smile on his pale face. "Excuse my manners Dr this is my friend Alessa dumbarton." he explained , but even as he said the word friend it sounded wrong. Alessa ,Jayden, Zanni and even the uncles felt more than friends.

But what could he call them? He didnt want to offend anyone and loose whatever it was he had found.

"Good afternoon Doctor. We are off to see Spencers mother. I do hope she is well?" Alessa smiled at the blushing clinician.

"she was having a good day when I left her about ...20mins ago," Norman adviced, knowing full well that diana's condition could have changed radically in that time.

"Well then we should take advantage of the good odds then. Right spencer?"

Spencer wasnt to sure how, but he found himself walking quickly along the familiar corridor toward the day room his mother preferred.

Then they arrived and he froze.

His gaze fixed on the profile of the blonde haired woman who scribbled onto a large legal pad. He knew it would be full of notes on the subject for one of his mothers `seminars` professor Reid at work.

"Oh I can see so many traits of yours in her...dont scowl at me ,you know I do not believe that you will share that one...Nope no aguements today. I simply meant that I had seen that laser focus on your fishface. Down to the nibbling at the lower lip," Alessa laughed.

Reid stared back at the woman who gave him life in amazement. How had he never realised that he had encapsulated so many little actions into his own behaviour. Then he had no choice but to giggle, as his mothers bird like hand brushed an annoying lank of hair behind her ear. Where it remained for 10seconds then dislodged itself once again.

He knew that behaviour so well.

"And just what is so funny Sir," Diana asked in a clear, intelligent voice as she took in her only sons presence. "Or my son is this joke to be held secret from your poor mother?" she teased with a warm smile as she opened her thin arms to her child.

She didnt know what had happened but obviously something had.

Alessa smiled and moved back out into the corridor as spencer flew into the security of her spindly embrace.

**The continuing flashback scene is being type right now 1/1/13, so I am hoping to have it and the following chapter up tommorrow 2/1/13**

**until then may I wish you and yours a most joyful 2013.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CON****SEQUENCES FALL 4**_

**happy new year [2013]**

**this is the continuing bit of the flashback to Alessa's first meeting at Bennington with the formidable Professor Diana Reid.**

**After which we will go see just what is bubbling at the BAU in present times.**

**Hope it doesn't get too confusing. But the muse in charge seems to be a bit twisted...!1**

**so onward...Spencer has gone in to talk to his mother, after the conclusion of a twisted case in which he had to kill the UnSub. **

CHAPTER 7A

About thirty minutes later a rather embarrassed Spencer Reid came out into the corridor. To find that Alessa was sitting with an elderly man and they were spiritedly discussing the work of Salvador Dali.

"Oh Spencer there you are," Alessa smiled widely at his rumpled form, "This is Alistair he has been keeping my occupied with some interesting titbits about Dali. Are you having a good visit with your mother?"

"Eh yes...hmm Good Afternoon Alistair," Spencer offered politely, not wanting to trigger off any kind of episode. But for now Alistair seemed quite lucid and calm.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir," Alistair replied while making a short sharp bow to Spencer. "Alessa my dear, thank you for a most delightful discussion. But for now I must make haste or I will miss the train," he explained bending over her hand an placing a small kiss on the back of it.

"I quite understand Alistair. You take care of yourself, and I will see you soon."Alessa offered a small smile as she spoke.

Alistair positively glowed as he turned away and hurried down the corridor.

"Normally I would ask a million or so questions about what just occurred," Spencer stated still watching the disappearing man. "But after nearly six months of getting straight answers that only give me headaches. I think I am going to pass today?

"And that dear boy is why you are not only a genius...but an intelligent human being," Alessa informed him as she stood up and shook out the folds of her long skirt. "So is it time to go so soon?"

Spencer wondered just what was going to occur if he acceded to his mothers request. Taking a deep breathe he acknowledged that it was probably the reason for Alessa's presence too. Females, and mothers in particular were very tricky he had found.

"My mother has asked to speak to you privately...I have tried to explain..but between her tears and my own I'm not sure just how much she took in," He replied worriedly.

He wasn't just worried about how much his mother understood, but her reaction to Alessa. She could be very protective and possessive were he was concerned. Which could turn to vicious and violent on occasion.

Alessa smiled and rubbed his upper left arm comfortingly. "It will be fine Spencer. Go and get us some tea and bikkies. We will be by the mosaic wall."

she instructed as she moved toward the day room entrance.

It wasn't until she was gone that he wondered how she knew about his mother's favourite place in the garden.

"Professor Diana Reid I am Alessa Dumbarton."

"Are you trying to steal my son from me," Diana hissed getting to her feet. "Because it wont work you know," she continued glaring at the woman before her.

Alessa remained calm and smiling.

"Of course not Diana. You are his Mother and he loves you dearly. He knows who his mother is, and how special you are."

"Don't try and flatter me Madam!" Diana cried wondering just why this woman wasn't retreating from the crazy woman. "Just explain it?"

Alessa knew that Spencer would have only told his mother the minimum of the horrors he had seen and experienced. But his mother was a strong woman. She would have had to be to come off her drugs so as Spencer could be born safely.

"Very well Diana. Lets go sit by the mosaic wall so that no Big-ears can hear a private conversation between two mothers who adore their children."

Diana sat for a moment the glare still very much evident as she watched Alessa. Then a familiar half smile appeared on her tired face. "You're good"

she said approvingly as she fussed with the belt of her blue dressing gown.

"You're not too shabby yourself Professor," Alessa smiled at the intelligent woman, whose life was blighted by a battle with her own mind.

Diana moved slowly, but with a familiar confidence across the well tended garden toward the small bench by the colourful wall.

Alessa was very aware of the presence of the nurse following at a small distance behind. She wanted to scream at the woman to go away, that this surveillance was neither wanted or needed. But she knew it was standard protocol and not the individuals fault.

"Don't look so Angry about our escort," Diana said as she settled herself down. "For the most part I ignore them."

"I will need to watch that," Alessa laughed as she took her place on the seat. "You can read me nearly as well as Spencer. ..Her presence just brings up bad memories of my time in rehabilitation. While most of the staff were great...there were some that should be in those BAU files of your son."

She hoped that by explaining candidly that Diana would listen to what she had to say. Knowing that it came from experience.

Silence fell as both woman waited for the next opening.

"How deep is he in?"Diana finally asked. She wasn't stupid she knew Spencer protected her from what he thought she couldn't handle. But she saw the darkness that surrounded him. Of course she did she was his mother.

"He is fighting so hard Diana. You can be so proud of him," Alessa declared before continuing softly. "But this isn't the kind of battle you can win alone. It isn't the kind of battle that has an end...unless its a wooden box. He doesn't see how far he has come, and how strong he has had to be to get here. He sees it as a weakness. And it kills me Diana to know that he is going to have to summon up the strength every single day of his life. That some stupid life pressure could send him on a trip down some dark alley to find a chemical solution to the pain in his soul. Only to find that that solution is a quick trip to the seventh circle of hell."

Diana nodded her head. She had feared as much when she had seen him months ago. Oh his letters had hidden most of his anguish , but there had been enough hints to prick her instincts. But what could she do?

"So what can I do?" Diana pleaded, silent tears falling down her face. The thought of her perfect boy brought so low rending tears on her heart.

Alessa moved closer taking in the long thin hands in her own calloused and scarred ones.

"Diana you are already doing your part," she assured the fragile mother before her. She knew that Diana reaction was the same as her own would have been, if situations were reversed. In an odd way that gave her hope.

"He loves and needs his mum. He knows you love him no matter what occurs. Those are the important bits...but because of circumstances beyond any of our control he is out there now fighting alone and naked."

Diana let out a small moan and tightened her grip on Alessa's hands.

Alessa felt like the biggest scum bag in the universe causing this poor woman more pain. But she couldn't find another way to save Spencer.

And she knew Diana Reid would do anything to protect her baby.

"I am truly sorry Diana. I don't mean to cause you pain. But you asked for the truth from me. He is alone Diana, a lot of the times through choice, but a lot of times through fear. It cant continue or we will loose him as he looses himself." She took a deep calming breath even as her heart pumped at a furious rate. This was the point where everything could go boom.

"Diana he loves you so much. He would not do anything to hurt your feelings. So I am here to ask for your permission...your permission to pull him in closer to my family. To give me leave to fight for him and to protect him from even himself. To allow my children who adore him to call him brother..."

"And you Mother!?" Diana screamed trying to pull her hands away.

Alessa caught the movement of the nurse at the corner of her eye, and barked at her "Stay there." The tone had such command to it that the woman found herself complying.

Alessa turned to face the sobbing Diana. "NEVER! Do you hear me Diana Reid. Never! That title is sacred to me. I would never steal it from another, and I sorrow for those who will never hear it spoken to them. He is your son, but he needs shelter from the storms that surround him." Alessa stated tears now streaking down her own face.

"I couldn't protect...couldn't protect him then...or now!" Diana cried. How could she have failed her child so badly.

"Listen to me Diana..Diana. You did protect him. He told me..he told me," Alessa cried now for both child and mother's scars.

"He told you," Diana seemed more shocked by that revelation than anything else that had been said. "He trusts you," she whispered to herself.

Diana knew that the fageries of her illness meant that she had to think...to make decisions now. Tomorrow could be too late. Tomorrow she could be lost once again...and her child would be lost because of it.

Could she really deny him the protection and love he deserved?

Could she deny him the family he should have had?

Alessa felt the strength in the small grab onto hers with all they had, before Diana spoke.

"You have my permission. Protect our boy. Don't let him end up lost like me."

Alessa nodded staring into the wet intelligent eyes.

What a force of nature you must have been, she thought sadly. What could you have achieved? But then again you achieved Motherhood, bringing that special man into the world. Maybe that was what your destiny was?

"Diana Reid you are not lost. You may get sidetracked occasionally, but you are not lost to those who love and care for you," she stated firmly as if daring the Universe to argue with her.

By the time Spencer returned with tea and empire biscuits. He found the two woman gossiping about poor Alistair, as if nothing of any importance had transpired at all.

After tea Alessa left them in a flurry of hugs and kisses, stating she would wait in the car.

At her disappearance Spencer wondered just what his mother would have to say about the colourful woman. But all Diana requested was that he escort her to her room as she was tired.

When they arrived she lay down and patted the space beside her, for her son to join her. Which he did, embracing her petite figure as she closed her eyes.

"I like her," she suddenly announced. "She's right you need her out there...sshh1 don't interrupt Spencer...I am your Mother. No one else can have that title. Its my most precious one. Way above Mrs Professor or doctor. But I know I cant fulfil all the duties that I should now. I do understand that and it has worried me a lot. But Alessa and her family can...But I am still your Mother...She can be your ...be your Petite Maman."

And with that she fell into a silent deep sleep.

Spencer held onto her tightly, cried softly for the woman who was his Mother.

After a moment he got up and went to his mother's bathroom to wash his face and tidy himself up.

As he slowly walked back through the familiar corridors and down the stairs toward the open foyer, he came to partially understand the true strength of his mothers heart.

She was prepared to allow another to foster her child, because she couldn't offer him what SHE deemed necessary for him to thrive. Even though her child was an adult. He shook his head at the paper he could present on that.

And then there was the other side of the story. A Mother willing to open her heart and family to an outsider,A social runt, a stranger with an addiction problem. On paper it was a recipe for disaster and pain, but illogical as it seemed it had worked.

Was there anything as strong as a parents love? In this case two mother's love. It was warmth and safety, balm and encouragement, acceptance and recognition.

But it would turn dark and deadly on those who were a threat to those she called hers.

Could get at least three papers out of this, his unconscious quipped as he reached the rental car.

Spencer got into the car but stayed silent and unmoving, and Alessa just sat and waited.

Spencer could be angry if his mother had gotten upset after she left, She thought. Or annoyed if he thought she was treating him as a child. Or ….

"She called you `petite maman` he finally said after his brain and emotions sorted out all the permutations and finally settled into his busy head.

He turned slightly to watch the reaction of the woman who was turning his existence upside down.

Wasn't that supposed to be the person he fell in love with, he mused silently.

Alessa let a slow smile emerge from her worrying.

"I am honoured," she stated. "And you Spencer, are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," he replied fixing his seatbelt.

"So are you ready to face your sister's curiosity?"

"Actually I think I will just check myself in beside Dear Alistair," he dead panned, then dodged the playful slap he knew was coming.

**End of flashback**

"of course I do. It was a very special, and stressfulday for all of us. But why that memory today?" Alessa asked puzzled by the allusive tracks his mind sometimes took.

"I guess I was just thinking about families," Spencer replied with a little bite in his tone.

That bite warned Alessa that Spencer had come to some kind of decision. The kind that he would see through no matter who didn't like it, no matter who got run over by it.

It was a trait of bull headed stubbornness par excellence, that ran through the bloodlines of both Reid Dumbarton names, she thought.

"Okay! So you might as well hit me with the rest of the plan wriggling about in that grey matter..hmm?" she replied calmly. While praying that this plan wasn't going to be too convoluted.

A prayer that became a novena at his wicked grin.

CHAPTER EIGHT

BAU Bullpen (same Friday as previous chapter) 1530hrs

The case had been short and sweet.

Short as in three days later the moron of an Unsub was caught, and sweet in that his last two victims were now back with their families planning new futures.

So today was the time to get all their paperwork finalised and on Hotch's desk. Preferably before some snotty Assistant US Attorney pissed the former prosecutor off by constant phone calls.

Then of course there was the delight that waited in the never ending , multiplying buff folders with the intimidating FBI seal decorating their covers.

But the silence from and about their absent genius never left most of teams thoughts for long.

"Hey Morgan do you have any DFA11-11 forms? I've mucked this one up, and I really don't want to visit the `twilight zone` this late," Prentiss begged hopefully.

Morgan had to laugh. The twilight zone was the name Prentiss had coined for the long thin windowless room that smelled funny.

Everyone hated that room, but it held all the forms that kept their bureaucratic masters out of their hair.

"Sorry Princess I used my last one..You could always try in Pretty-boy's drawer. He always seems to have extra copies of everything in there," He stated with a laugh, while wondering how his friend was doing. Three days and no word. This wasn't good in his book.

"I don't think Reid would be too comfortable with me going through his stuff Morgan," Prentiss replied sadly, no point in hiding the truth any more

Nothing was the same any more, she mourned silently. She had known that Reid would be the worst affected when the story blew.

Trust was a big deal for the young doctor. It was a rare jewel. One that she had eventually gained for herself. Then Ian Doyle had appeared and everything went to hell.

She knew that Morgan was dealing with her return in his own way. And she was certainly willing to go through each and everyone of his gruelling workout and hand to hand sessions. If that's what it took to regain the report they had had.

But that route wouldn't work with the good doctor. And she had no idea what route would. To be honest she didn't think she would ever gain back that gentle relationship again. One reason being Reid wasn't the same person any more But then neither was she

Reid had worked with them all, since her return and had been polite and 100% professional.

But that was it.

Every social invitation was politely but adamantly refused. Even from Hotch or Rossi.

Every enquiry about anything outside of work was ignored.

And after the cooking lesson at Rossi's the wall got higher and no one knew why. Or how to get through the reinforced barriers.

At one very low point Prentiss had actually contemplated begging Garcia to intervene with Reid. As she seemed to be the only one he was the old Dr Reid around. Even around Morgan he was wary and alert,

but she hadn't

She didn't, because she sidnt want her bubbly emotional friend to be caught up in the war zone that was bristling between JJ and Reid.

Although she had to admit sadly that JJ had really pushed it by querying Reid's profiling skills.

XX You know what I think it is?

What?

You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro expressions at the

hospital, and YOU weren't able to detect our deceptions. XX

Bad enough to have said it anywhere, Emily conceded mentally, but to do so in a crowded police station with the full team and LEO's in attendance was unreal.

Reid's cold `Jennifer` had taken her breathe away never mind JJ's.

From then on it seemed JJ went out of her way to needle Reid when she knew he wouldn't return her barbs. Like in front of Garcia.

"Look don't worry about it. I'll look for you," Morgan offered with a wide smile hoping to shift some of the worry from Emily's face. It pained him to see his partner so unsure of herself

Their relationships both as team-mates and friends was damaged, but they had begun work on healing the wound. Slowly...but it was a start.

"Thanks Morgan..Hey doesn't Reid lock the drawers?" she asked in surprise as her friend took a seat at Reid's workstation.

"yeah he does," Morgan replied going through his keys to find the right one. "We swapped spare desk keys. Just in case you know?" he explained as he inserted the right one in the lock. "Just as well he didn't take it back," he muttered to himself .

Obviously not quietly enough.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Derek Morgan! Give now," Prentiss demanded loudly, while not really sure she wanted to know.

Morgan silently cursed his big mouth and her big ears.

"Reid changed all his passwords and security protocols...and only Garcia has a new key to his apartment And that was only because Garcia swore to be the only one to use it. Not even Hotch or Strauss will get it off her unless there is an emergency."

"I really hate this Derek. I hate being the cause of all this turmoil and distrust."

Prentiss groaned thumping her head down onto her desk. She was just so tired physically, but emotionally too.

"Emily look at me...Please look at me," Morgan implored leaning across the desk toward her. He didn't want the whole bullpen to hear. This was their business. "Are Reid and I glad to have you back home safe? Yes without the smallest inkling of a doubt. Are we glad that Doyle and that Irish bitch are together in hell? Again Yes, 200% yes."

Morgan knew his next words would hurt Emily just as they had hurt Hotch, but they had to be said. And Reid wasn't here to say them...so it fell to him.

"That does not mean that Reid however is happy about how those he put his trust in, used his emotions against him and made decisions for him without his consent or knowledge...And I fall into that list too," he admitted sadly shaking his bald head accepting the sad truth of his own statement.

"Just now he is working on this part of his life. His life here at the BAU, as our colleague and team mate. And for now I don't think any of us has the right to ask for more of him," Morgan concluded his focus totally on the friend he thought he had let down, whom he thought he had lost for ever in some dingy Boston warehouse.

Emily listened to each word and took on-board the underlying message.

`its Reid's game. We are just going to have to be patient and see how the cards settle.`

"That is such a load of bulls##t Morgan," JJ spat out, interrupting the quiet moment of understanding between the other two. She had come up behind Morgan unnoticed by the others as they whispered. "He is acting like a petulant child. Poor Little Spencer, " she derided loudly causing surrounding agents to look up and frown at the unusually bitchy display from the former Communications liaison "If anyone else had acted the way he has Hotch would have kicked his ass out of the BAU by now. Its pathetic," She growled,

the venom spilling from the junior profilers lips shocked Emily into stunned silence. It had been just under a month since the blonde agent had been worrying that Spence hated her. When it had been obvious to em that he was dealing with some details about his mothers care in Vegas.

And yet later while on that same case in Durant, Reid hadn't been the petulant one. No that had fallen to JJ. Her attitude and petty actions concerning Reid had just plain sucked.

And then there had been the case before this one, where she had honestly believed Morgan was about to haul JJ out of the room by her hair. JJ had made a comment in front of some LEOs, that had been a poorly disguised dig at Reid's previous narcotic problem.

Although she had to give Reid props, when JJ voiced her little innuendo/come dig he had just stared at her like she was some interesting microbe under his microscope. Then casually turned the conversation back into more profitable channels, that in the end helped solve the case.

Which only seemed to piss JJ off more.

Emily found herself dragged back to the present situation by the ice cold tone in Derek Morgan's usually warm voice.

"Are you quite finished? ..Good!...One-this was a private conversation between myself and Emily. Not for public consumption."

Emily actually felt sorry for JJ, for that tone was deadly.

"Two- Doctor Reid has not brought up this matter with anyone on this team since just after Durant. And even then HE handled himself with total professionalism. No matter how badly he was provoked by a SUBORDANATE agent. And finally Three- If you have a complaint to make about SSA Dr Spencer Reid, agent Jareau I suggest you climb those stairs over there and take it up with Unit chief Hotchner, or take that door out and go see Section chief Strauss. Any of those to actions would be preferable to a grown woman throwing a tantrum in the middle of the bullpen...Now sorry em what was that form number again?" he asked throwing the stunned brunette a grin and totally ignoring the fuming blonde standing beside him.

Ahh!..DFA11-11" Emily provided, while trying to catch JJ's eyes. Hoping to somehow smooth over what had just occurred. But JJ just stood glaring at Morgan's bent head.

"Right lets see what my man has got in here..." He muttered to himself, fully aware of JJ stance and glare. But not giving her the satisfaction of returning he look.

Jennifer Jareau stood silently waiting for the apology Morgan owed her for the uncalled for rant she had just taken. But he didn't seem to realise that it was necessary. No the muscle bound baboon was trawling through Reid's drawer totally ignoring her presence. If he didn't have seniority on her she would have blasted his ears. What did he mean she was subordinate to Reid? She had ten years to his nine at the FBI. Couldn't the idiot even count? No matter he wouldn't be around for much longer. Seriously how many more teams was he gonna turn down to ride on Hotch's coattails, she mentally griped, before turning on her heel and storming away out into the main corridor.

Emily took in a deep deep breathe before whispering to her partner.

"That was Ice-cold Morgan. I thought we were trying to heal the rifts, not detonating nuclear warheads into them."

"There is no point in closing up a wound if the cause of the infection is still inside. I don't know, hell no one seems to know what has got her so worked up about Reid. Maybe its as simple as she never thought Reid would call her on the situation. Whatever it is Em I have had enough of her cr##, especially her unprovoked slurs in front of others." Morgan declared firmly. He really did wonder at what bug had changed his friend JJ into the harpy known as Jennifer. "Look lets get this paperwork done and get outta here sharp. I am sure I am hearing a long cool drink calling to us," he grinned at the thought but Emily read it for what it was. A change of subject.

"Right here we go..no,no,no...and we have a winner DFA11-11 as promised.." he crowed then fell silent his eyes still in the cavernous bottom drawer of Reid's desk.

"Morgan! Hey Morgan?"

"Yeah! Sorry Prentiss," he apologised handing over the requested forms and relocking Reid's desk. He took out the pad of Dr Who post-it notes that had appeared on his desk after his last birthday, and wrote on it.

`Owe u 2x DFA11-11. DM` then blu tacked the thing to his computer screen.

"Morgan are you okay?" Prentiss asked after the muscular man had slid back into his own seat.

"Hmm Yeah!..its nothing...I just...I didn't know Reid wrote music," he frowned at the thought of his injured friend. He really needed to know how he was.

"Music! Well I remember Rossi talking about him playing the piano with that young boy Sammy. But why do you think he writes...oh the drawer!" she exclaimed looking at the empty workspace. "Yet another hidden facet to our genius."

"Yeah I guess. Under the various forms, he's got blank composition sheets but others have music and words scribbled on them. The kids writing when he is lost in his head is appalling." Morgan laughed as he remembered how many times Hotch had been forced to get Reid to re-write out his initial case notes because no one else could decipher the damn things.

"Now that does surprise me. I would have thought he would have gone for classical or maybe jazz to compose. But I wouldn't have pegged him to write lyrics..then again to Reid I suppose it would be another method of poetry," Emily mused wondering if she would ever hear any of those pieces.

"Knowing our boy it will be for some new degree that he's working on," he replied with an honest grin.

Then the grin blossomed into a full blown smile at the entrance of Ms Penelope Garcia.

"Well Heeeellloo there BabyGirl. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he teased softly. For what he said was nothing but the truth. Among the everyday dark uniforms of the BAU, Garcia was their bubbly bright anchor and his own God-given solace.

Garcia's face shone as she reached them.

"Oh my chocolate Adonis, I am a sight to bless any eyes," she challenged laughingly as she blew him kisses.

Emily couldn't help but laugh at their unending banter.

But inside she too gave thanks for the incredible woman called Penelope. For her ability to bring warmth and laughter to their Dark world.

Today Garcia was decked in mainly soft pastel shades, but with the little touches of Garcia magic that made eyes pop.

"Hey Pen just how many qualifications does our Doctor Reid actually have to his credit?" Emily asked knowing just how proud Garcia was of each and every achievement of her BabyGenius.

"As of now he has three Phd's in Mathematics, chemistry and Engineering, added to BA's in Psychology, Sociology and Philosophy. But he has applied to begin his BA's in History and English Lit next term," Garcia informed the whole bullpen, positively preening with pride.

Morgan chuckled at his silly Girls actions. It seemed to him that ,even if Reid wanted his accomplishments kept quiet, Garcia would just promote him herself. To anyone and everyone it seemed.

"So nothing to do with music?" Emily asked rather disappointed. She liked the thought of Reid finding escape through music. It somehow seemed to fit.

"Oh my yes!" Garcia exclaimed practically bouncing with each word. "He has been doing online courses in guitar, keyboard and composition in his spare time. But they are just for fun," she stated firmly, as if making a clear distinction between them and the formal qualifications.

"Spare time!? Where does he find enough spare time to do all this?" Morgan demanded. Finding himself once more in awe of the abilities of the brain of Dr Spencer Reid. But it was the kind heart and gentle soul of his friend that he loved most.

"Who?Find what now?" Rossi growled. His face partially hidden behind an enormous mug as he spoke.

Rossi and Hotch had just returned from a delightful meeting with Erin Strauss, so were in sore need of the caffeinated brew that was now dancing through their systems. Both had intended to return to their offices and get started, but their curiosity at the almost happy vibe surrounding their team mates made them detour over to the bunch.

"Oh hey man how did it go?" Morgan greeted the others, then laughed as Hotch rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We were discussing Reid," Emily explained really not wanting to hear about that woman. "We were trying to figure out how he finds time to do all those classes."

"Are your referring to the Martial arts tuition?" Hotch , ever the lawyer wanted clarification. And to be honest he still hadn't got his head round the thought of Reid in a Dojo.

Morgan burst out laughing. "Yeah well I suppose that we should add that to the list of..BabyGirl?" he encouraged waving her on.

"BA courses in history and English Lit. Intermediate online courses in Guitar and keyboard, and Advanced in Composition," Penelope happily reiterated.

She was so proud of Spencer's achievements

They made her smile...for to her each one was proof of Spencer conquering each and every challenge thrown in his path.

A path that one day had brought him into her world.

Both their childhood's hadn't been the best and they were the `oddities` of the FBI rota. So they understood each other in a way the others just didn't get.

"When does he sleep?" Rossi exclaimed. "How many academic qualifications does he have right now?"

he understood that Reid was a genius, but why so many courses that wouldn't affect his career path. His question had been meant for Garcia, but his answer came surprisingly from Hotch.

"He has three Phd's the first earned when he was just 17. Mathematics, engineering and chemistry. Then he worked on his BA(hons) in Psychology and Sociology for his entry into the academy. Then he got his BA(hons) in philosophy just recently. He once told us on the jet, that he collected qualifications to annoy his father," Hotch concluded answering Rossi's unasked question.

Rossi found that quite amusing.

He hadn't like William Reid when he had met him, and nothing had occurred to change his opinion of the man.

"Well his old man should be right royally pissed off by now," He chuckled into his mug.

"I really do hope so," Garcia whispered to herself. She had found out so much more after that case had ended from Reid himself. When he turned up at her flat at 0300 in the morning. And she would keep his secret until he gave her permission. It would stay hidden in the darkest corner of her mind under a tarp tied with big chains and many padlocks.

"Anyhoo my doves I bring you tidings," she cried shaking off the darkness of her thoughts.

"Anew case?" Hotch demanded tiredly seeing his pizza and movie with Jack disappearing into the horizon.

"Oh no Sir,"Garcia assured him, even going as far as to grab his free hand and squeeze it. "It is not bad news, its good. Really Good,"she promised with a wide grin. "Okay my Hotstuff connect my BB to your Terminal as we are nearly all here...okay vids and that one." she instructed

Morgan followed he instructions wondering just what had got the technical whizz flying so high.

Then as he clicked...silence fell.

For there on the HD screen was a still picture of their absent team-mate.

Emily swallowed a gulp and took a deep breath to prevent a tear escaping.

Morgan suppressed the urge to scream YEEHa and kiss the living daylights out of Ms Penelope Garcia.

Rossi felt himself relax and then want to laugh. Was that boy never not surrounded by books. For there on the multi coloured throw lay books, magazines, books, scribbled pads and even more books.

Hotch stared at the picture, taking in each pixel and fixing it in his mind. Just in case they needed it he assured himself.

While another part of his brain stuck out its tongue at the lame logic of his reasoning.

Reid was propped up on a king-size four poster by some large multi coloured squishy cushions and covered by an old fashioned crocheted throw. His lank frame was clad in an emerald hoody and what looked to be black sweats.

His face although paler than normal, didn't look unhealthy for him.

But the best thing was the small relaxed half smile on the familiar face.

Morgan clicked play...

yes I know I am horrible..lol

One thing I should clear up. I am not the technically minded one in my family that crown is jointly held by my children [29+24] So please excuse any technical boobs as both are still recovering from New year over indulgences and unable to answer any of my questions..

Thanks for all the reviews and telling off s.

They hopefully will make me into a better teller of tales.

Peace.

2/2/13


	5. Chapter 5

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 5**_

_**AN Thanks for all the favs, following and reviews. I am totally blown away, and I will get back to you all. Real life is being a b##ch at present so it may take me a bit.**_

_**Thank you to the guest who mentioned the qualifications. they confused me when I was sitting them, and I am no better off today. But thanks for your input x**_

_**think that's it but if not it will be at the end.**_

CHAPTER NINE

[**BOLD=VID **NORM=BAU]

The vid begins

**Hi Penelope, Hi Gu**y**s**

**Sorry** **for all the fuss and secrecy. I hope I can explain it all very soon.**

**My pretty Penny, I'm going to be fine...I promise. I am healing as we speak. I'm taking my meds and resting...reluctantly...but I am doing it.**

**Oh! by the way don't transfer this file...**Spencer screwed up his face and questioned someone out of shot **what you do that for?...it will release a virus. Sorry Pen.** He apologised with a small smile.

**Emily this has nothing to do with you or your situation. So please don't be silly about it. I need you there to keep Morgan out of trouble. Seriously he needs a muzzle and a leash.**

Emily found herself nodding to the familiar face, while Morgan's `Hey No fair` made everyone laugh.

**Hotch hopefully this will be sorted out soon...maybe next week and I can... **a large red cushion flew into view as it hit Reid square in the face**...I think that means I'll be absent for a bit longer. Sorry**

**Morgan take good care of my Penny. **Penelope giggled at the growl from Morgan at Reid's MY comment.

**Oh and Rossi. The good coffee is in the tin marked salt on the top shelf. I know you cant stand the sludge for more than four days.**

"Thank you God," Rossi cried putting down his half full mug.

**Oh yeah Pretty Penny could you check on my cacti and feed the guys please. You might as well bring the cookie box into the office. No point in them going to waste. Don't let Hotch pinch all the white chocolate ones though. **

"how the hell?" Hotch demanded suppressing the urge to laugh at the cheek of his agent. While wondering just how Reid knew about his partiality to white chocolate.

**Seriously guys I am healing and I am safe. Don't look for me it would only cause trouble. Of a monumental scale.**

**Stay safe and I,ll see you soon. Bye.**

The frame ended as Reid gave his trademark wave.

"Can you trace where it came from?" Rossi asked breaking into the silence that had fallen. "What?" he demanded seeing the glare on Garcia's previously grinning face.

"One- Director Carentine was pretty clear. He told you to butt out. Two- My Junior G-man just told you the same. And three- this is my personal phone. So get a warrant." Garcia snarled as she removed her phone from Morgan's computer. " My baby needs some time away from here...and No my gorgeous girl Reid was telling the truth. This situation ….things have been wonky before

this situation with you. It just magnified the cracks."

"Wonky?!" Hotch repeated with a raised brow.

But Penelope Garcia had reached critical mass and wasn't backing down for anyone.

"Yes sir. Wonky! Off Kilter! Wrong! Amiss! Not functioning Properly! Just Plain SCREWED UP...Sir," she added the last word quietly as she realised she had just blasted her boss in the middle of his domain.

She had always respected Aaron Hotchner. And over the years they had worked together she had come to like and admire not just the agent but the man beneath the tie.

He was a good boss and a great friend.

At least she had thought they had become friends.

But this situation with poor Em...it just hurt.

Logically she got it...the big wigs made the call...she got that. She really did.

But her heart was still battered and bruised. These people were her family and she loved each one of them for the unique being they were.

But late at night she wondered if they could ever be that close again. And the answer she heard frightened her.

All the horrific events from the past two years especially, had slowly chipped away at them, changed them. So when this last event went down..well no one had walked away unscathed.

Not even the stoic Aaron Hotchner.

This hadn't been some little white lie.

This had been an emotional black hole that had sucked the life out of them all, whether the knew the secret or not.

Hotch stayed silent for a moment, then came to a decision.

"My office people." he ordered quietly, then marched straight up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

Rossi looked at Morgan, and shrugged his shoulders then followed his friend. "Looks like the good stuff will need to wait," he grumbled.

"So just why am I still drinking sludge Aaron?" He asked as he pulled over an extra chair to sit on at Hotch's desk.

"Because we all need to talk candidly. And I don't feel like having us the subject of water cooler conjecture. Any more than we are already." Hotch stated as Morgan closed the door behind Emily and Garcia.

"Where is JJ?" Hotch asked, wincing internally at Morgan's unsmiling shrug.

Morgan had not been impressed by JJ attitude since her return. Which was fair enough, but this seemed more.

"She left the bullpen about 40mins ago," Emily offered. "She must be doing some research or something. She didn't say.."

she hoped like hell that jj was actually doing that, cause they'd both get their butts kicked if Hotch found out otherwise.

"I'll see her later." Hotch announced not happy with Emily's answer. But deciding this was more important, than a junior agent going wandering.

"Penelope is quite correct. Things have changed around here, and not all of them for the better. Some have been unavoidable and some should have been," Hotch found him glancing at the happy image of his team that sat on his unit. "For me I would say the rot set in ...with Foyet."

The room fell silence with a heavy cloying pressured of pain and anger.

For what could any of them say to Hotch.

To the man who had hunted a human monster.

A monster that had killed the mother of his child, then threatened that very child. A man who had dealt with that monster in the most primitive way possible. He had taken that monsters life with his own two hands.

"I agree," Morgan whispered before clearing his throat. "We all took steps away from each other, built our defences higher, stronger after that case. It wasn't just you Hotch. We all did it...all of us. We isolated ourselves from feeling the pain and anger. And that meant we isolated ourselves from each other. Its a small wonder we didn't implode then...add to that the political manoeuvring and interference from Strauss..." he shook his head really not knowing what to say next.

"So open floor people...how do we fix this?"

Garcia surprised the company by being the first to speak.

"We have a long way to go. And it wont be the same. It cant ever be.

Because those people do not exist any more," she stated clearly. Her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"A quote? Who by?" Rossi asked not recognising the words. But agreeing wholeheartedly with the sentiment.

"Dr Spencer Reid, two weeks ago," Morgan answered smiling as he reached for Garcia's hand and squeezed it tight.

Hotch smiled to himself. Physical contact between these two was nothing new. But the intensity of emotions behind it was.

Usually they were full of fun, laughter and risqué comments. But that simple handclasp spoke of love, strength, knowledge and commitment.

He wondered if Morgan knew how much he was giving away to them all. But the smile he was giving Garcia said he really didn't care who saw what.

Well at least, he thought, one positive thing had grown out of the fallout from this painful situation.

PAINFUL

a small group of letters that failed miserably to describe the exquisite agony of the seven months of Emily's death. An anguish so deep that he had practically run to Pakistan; deserted his beautiful child in a futile attempt to evade it.

But you cant run away from yourself. His guilt and pain lurked in the dark waiting for the unguarded moment. Then like a Cobra it struck with soft words and tears.

X I didn't get to say Goodbye X

X If we cant protect each other... X

The broken phrases became the soundtrack to the images of Morgan's anger, Garcia's tears and Reid's pain.

And now that the secret had been divulged . he found that a new phrase had burned its venom into his blackened soul.

X What if I had started taking Dilaudid? Would you have let me? X

Reid had asked the question of JJ, or Jennifer as he now referred to her. But each word scratched deep into his scars.

Would he have let Reid fall to follow orders?

Would he? Would he? Would he?

He was so tired, to the point that he had contemplated asking his nemesis about that retirement package she had offered him before.

But that felt like running away...and he was through with that.

He would face the consequences of his actions. He wasn't abandoning his Team, his family, Reid.

"Reid is right. We cant go back. We have to decided what we want to become of this team? We have to take control." He announced hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. The old saying "Fake it till you make it" was running through his head. He only hoped it would work with world class profilers.

"Maybe it would be easier if I transferred out,"Prentiss suggested quietly. She loved her job here, but she loved these people more. And if her going helped to heal them as her friends then she would go.

"Princess, I can guarantee you that our Genius will help me drag you back home where you belong. So just drop it," Morgan growled his face deadly serious.

Emily had to smile.

Some things may be screwed up around them but Morgan's stubbornness was as solid as rock. The man was a right royal menace with his childish pranks and teasing, and was a complete dog. Although that might be changing...

But when it mattered Derek came straight to the point.

Taking a couple of deep breathes she decided that is what she had to do as well. They couldn't heal as a team if they were shielding the others from the continuing war between JJ and Reid.

She had no doubt that Hotch and Rossi weren't blind to the turmoil between the former friends. But she doubted that they knew the true extent of the enmity.

And poor Penelope..she really wanted to believe that everything would be good and happy and shiny. And both Reid and JJ had gone out of their way to keep her out of their squabbles. But it was getting out of control, when JJ was announcing things in the bullpen.

"If we are going to take control Hotch," she began shooting Morgan an apologetic look. For she knew he would be the one who had to deal with an emotional Garcia. "Then we have to defuse the war between JJ and Reid. And after this mornings rant I want danger money before we start."

Morgan closed his eyes in pain.

"War...what war?" Garcia screeched loudly.

"What rant?" Hotch demanded loudly.

Both glared at Derek Morgan.

"F##k!" he cursed internally, then quickly added a quick prayer for mercy.

Although he wasn't sure if it was from Hotch's glare or Garcia's tears

Have to admit not to pleased with how this chapter turned out, but after four re writes think this is as good as its getting.

Just didn't flow right. Any advice?

9/1/13 Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 6**_

**Yeah I am still breathing...just a slip on ice and my carpal tunnel made it pretty much impossible for me to write. By longhand or type.**

**So I have pretty ****much**** finished this tale in my head.**

**Now I have to translate it onto paper/screen.**

**Enough of my clumsy stupidity...on with the story.**

CHAPTER TEN

[Monday 1830]

Spencer Reid scribbled manically on the large yellow legal pad that was propped up against his bent legs.

He only took a significant break when his train of thought was disturbed by a feline or canine paw intruding onto his page.

He wondered if his Maman had trained them to do that or if they were just spoiled. He decided on the latter ,as Odin the large black cat lying beside him once again extended his leg out over the page to gain his attention.

"You really are a spoiled beast Odin," he muttered as he put down his pen to scratch the infernal nuciences chin. Odin just stared at him complacently then rolled over onto his back. "Oh so you want a belly rub too pest?" Reid questioned even as the cat purred loudly at his gentle ministrations.

"Spoiled." he laughed to himself but didn't stop rubbing.

He smiled as Odin moved slightly so he would rub the perfect spot on tummy.

When he had first visited Alessa here, she had only introduced him to Cerridwin the large German shepherd. Who was currently dreaming at the bottom of his bed. But gradually he had been introduced to the menagerie that made up the families homes.

Zani had a Boa called Lobster and a Rose-back tarantula called Penguin. As well as a tank with two bearded dragon Lizards. One called Koz and the other names Mos. It had taken him quite a long time to get used to Zani's pets.

Jayden's pets were all Cats. And not one of them had a breed.

Like Odin ,all his cats came from animal shelters or cardboard boxes in dirty alley's. At last count he had five, but Spencer was sure the little Ginger female was pregnant.

Maman would throw a fit at that...so he was staying quiet on the subject.

Then there came the four Uncles who lived in houses dotted around the massive estate. Between them the had Irish wolfhounds, Newfoundland,s ,cats and the odd reptile.

It was safe to say the Reid effect had been overpowered by number and lots of treats.

Spencer picked up his pad again as Odin had got bored and went exploring the nooks and crannies of the room.

He quickly ran through his notes and scribbled additions to them or scored out those that made no sense.

After discussing his goals with Alessa for over three hours his brain had gone into overdrive with idea's asinine and brilliant.

Alessa had left him to it knowing at this point any arguments or advice she had to contribute would be lost in the intellectual hurricane that was Spencer Reid's head.

She was satisfied enough with his answers to some really nasty, personal questions to agree to listen to his plan when it was formulated.

Spencer knew she was worried about him. Not only physically but emotionally. She understood what he wanted and what would have to occur for him to get it.

And she really did want him to get whatever he wanted.

She just didn't want him to loose himself to achieve it.

Spencer Reid was not by nature a political animal, not even a social one really. He liked his small close nit family and friends.

But to achieve these goals, he was going to have to play that role.

Pulling strings, calling favours, manipulating events from behind the scenes.

Which he admitted, did smell slightly of the odour of corruption and the old-boy network.

His first goal was easy. Get well.

He would need to be beyond fit to handle goal two.

Goal two was a doozy. Even he knew that.

He needed to find out the ins and outs of the deal surrounding Emily's death.

Find out just who was pulling strings and why?

Goal three was the one that stopped his breathe, but if he wanted to go home he didn't see any way round it.

Find out just who he could trust in the Team. The ones he couldn't, well he would just profile their asses and plan their departure from the BAU..or even the FBI.

And when he was finished he'd spend 24hours in a steaming hot shower to remove the stink from his flesh...from his soul. Then get stinking drunk.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

BAU Office 0745 [Tuesday]

the underlying energy that coursed through the building was rising as each agent arrived one by one to start their day.

But on one floor the energy spiked suddenly on the opening of the elevator doors

"Oh come on BabyGirl that is just not fair," the upset male voice stated as he and his companion exited onto the floor that held the offices of the BAU.

Penelope Garcia the technical wunderkind of their unit just ignored the petulant tone and quickly walked into her domain and slammed the door behind her.

Derek Morgan stood dumbfounded at the situation he now found himself in.

"Damn She is evil," he muttered as he pushed open the frosted glass door.

Yesterday both Hotch and his BabyGirl had demanded a full explanation of the 'war' between JJ and Reid from him and Emily

Out of the two Garcia was the one that worried him .

Their Boss man, Aaron Hotchner was a straight talking guy ...well 85% of the time anyway. The most he could do was shoot him or fire him.

Penelope Garcia however ,could mercilessly play with his life on every freaking level- Financially [she could wipe out his pension in micro seconds] Professionally [rumours upon rumours] Mentally [his BabyGirl knew all his secrets] and most importantly emotionally.

Yeah his Sweet Lady held his beating heart in the palm of her soft hand.

"And if I don't figure this out. Her long purple nails are gonna shred it," He muttered as he threw himself into his desk chair. "How the hell do I do this?"

The day was proceeding on track with mounds of paperwork and phone consultations keeping everyone busy. Beta team was absent from the bullpen, as they had flown out to Delaware to deal with a suspected serial poisoner

.

So the bullpen was marginally less chaotic than normal, but still humming along.

0947hrs

Aaron Hotchner's dark eyes watched the flow of interactions through the blinds of his office as he sipped at his coffee. The good stuff Rossi had brewed in the conference room pot.

' If everyone gets this it will be done in a day. And I have no idea where Reid gets it or even the name of the blend.' Rossi explained defending his actions with a cocky grin.

Aaron had to agree as he sipped the brew, that Rossi was correct. This nectar would be gone too soon if everyone got some. Reid obviously meant it for the team when he mentioned it. And it went well with the White chocolate cookies Garcia had presented him with earlier.

He watched as Prentiss and Morgan chatted sporadically as they worked through their assigned piles. It was obvious to him that their relationship was still fragile, but under repair.

Yeah it looked to him like those two were starting to heal their rifts.

When Garcia appeared into view with more files .Morgan must have grumbled.

For the brightly dressed Technical analyst dumped them all on his desk and with a dazzling smile walked away.

Prentiss couldn't hold in the laughter at the shocked look on Morgan's face.

He had to admit it brought a smile to his face too. But then Garcia had that talent for bringing sunshine into darkness. And he thanked God for it every single day.

Prentiss patted Morgan's back with fake commiseration about his extended workload. Then with a giggle took some off the top of his towering pile of files.

Morgan shook his head at his Baby Girls antics then returned Prentiss' smile.

Although this little show JJ had not said one word to either Morgan or Prentiss.

Which worried him immensely .

He understood the fracture between JJ and Morgan. Morgan had not been gentle in his condemnation of her conduct and attitude to Reid when they had talked yesterday. He had made no secret about his feelings about his and JJ actions but this was something new. Had he been blind to this on purpose he wondered.

But this distancing from Prentiss was odd.

JJ had spent hours playing Emily at online scrabble while she was away. Just to keep a connection with her 'dead' friend.

Now every invitation Prentiss issued to join in the conversation were being turned down. With a sweet smile and a word or two. But still turned down flat.

What is going on with you JJ? Talk to us, he silently asked.

His musings were disturbed by a brisk knock on his office door. He had been expecting it.

"Come in Dave," he called moving to sit behind his desk. After all the old dog had probably profiled that quirk years ago.

David Rossi entered with a box and a large mug full of the good stuff.

Aaron couldn't contain the slight upward twitch to his lips when he recognised the birthday gift from Garcia.

The gifts were always unique, fun and usually embarrassing as hell.

Rossi's mug was a prime example.

It was Dark purple with a yellow Wanted poster on the side. The wanted in question was one SSA David Rossi for being a Player par excellence

"don't even start with me Aaron," Rossi instructed seeing the younger man's expression. "If I don't use the damn thing I,ll get waterworks...and probably a decimated stock portfolio."

"At the very least," replied quite seriously.

"F##k you Aaron. After the tonne of crap that landed on Morgan last night. I am not taking any chances of upsetting our Tech-Goddess."

Aaron had to agree about that. He had felt slightly bad for the younger agent having to deal with Garcia throwing a blue fit, then howling into his chest.

"I am sure Morgan can handle it...hopefully. What's in the box?"

"No idea. Garcia just gave me them for you," Rossi informed him as he handed over the small cardboard box covered in pictures of coffee cups.

It was the sort of thing, he would have thought Garcia saved for Reid.

He opened it carefully not wanting to damage it.

Inside he found four cookies two White, two Dark and a scribbled note.

*DON'T TELL MORGAN. X *

Hotch smiled and passed the two dark cookies over to Rossi.

"So what did you get from your little observation?...I saw you when I was getting coffee."

Aaron nodded as he munched on his cookie. They really were very good. Reminded him of his Grandma's. Yum!

"Morgan and Prentiss are handling their own repairs. And seem to be moving slowly, but they are healing. Garcia and Prentiss are doing that girl thing that I never ever understood, and probably never will."Aaron informed his friend with a slight frown.

"Girl Thing? elaborate please?"

"You know go to a spa, max out your credit card on shopping and get tipsy on wine. I have no idea how it works, but Haley and Jess did it every time they had a bust up."

"And that works?" Rossi sounded flabbergasted.

How has he been married three times and not cottoned on to this, Hotch thought. But then again that might be the reason he's been married three times.

"Seems too," he replied through cookie crumbles.

Which Rossi thought made him look about ten.

"So big $64000 question?"

"What's going on with JJ and Reid?."

"Actually I think we should leave Reid out of this for now," Rossi declared leaning forward onto the dark polished wood.

"Explain?" Hotch demanded in a very low voice. Where was Rossi going with this, he wondered.

"Aaron its no secret when I met that kid ,he totally freaked me out. There I was in a new situation. With a personal agenda. Wondering if I had made the right decision. When 'Bam!' I am hit with this babbling child whose read every word I have ever written. And can recite it back to me verbatim.

And understands that there are some Big omissions in my time line...and has the gall to call me on them." Rossi shook his head thinking back to meeting Reid. Who stood there babbling with a noose round his neck from the minute they met.

"Omissions?" Hotch queried very surprised at Rossi's statement. The older man was very particular in having his research done before putting pen to paper. Or finger to laptop.

"Wrong word. I kinda glanced over Waco and Ruby Ridge." Rossi explained then looked at the other man in shock.

"I'm sorry," Hotch got out as he almost choked on his cookie. "Reid would notice them. He has read every file on those events. And I do mean every file."

"But some of them are.."

" classified, yeah I know. Gideon got them for him. I think he wanted a genius perspective on the events. "

"Oh hell I don't know if I want to hear this," Rossi groaned his hands over his bearded face.

"Trust me you do," Hotch said quietly. "Gideon pulled me into his office to listen to Reid's `report `if you like. Basically although there were mistakes made, they were at organisation level not by any one individual. He also reminded us that those lessons had been implemented. To hopefully impeded it ever happening again. But with the data you had and the strategies in place he didn't see how it could have gone down any different."

Rossi breathed deeply taking in his friends words.

No one had walked away from those incidents the same. For him it had started him thinking about leaving. To see all those life's lost...on both sides. Well he still saw it all in his nightmares. Much too often.

It shouldn't mean so much that one scrawny kid with a big brain didn't think he was a murderer. But he had to admit it did. Maybe when the kid came back they would have that talk.

"He never said," Rossi muttered quietly. "You know every time I profile that kid...don't pull that face Aaron. We cant stop it. Any of us...we all do it consciously or unconsciously. I did it consciously after meeting William Reid."

Rossi shook his head is disgust , which was mirrored in Hotch's dark glare.

"I have never had that pleasure...for which I am thankful," Aaron spat out quietly. "The thought of a ten year old Spencer having to take care of a paranoid schizophrenic, get an education and avoid the bullies. ...its probably best if we never meet.

Rossi nods and takes a drink of coffee, then sighs.

"You know Aaron I don't think I would have had the balls to go look under that stone. If it had been my old man that I thought had killed a kid...I don't know if I could have looked into it."

Aaron nods in agreement thinking of the times that stubborn need for the truth had involved Reid reaching for that inner strength.

"That's what Reid does Dave He might look fragile, but there is an inner strength. That most people overlook and he doesn't advertise."

Rossi felt his heart rate quicken, they were now where they needed to be. If they were going to fix the team dynamic he couldn't be in the dark any more

If there was going to be trust it had to be 100% or it was worthless in this job.

"He would have had to be to get free of a dilaudid addiction, especially with the physical and emotional trauma he suffered. ..I've read the files Aaron. I've heard him threaten EMTs if they go to give him pain meds. I am not stupid."

Silence fell, while Hotch silently cursed Rossi for being a nosey bas###d.

They stared at each other, both knowing they were at a crossroads.

Aaron took several deep breathes. Even after all this time had passed the Georgia case still had the power to hurt him.

"I would say it would take an exceptionally strong willed person to pull themselves out of that hole. And an even stronger one to continue on in the type of work we do," He stated quietly, while his mind presented him with a sorry image.

*FLASHBACK

It was just after ten and He was considering going to bed. Not a very tempting idea but as Haley and Jack were at Haley's parents for the weekend staying up wasnt fun either.

When he heard the soft knock on the front door he grabbed his glock before opening it.

The pitiful sight before him broke his heart.

Spencer Reid one of the most intelligent men he had ever met stood crying hopelessly in the pouring rain, wearing only a pair of sweats and a thin jacket over a translusent t-shirt.

Without a thought he pulled the skinny youth into his home, into his embrace.

"it hurts Hotch...I don't want this...but I am so tired..please" Reid sobbed into his bosses shoulder.

Hotch pulled away so he could see the boys eyes. "How long?"

"about two hours..AAh! Hotch it hurts so bad...I'm sorry..I'm sorry ..please don't be mad." Reid gasped out as he doubled over in Hotch,s hallway. The cramps running through his body completely beyond his control.

"Come sit down till I get my car keys. Its okay Reid we'll get you to the ER." Aaron promised softly as he carried the shaking man to his couch.

But his soft words had the opposite effect they were meant to. Spencer s fear provided him with enough energy to grab onto Hotch,s leg as he straightened up.

"NO Hotch no...please Hotch I can do it...don't want to loose my family...loose you...Please Hotch Please Please."

Hotchner had read up on Hydromorphine, not letting himself acknowledge the reason why.

He knew Reid trusted him, that was why he'd come here tonight. The withdrawal was relatively brief but very intense and painful. If anything went wrong though... His thoughts jumped from one thing to another in his worry.

"Spencer.."

"Please Hotch please...I can do it."

Hotch stared into the red lidded eyes that had once shone so brightly, and saw a determination he wouldn't have believed could dwell within this shattered shell.

"Please Hotch I promise I,ll be good,"Reid sobbed once more clutching tightly to Hotch,s leg. "Promise...be good."

Hotch placed his hand on the boys straggly wet hair.

Could he really be the cause of him loosing the only family he had. Yes it was against every rule, but dammit he didn't want to loose Spencer either.

"Okay Spencer calm down" he instructed quietly. " We aren't going to the ER...but if we are going to do this- MY WORD IS LAW." he declared as he lifted the far too light body up into his arms.

Reid looked at curiously athim for a moment from his position lying prone in his bosses arms.

"Isn't it always?" he asked seriously before another cramp of pain rushed through his body.

**END FB**

Rossi's musing pulled him back to the present.

"I knew an agent like that a long time ago. His poison was Jack Daniels and amphetamines. And he was a mean son of a bitch when he was on a tear. How the hell he kept it together on the job..phff! I have no idea. But everything else in his life was slowly disintegrating. His salvation came in the form of one of his kids asthma attacks. He was too drunk to drive to the hospital, and had to sit and listen to her gasping for breathe till the EMTs got there. I'm willing to bet he still attends his `club` every week...wonder if he'll go more often now he's retiring in...about 60 days"

Not many things surprised Aaron Hotchner any more, for good or bad. But he would admit if only to himself that being told- if only indirectly- that Director John E Carentine, the boss of bosses was a recovering addict was a kick in the head.

But surprisingly it was another random thought that had Hotch biting his hand to muffle the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

The insanity of his thoughts plus the What-the-hell look on Rossi's face weren't making it easy at all.

After a few moments he had calmed down enough to look at the confused Italian.

"You wanna share or should I just phone the Psych ward?" Rossi grumbled not liking being outside the joke.

"I'm sorry Dave I must be more tired than I thought. It was just the thought of all the wasted time I spent worrying about the brass finding out about Reid. And here it comes out, that the Man was fully cognisant of the whole situation. Damit he is probably Reids sponser." Hotch explained to his friend , while suppressing the desire to chortle loudly once again.

David could see the funny side of that and let out a warm chuckle of his own.

But he also knew someone who would be furious if told of Reid's connections in the higher echelons of the FBI. For that gave Reid access to the political allies Strauss wanted. For Erin didn't make friends she collected allies.

"Just makesure that Strauss never finds out. Shed try and take him as far away from you as possible, immmediately." Rossi instructed with a grimace. How had that pretty girl turned into the iron-bitch she was now, he wondered. And what part did he have to play in that transformation.

"...because she would see Reid's connection to Carentine as something I could use ...Politically speaking." hotch sighed catching on to the other mans thoughts.

"retired or not John's opinion matters to those who make protocol. He is a very smart man Aaron, and I have no doubt that he has asked for Reid's input regarding policy..." Rossi continued, smiling at the thought of the long diatribes Carentine would have had to listen to. Nothing was ever Yes or No with the young Genius.

"So if Strauss thought that Reid could give a negative picture of her actions.."

"Believe me Aaron, if Reid has Carentine's ear then he potenially could cripple her ambitions within the bureau. And politically too." Rossi stated thinking how odd it was that the least politically minded person he had ever met. Held this much clout.

"Or mine...No Dave I know he wouldnt," Hotch insisted seeing the black thundercloud emerging from the older mans face. "Reid how ever pissed off at me. Would tell me first. He wouldnt stab me in the back..Thats just not who he is."he declared confidently.

"Aaron I agree that I dont believe he would do that to you...to anyone others dont know that. Also ,I think we both have to acknowlege that Spencer Reid is going to be changed by this mess. John is right. Reid could walk out of those doors and by the time he hit the parking lot he'd be in another job. His talents leave his career path wide open. T he fact that he took a sabbatical while Emily was dead tells me he is quite capable of walking away from the job...if not all of us."

before Hotch could comment a knock on the door silenced him.

"come in," he instructed his voice calm and autorative. Not showing an inkling of the shudder of fear that had run through him at Rossi's words.

Would Reid really leave the BAU?

Garcia entered but not at her normally perky pace. Which her next words explained.

"Strauss handed me this file, and instructed me to inform the garage that you we would need two SUVs in an hour." she practically growled handing the FBI file to her bossman.

"Typical Strauss manouver," Rossi chuckled. " Dont let her upset your day kitten."

Garcia didnt want to smile, but that little nickname always had that effect. And that dratted man knew it. Profilers just sucked!

Hotch just shook his head at Rossi. The man could not stop flirting if his life depended on it. At first glance he couldnt see what strauss was in a an all powering hurry about. Then one of the names hit home...the daughter of a congressman. Someone headed for the Senate...a political ally of Strauss'

Hotch sighed. This investigation was going to be conducted under a magnifying glass. Drat that woman!

"Okay Garcia call the Team to the conference room in 10mins. And do your magic with this," he instructed gently as he handed the file back to their Technical Goddess.

Blast, she though they were both trying to make her smile. When she really wanted to hit Strauss with a large external hard drive.

"Very good sir," she said giving in and smiling brightly. "But for your information ...I still want to sink her portfolio." she stated as she exited the office door.

"You know I think Morgan is a very brave man for taking her on," Hotch said very quietly. Just in case the Mistress of all Knowleddge had bugged his office.

"I just hope he knows that this is it. He tries to get out of this and she will make our worst UnSub look like the Easter Bunny." Rossi stated with an enormous grin.

"You like watching train wrecks too dont you?" Hotch stated as he pushed back his chair.

"what can I say," the michievous bearded man got up and moved toward the door. "Coffee?"

aaron straightened his tie and jacket as he to walked to the door.

"Oh god yes! I am going to need it with this case."

1225hrs Washing DC metro police station.

Two hours later they were knee deep in the reports that surrounded this case. One that should have come to light weeks ago. But which hadnt until the victims became visable.

Prentiss hated that some some cops still treated the working girls as if their life's didnt matter. She had seen it before, but it still pissed her off.

But as she went over the scant information they had about these girls, part of her brain was thinking about the brush off JJ had given her earlier.

They used to be so close, even when she had returned JJ had been there for her. But now she was definetly pulling away.

She had tried earlier to talk to JJ about getting together with Garcia, maybe go to a Spa, few drinks, have a good girly talk over Ben &Jerry's.

But JJ had shut her down before she even got to the drinks.

It wasnt just an `not just now` kind of shut down either. It was a `never` shutdown.

But for now...the case came first, she declared mentally. Pushing JJ into that `later` cupboard hard.

Little did she know that Morgan had seen the little scenario and had fed it into his little notes, as he thought of his decision.

**Fback**

As they drove into DC proper, Morgan was still puzzling over how to do what his beautiful girlfriend had decided was his payback for not telling her everything.

Oh she understood, she said that it was done out of good intentions. That she realised he had done it to keep her `happy` and out of the `warzone`

But, she said, Omission was still a lie.

And lies had no place in their relationship. EVER

and he had to agree that that was true. Most Definetley.

And that was when his beautiful BabyGirl had turned into the Machevellian Goddess of Evil.

Penelope Garcia frustrated matchmaker extrodainaire had declare that he find out just what species of bug had crawled up JJ's ass and turned her into a vile Harpy. And exterminate it with extreme prejudice.

But as much as he wished to gain all those Brownie points from garcia and have peace reign once more at work. He couldnt think of a plausible way to do it.

Obstacle One, he thought. Although not as experienced as him JJ was still a profiler. So would read any tricks he could pull, to get information. And probably whine to Hotch about it. Not Good!

Obstacle Two. He was still pissed at her for the mess the team was in. Okay Hotchner had lied too. But he was trying to heal the rifts. JJ had made no attempt beyond the pitful `sorry` she had thrown Reid after throwing acid at his profiling skills. So any suddenly chummy advances would be totally false and come across that way.

Obstacle three. He didnt know this JJ. She wasnt at the DOD for long, but it was long enough to change who she was.

She was more confident and ambitious now. Which was fine by him. But a long with that had come a hardness and distance that had never been part of the compassionate JJ he aways known.

No, he had to admitt he was stumpped about how to do this.

He was a profiler, not a wizard, he thought. Then cringed inwardly as he realised he had just paraphrased Star Trek.

But wait a mo! He was a Profiler...the profile. Work the profile.

With JJ as the Unsub!?

{what about the no intra-team profiling? His angel questioned sternly, sounding just like his ma}

[Screw it...this is an Emergency! Stated his little red devil, who scarily sounded like Rossi. What you want him to loose his BabyGirl you looser?]

Its not like its going to go public, Morgan put in on the argument.

[Hell yeah!...Clever thinking my Boy. Thats do able]

{If Hotch...} at which point the devil duck taped the Angel and thru him in a ditch.

Morgan promised himself no more Dark movies for a while. His head was definitely getting weird on him.

But decision made.

Morgan was going to profile JJ also known as Jennifer Jareau or The Harpy.

EndFB

CHAPTER TWELVE.

Wednesday1430hrs Garcia's Technical Sanctuary

As Garcia processed through all the data that the team had been asking for.

She wondered if they were working double time to get home fast, so they wouldn't be under Strauss' beady eye. That woman really made her want to scream. Honestly you would think she would be glad of a team that made a unit under her purview look good. But nothing Aaron Hotchner's team did was good enough. Stupid woman!

Her musings and key strokes were interrupted by a knock at the door to her fortress.

Even though she knew she was in the middle of the FBI complex she still didn't like unexpected knocks at her door.

"Yes who is it?"

"Miss Garcia it's Agent Michaels." a warm voice replied. "A bouquet has been delivered...

Michaels took a step back as the door suddenly sprung open to expose the dramatic analyst.

"Oh My!" she cried on seeing the large bouquet the agent was holding in front of him. "Who's it from?"

Michael smiled at the absolute glee on the woman's face. And wondered why his girlfriend never reacted to his flowers like that. Maybe time for a change, he thought.

"There is a card somewhere in there. But I don't know. The mail room brought them into the Bullpen by mistake," he explained as she embrace the vase.

"Thank you very much Agent Michaels. Oh aren't they lovely?" she smiled turning back into her den, not expecting an answer.

Michaels did think she realised she hadn't closed the door behind her, as she started looking around her domain for the best place to put the blooms.

He smiled as he closed it for her. It was definite time for a change of girlfriend.

Agent Michaels was correct Garcia had realised about the door.

She was lost in finding the right place for her gift. One that looked good, but wouldn't damage her babies. Who were very sensitive to moisture.

"Okay we will put you over here for now," she decided placing the multi faceted vase on a small file cabinet in which she stored paper and computer supplies. The Paper was for Reid's arcane files, of course.

"Now lets have a look at the card," she muttered wondering which of the gentlemen in her life had earned brownie points.

Was it Rossi or her Boss man trying to cheer her up again after her encounter with Strauss the Grouse?

Or maybe her delicious Chocolate thunder god, trying to wheedle his way out of his assignment?

But as she looked at the bouquet again she took in its composition and she didn't think it was any of the above.

"Lets see 1,2,3..13 deep pink roses...that's..okay that's "Friends forever", she smiled as she checked the meanings online. " purple hyacinth...oh that's I am sorry. Whose sorry and for what? Okay iris...white iris...I have a message for you...Well that's good, maybe the card..Where is it?"

she gently moved the blooms aside to find the card. Instead she found a little purple drawstring bag attached carefully to the centre flower.

"Okay so I have to `read` the flowers first then the card," she muttered to her self. Unconsciously following the rules that applied in an online game she played. " So Eglantine rose...oh I don't like this...` I wound to heal.` please don't let this be some scary stalker I don't think I am up to that."

Just in case she put on the thin gloves she wore when she was working on the insides of her babies, and untied the purple ribbon.

Untieing the drawstring she took out a small picture card. It was a picture of an old British Telephone box standing on the corner of some London street.

Turning it over curiously she felt her tears well up as she read the words printed carefully in the middle.

#Your favourite Number Two pencil place. 191- DrW = mins#

"Spencer?" she whispered a bright smile illuminating her whole being.

Yeah I know I am a B###h!

In saying that, I am typing the next bit right now. So it should only be a couple of hours till its up.

Again sorry for the delay.

Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 07**_

**See I told you I was typing it..lol**

**This chapter is about Garcia and Reid's meeting. Rather wordy but I needed to establish how strong their relationship is.**

**hope you enjoy...**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

1310HRS In BAU technical analyst colourful cave.

Garcia had understood Reid's floral message.

And that single Eglantine Rose was really freaking her out. She had checked three different sources online. And each one gave the meaning 'I wound to heal'

Then there was the picture card featuring an old British telephone box on one side and a printed message on the other.

'Your favourite Number Two pencil place ' was pretty easy.

She smiled to herself remembering Reid red face as Morgan explained about her baby genius' comment that chopsticks were like Number Two pencils.

So she knew where?

But 191- DrW= mins had her puzzled.

"Okay lets go through it bit by bit," Garcia announced to the empty room as she paced. " 191...well it has to be minutes too, if the answers minutes So 191 minutes minus DrW would be...ohohoh! The time to be there," she exclaimed mentally high fiving herself.

But the joy didn't last as she read the card again.

"oh for the love of...you know I am no use at Mathematical equations," she complained to the absent Agent. " You're the genius Doctor Reid not me..."

Garcia paced her small room once again twirling the card in her hands looking for something she had missed. When suddenly without warning it hit.

"Oh I am a freaking Genius." Garcia crowed as she grabbed her bouquet and danced as madly as space would allow. " I am a genius!"

Her exuberant distraction was called to a halt abruptly by the ring on her phone.

"Genius Extrodainaire..How may I dazzle you today?" she laughingly said.

"Wow!" came the awed voice of one Derek Morgan. When he left she had been in a Strauss induced funk that even he couldn't quite get her totally out of before they left.

"Oh I am my love. I most absolutely am WOW. So how may I rock you delicious?"

"Behave you wild woman," he laughed glad his princess was back to her incorrigible self. " We just sent some names to you. Need you to work your magic on them Baby Girl"

"Sheesh I thought you wanted me to work. You shall have everything from onesies to bad credit as soon as possible. Eh Morgan?" Garcia hesitated bringing it up now in the middle of a case. But they had said no lies so she couldn't not tell him something.

Morgan felt a shudder of worry run up his spine at the change of her tone. Maybe she wasn't as over Strauss as he had assumed.

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"I ..I have to go out in a little bit..." she began.

"... are you okay?" he demanded. Garcia never left in the middle of a case. Something was going on.

"Derek I am fine. I just have to go out...I will take my Notebook with me, so I am still available. I just cant discuss it right now...

"Penelope what's going on?"

"Look as soon as you come back we will discuss it," Garcia stated trying to stay strong. If the team knew Reid was meeting her. Case or not ,someone would turn up. And she wouldn't risk it.

"Pene..."

"Got to get on. Love you." she promised. Then did something she had never done before. She put the phone down on her Chocolate Adonis. "Oh god Reid this better be worth it," she cried as she got up and packed her souped up mini-me into it sparkly protective sleeve ready for a quick exit.

"Right now lets have a look at these names...okay lets start digging...oh ugh not nice at all...and you?..." she muttered as files appeared on her screen.

Hotch turned to speak to Morgan after his normal banter with Garcia, and caught the worried look in the others man's face.

He was standing looking at his phone outside their room,as if it had just bitten him.

"Morgan? Everything all right Morgan?" he enquired quietly not wanting to attract to much attention to the unusual behaviour of the younger profiler.

"Yeah!,,at least..Yeah Garcia will run those checks and get back to up asap," Morgan stated pulling himself together. He knew the deal Private stuff waited until the case was done.

So he was rather surprised when Hotch lowered his voice and asked, "But?"

"She's going out..taking Mini-me with her.." he began

"Mini-me?" Hotch asked ,so trying not to think of Austin Powers.

"Oh its what Garcia calls her notebook computer," Morgan explained rubbing his hand over the back of his bald head. " Hotch, Garcia doesn't go out in the middle of a case...and she put the phone down on me when I asked why"

Hotch smirked internally at the sting to Morgan's ego that leaked into his words. It would do Ladies man extraordinary good to know that Penelope Garcia was well able to knock him down if he got too full of himself.

But he did agree Garcia's behaviour was odd'

"I agree that is unlike Garcia. But for now I need your focus here. If those names pan out we could be home tonight. Make sure to talk then, no matter what." the older man counselled softly.

Morgan nodded his head, knowing that the words came from the experience of his failed marriage to Haley.

Before he could give his thanks...

"Hotch!" Rossi bellowed from the other room commanding their attendance.

"Lets go!" Hotch ordered marching back into their command centre. All business now.

The Emperors Dragon was one of those out of the way places that never needed to advertise. The food and the service were so good they kept their clientèle effortlessly. And their clientèle spread the news by word of mouth carefully.

Neither side wanting the world to know of this diamond and spoil it.

Garcia had originally brought Reid here to learn how to use chopsticks. It had been a couple of years since Morgan had told her about the Number Two pencil event, so she asked why he needed to learn now.

And she had learned one of Reid's closely held secrets.

Far from being the blushing virgin Morgan always joked about. Reid explained to her that he was bi-sexual and had recently met someone he liked. And this person wanted to take him out for Chinese...

That relationship hadn't come to anything.

But the strong relationship between herself and the good doctor had only grown stronger and deeper from then on.

Interestingly, without the pressure of the teams presence. Reid got the hang of using the chopsticks within three meals.

"Ah Miss Garcia. Lovely to see you again," the pretty young Chinese woman at the reception desk greeted. " Your party is already seated. This way please."

Party? what freakin' party? She thought manically even as she followed the tiny woman through the restaurants tables to the booths at the back.

A very tall dark haired man stood up as she approached.

She was really, really sure they were not acquainted.

She didn't know many multi millionaires.

But before she could utter a single syllable, a much missed voice had her blubbering happy tears.

"Told you Mr Potato Head would come in handy in the end. You're just stuck on Tennant?"

"Reid," she cried out. Not really noticing the dark man ushering her into his seat. While the man who had sat opposite him got up, and moved over to sit with two other suited gentlemen in the middle booth against the back wall.

Reid pulled her into his arms as she started sobbing and rambling about 'horrible directors' and 'Rossi being sneaky.'

Which only made Reid smile and hold her tighter.

After a good five minutes she had calmed down enough to regard her friends companions.

The dark man she recognised immediately as the powerful CEO and owner of the one of the worlds biggest conglomerates. He wore the power surrounding him like a second skin. But she would bet he was consigning that expensive suit to hell every second he wore it.

Being around profilers so long had given her some extra insights into people she encountered. Not that she'd tell them that.

And as he stared back at her. She knew one other thing about Eric Nottingham. If cornered this man would fight, and win. He was dangerous.

"Don't let tall, dark and scary upset you Miss Garcia. He cant help it," the female who sat next to Nottingham quipped. " the scowl is carved in marble...unless of course you know where to tickle."

obviously she wasn't intimidated by the powerful man's demeanour at all.

"My name is Alessa Dumbarton. I'm afraid I am the one responsible for Spencer being hurt..."

"Maman no!" "Alessa that's not true." Both men exclaimed loudly obviously surprised by the woman statement.

"Maman," Reid continued after a small nod from Nottingham. "that is pure, unadulterated bulls##t. You couldn't have prevented this. No one could!

Who knew some stupid rag would print a photograph from nearly two years ago..."

"Excuse me Lost person here!"

All three of her companions had the grace to look embarrassed, but it was Reid who continued to speak.

"I am so sorry Penny. This is part of the reason for this meeting," he apologised, while still glaring at Alessa.

"Well I damn well hope you are going to explain that Eglantine rose in my beautiful bouquet," she teased with a grin. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

Garcia wrapped him up in one of her patented cuddles seeing the strain and sadness in his golden eyes.

"Penny things are going to get a bit weird," he spoke carefully into her blonde hair as he cuddled her in return. " But I don't want you to ever doubt our friendship. We have faced the worst together and we have come through.

God without you, Hotch and Maman I wouldn't be clean now."

"Spencer you do that yourself," Alessa admonished quietly.

"But having the family and Penny to talk to makes it a lot easier to deal with cravings...and other things."

"Which is where I bow out," Nottingham announced standing up. "Miss Garcia it has been a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for looking after this pest. He is a pain but he is the only one out of the bunch that can play chess."

and with that he joined the suited men, who were obviously bodyguards.

"Cheeky rat...just for that I am having dessert. Death by Chocolate," Alessa threatened playfully. At least Garcia thought she was playing...

"No you're not." Reid squeaked in horror. Then blushed as Alessa laughed.

"Miss Garcia I hope we get a chance to talk when all this brouhaha is over. Till then stay well." Alessa offered her hand to Garcia. And they shook before she moved to the other table too.

Before she moved though she scowled at the young profiler.

"Eat." she ordered in a tone that spoke of the habit of command.

Garcia burst out laughing as her friend started to eat his Special Chow mien with dexterity. "she knows you well"

"Too bloody well," the doctor grumbled putting down his chopsticks. Then carefully removing the lids off the covered dishes. "I ordered for you. I hope its okay."

Garcia laid her hand on his. She was sure in his nervousness he was going to start to babble. " I am sure it will be delicious as always. Why don't you just tell me what it is you want to tell me?"

"Firstly I am healing. With the Health police all around I couldn't do anything but. And Alessa and Eric wouldn't have allowed this visit if I wasn't up to it. Secondly I know you are curious. But I cant tell you where I am staying? Its for everyone's safety, including yours?" he stated firmly seeing her mouth open to argue. If anyone could track him down it would be Garcia and that could bring big trouble to her door.

"Maman is due to give evidence to a closed Senate hearing. They came after me because they couldn't get anyone else. As I said earlier some paper printed an old picture that showed us together. And someone did their homework..."

"So they threatened you to keep her silent," Garcia whispered, even though she wanted to squeal loudly.

"If it was. It backfired. Now she's out for their blood." he replied thinking of how furious Alessa had been at his injuries. " We think it was supposed to be a kidnapping. But me having a companion who can fight upset their plans. So they hurt me as a warning. Stupid move Big time." he concluded waiting for the big boom he knew would come.

"Oh no phonon not again," she squealed for real this time as the thought of Georgia flashed through her head. "You eat that and you go back to your safe place," she ordered frantically trying to put the chopsticks back into his hand. "Eat!...why are you smiling?...Eat!"

"You are so totally amazing Garcia," he announced pulling her back into a hug. " And I don't tell you that enough. Or say thank you enough"

"Shut up and eat," she cried hugging him back. " Your my family," she stated as if it explained everything.

And he supposed, in a strange way it did.

With a last squeeze he let her go, but didn't start eating.

"The Eglantine," He sighed. "I wound to heal...The orders surrounding Emily's death. Made no sense then, and even less now. I agree that whisking her away in secrecy kept her safe in the short term, but in the long term would have left her alone and vulnerable..."

"I am sure Hotch..."

"Garcia, you have to understand Hotch fought against this mess. He wasn't in control... the DoD were. This was already planned out when Hotch went to them for help in Emily's extraction. They had all their stipulations written in concrete and had no intention of moving. But ask your self why? Our team has been read in on CIA and DoD top secret before...what was so different now? When Emily first came back I thought it might be something to do with her...but that made no sense either. She's just as damaged as all of us. The major casualty is the Team, Garcia. " Reid explained passionately, even though he knew each word would wound his friend.

"Why would anyone want to destroy the top team in the country? That makes no sense. Cant your Big Boss John tell you?" she snapped not happy that he hadn't told her about Carentine. And maybe just a tad jealous.

Reid nearly choked on his food at the twinge of green he heard in her last comment. "Penelope Garcia," he admonished. " green is not your colour. Okay here it is...between us..only us. No Morgan. No Emily, No Hotch, No the God of Cyberspace. Understood?"

Garcia nodded rather embarrassed that he'd got her whisp of jealousy.

"I promise."

"John has been my sponsor in NA for nearly five years. I can hardly believe it! Between you, John, Hotch and Maman,s zoo, I will reach 5 years being clean in 58 days." he announced the last part in total amazement.

"Maman, Reid?"

"Sorry, yet again Garcia. You two are so apart of my existence that I forget you have never met. Maman is my name for Alessa. It was originally Petite Maman but over time it became Maman." he explained quietly realising it was time to handle something he had put off to long. "It was the name my mum gave her when they first met at Bennington."

"so they're friends?"

"They were," he whispered. Then with a deep breathe he continued.

"I know you kept that recording I made for my mum..."

"Well I just wanted..." Garcia began to explain. How her heart sank every time she thought of throwing that tribute to Reid's love for his mum away.

"It's okay Penny I am not angry. Its just...She's gone Pen. She's Gone."

Garcia froze for a moment reading the eyes full of memories, and of words never said. Then pulled him in tight to her as she felt her friends tears fall onto her shoulder.

"I am so so sorry Spencer. When did you find out?" thinking it must have been after he was stabbed.

"I am sorry too Penny. It happened the night of Rossi's cooking lesson...I got a phone call when I was on my way home..." he whispered lost in his memory of that awful night.

Part of Garcia wanted to pull away and bop Reid on the nose for not telling her. For not telling the team. But then she understood this was another casualty of the fractures in trust surrounding Emily's death.

"Reid why haven't you told me before? Or the others ?" she asked wanting to hear if she was right or was this something else.

"Penelope..you see the good in everyone. You want to trust everyone...I cant! I don't! I love and trust you 200%..if that were possible. If I didn't I wouldn't be sitting here..." he promised. "As for Morgan, he and I we have a long road to go. And it wont be the same relationship as before. We are no longer those people, as I told you. And in the end we might not like where that road takes. But I cant stay the scared ,socially inept kid for ever. I wouldn't be much of a genius if I did, would I? No Garcia, I am nearly 30 years old its time I woke up to who I am...as for the rest of the team I will deal with each one professionally, but we will just have to see what happens about the rest when I return." he finished closing his eyes as he rested his head back against the booth.

Garcia could tell this was all taking a toll on her friend. But there was one question she had to ask. A question about one of Spencer Reid's big secrets.

"What about Hotch?" she asked quietly her face full of compassion.

Reid opened his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Penelope. I have loved that man for years. I don't know how to not love him. Believe me I have tried...but right now I don't think I know who Aaron Hotchner is. " he stated sadly his eyes full of unshed droplets. "and I really do need to know who he is, if I am to ever trust him again. The really sad thing is Penny, I don't think he knows who he is right now either."

"Okay sweety I get it," she whispered holding onto his thin hand. Wishing with all her heart that both her sweet friend and her damaged Boss man would heal each other and live happily ever after.

But life wasn't a fairytale or even a PG movie.

"But you are coming back? Cause Carentine made it sound like we were on the bottom of your options," Garcia said hoping this was the right change of subject to start the silent man beside her talking.

"Penny I want to come back. But I need to know who has my back, who I can trust...so I intend to call in all those favours from people that no one knows I am acquainted with. And I am going to get myself read in on the original papers surrounding this fiasco at the DoD..."Reid explained quietly not wanting any of the waiting staff to hear his words.

Garcia looked totally stunned and really worried.

"Reid you hate all of that bureaucracy and smooozing." she stated wondering if this was a part of the new Reid. And not sure she would like him if it was.

"I do Garcia. And I have no doubt that I am gonna get blind drunk after doing this...But I want to come home. I want to come back to the BAU and not feel that awful distrust and violent anger. I need to see the truth with my own eyes, even if its gonna break my heart all over again." he replied slowly, his head already having an idea about how much damage his heart was about to get hit with.

"JJ ! You think..No Reid No !?" she cried ,reliving that nightmare of her family fracturing, and her being helpless to stop it.

"Penny I don't know anything for sure. So I am not going to accuse or defend ..I cant ..I haven't the energy for wasted battles. Even with you Pretty Penny," He smiled sadly, but still it was a smile.

"So what happened between you two...because I know something occurred that you've been protecting me from. So spill, now!" she ordered still rather unnerved by the thought that Reid could imagine JJ doing this...

"I honestly don't know what happened to her...Personality transplant with a rabid wolves or curse by a Wicked Sorcerer seem as likely as anything. All I do know for certain is she didn't take it well when I informed her that I knew what she had done involving my friend Mary." the memory of that day brought a wicked grin to the tired face.

" OK you are going to explain that now. Cause I know that impish look to well to be fooled Mr." Garcia quipped to cover her uneasiness of what was to come.

But she should have known. Ill or not Reid was still a profiler.

"Its not too bad Penny I suppose...she saw a friend and I having dinner at LaMaison."

Garcia smiled at the fancy restaurants name. Reid didn't date like Morgan had. But those he did date were treated to the best he could afford.

"Very nice" she grinned wondering where the boom was.

"Yes it was a very nice dinner. It was a special occasion as I hadn't seen Mary since she took her Holy vows."

"Vows? you were dating a Nun?"

"of course not," Reid laughed at his outrageous friend. " Mary was in one of my phd Philosophy classes and we kept in touch."

"Okay! Cause I think dating a nun is a sin," Garcia giggled, waving her bejewelled hands in front of her flushed face.

"What would running a full FBI security check on them be then?" Reid demanded . Even though the smile stayed on his lips, his eyes were not laughing.

"JJ...JJ ran a security check on your nun?" Garcia stuttered. Amazed at this turn of affairs.

"Mary Patrick isn't my nun. But yes she did. And during our confrontation I got the distinct impression that this is not the first time she had done so...at that point I walked out of her office, before I did something I would regret.

"JJ ran a security check on a nun!" Garcia repeated

"Garcia!?"

"I am sorry. It just sounds like it should be the punchline to some lame joke on Comedy Central." she explained with a small grin.

"I suppose it does," Reid agreed with a small grin of his own.

"So my dove what do you need me to do ?"

"Oh Garcia. I don't want you to do anything...No! Just listen. One...you would loose your job or end up in prison if you go near DoD files. Two. I don't want you to attract the attention of those responsible for my injuries. Three. I don't want you stuck in the middle with me and the team. All today was about Penny was to assure you I am fine. And to let you know that whatever comes next I love you dearly. And no matter what you think you hear or see I will never betray you or your secrets. Genii United." he explained patiently knowing that Garcia wouldn't like what he was staying.

Garcia didn't, but she couldn't really argue with his statements either.

"You sweet talk to Hotch like that and he'll have you over his big desk in a second" she whispered.

"Doubtful," Reid replied trying unsuccessfully to control his blushes.

"So what happened to the Boy Genius afraid of the Dark?" Garcia teased cuddling into his side.

"He grew up a little and learned that the dark isn't so scary if you know how to use it,"Reid replied half joking, half serious.

"But you are still my Junior G-man right?"

"Always...just a little more Bad ass, a little less Geek. Well a little.." Reid laughed in-between eating some more of the delicious meal before him.

"Oh be still my throbbing ovaries...Dr Spencer Reid, Bad ass FBI agent..who needs 007?"

"Garcia I am trying to eat!" Reid squealed as he cringed at her metaphor.

Garcia laughed at his screwed up face, and her heart settled a little. Yeah her little brother was growing up but she could still make him blush.

She knew that serious waves where going to wash up on the BAUs shore no matter what Reid discovered. But for the short time they had left she just wanted to visit and smile with her friend.

Too soon Alessa came over to the table, leaning on her black cane.

"I'm sorry but its time my dears," she apologised while quickly glancing at Reid's plate.

It must have been enough, Garcia thought as she caught the slight grin on the older woman's face.

Garcia slid along the bench to allow Reid to get out.

She noticed he was still a little shaky as he stood up, with Eric's assistance. And worried that his visit today had tired him out too much.

But knew Reid to well to comment on it. He would only say he was fine anyway.

"See you soon I hope," Reid said pulling her in to a hug. Which was rather unusual for him. He was normally the one being hugged. But he was getting better at the physical contact thing. He didn't have much choice ,Alessa and Zani were for ever hugging and kissing him.

And he found that he really didn't hate it, as much as he thought he would.

"Just take care of you. And come home soon okay?" Garcia whispered trying desperately not to start bubbling over him again.

"I promise, I promise." Spencer replied giving her a last squeeze before moving away. "And you take care of you too."

"I will," she promised trying to smile as he disappeared through the kitchen with Eric and two of the suited bodyguards.

"he will get better," Alessa promised softly, as she rubbed the other woman's arm comfortingly.

"I know its silly but I worry about him every time he's out of my sight." Garcia explained feeling quite comfortable in the other woman's company.

"Don't I know it," Alessa laughed. "Sometimes I want to wrap the beggar up in bubble wrap and stick him in a climate controlled library."

Garcia laughed at that. Knowing that that thought had run through her mind on quite a few occasions

"I think that Morgan and Hotch have had those thoughts too." she admitted wondering what they would make of this strong female. "Oh crud I forgot to ask Reid what to tell the others? The Team?"

Alessa smiled at the flustered woman whom her son so adored.

She had to admit she was quite impressed with the exuberant analyst.

"I am sure Spencer trusts your judgement After all you are a fellow Genius!"

"Only in Cyberspace..."

"Rubbish! I don't need to be a profiler to read your intelligence. Or the fact that you truly care about him. So I will give you my word I will keep him safe and make sure he heals right before he dives into anything." Alessa smiled as she straightened her scarf and jacket in preparation of her departure.

"Thank you Ms Dumbarton..."

"Alessa!"

"Penelope," Garcia offered.

"I t was so nice to finally put a person to the outrageous stories that boy tells us. For now Penelope take care of yourself," Alessa smiled as she remembered some of the things Spencer had told her about his bubbly friend. She was glad he had someone to brighten the dark clouds of his occupation.

For this reason she reached out and gave Garcia a quick hug as she said Goodbye.

Then she was gone in a whirl of perfume and large bodyguards.

Garcia sat back down and thought about what she was going to tell the team. As she thought she absent-mindedly munched on the delicious KungPo chicken. As the delicious meal hit her stomach the light bulb went off how to soften the blow.

While she was munching the prawn crackers, her cell started to blare out Bad romance.

"Hey pretty lady," Morgan announced from the handset.

"Hello my Chocolate Adonis. What do you need?" Garcia asked as she reached into her bag for her mini-me.

"Nothing my Goddess. We are on our way back to Quantico."

Garcia smiled to herself , glad to hear that her family was safe and on their way home.

"I am so glad to hear that my Love. I have got lots to tell you, to tell you all," she informed him. Even though she hadn't quite decided what she was going to tell them and what she wasn't.

"Like what?" Morgan demanded. He was still a bit annoyed from the end of the last phone call.

"I promise my Hunk of Yummy, as soon as your all back at the office I will explain."

"Pen..?!"

"I promise Derek I am fine. Just come home." she begged.

She really needed to feel his strong arms around her right now.

**AN. thought I should clarify Reid note.**

**191-DrW= mins**

**DrW= Dr Who. The present incarnation is number 11.**

**so 191-11= 180mins. 3Hours from delivery.**

**Hope that made sense.**

**PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CONSEQUENCES FALL 8**_

_**a/n In answer to some reviewers questions, I hope with my hands now back in working order I will be able to get a chapter a week done. **_

_**Probably uploading on a Sunday night [UK time]**_

_**again thanks to those who have read, reviewed and favourites my little drama. To those that are lurking in the shadows Hi, come and talk to me I don't bite …. well not often anyhoo.**_

_**Oooh yeah realised I didn't put a disclaimer in...so here it is.**_

_**I don't own the rights to Criminal Minds, Thomas Gibson, Matthew Gray Gubler etc. Only the new Characters are mine. If you want to use them please ask. :-) So lets return to the tale...**_

Consequences fall chapter 14.

BAU offices Quantico. Wednesday evening.

It was a tired ,but happy team that piled out of the elevator.

Happy... but confused and curious as to why they were back here. Normally Hotch would dismiss them till the morning when they were this fatigued.

The case hadn't been physically demanding, but the stress of the time constraints and dealing with the political sharks had worn them all down.

Especially Hotch.

So it had surprised them all that after Morgan had spoken to him he had ordered them all to return to the offices.

The surprise had increased when Morgan had told them it was Garcia who needed to see them all.

Now after an hour or so of a Stubbornly silent Morgan and a stone faced Hotch, the rest of the team were getting slightly pissed off.

On seeing the emotional state of his companions as they entered the bullpen, Hotch was grateful to Morgan for taking him aside.

Morgan had explained Garcia's request and theorised that this little gathering had something to do with Reid's absence. Hotch had to agree with that assumption, but wondered just what Garcia had been up too. And was it going to come back and bite them all in the ass.

"Seems we are to go to the conference room," Emily informed them holding up a card that had been stuck to her computer screen. The purple and gold glitter left no doubt as to who the sender was.

They trooped after Prentiss up the short series of stairs and along the walkway.

"Oh my God what is that gorgeous smell?" JJ muttered just as Rossi's belly joined the conversation.

"That would be dinner," Prentiss declared taking in the covered conference table. " it looks like we are having Chinese tonight Ladies and gentlemen."

Emily moved towards her normal seat and started opening the boxes and tubs in the centre of the table.

"look?" Morgan instructed holding up another decorated card.

On this one were the words- `Eat, then we will talk. Promise` written in neon green ink and surrounded by butterfly and cat stickers.

"there's a new pot of Reid's blend too," Rossi announced pouring himself a much needed mug of the delicious coffee.

Hotch took in the table and wondered how bad Garcia's news could be if she was softening them up with food and good coffee. But he also knew just how stubborn the seemingly bubbly blonde could be. So he would eat, instead of running off to her sanctuary with the thousand burning questions that needed answers.

"Oh my! this is divine," Prentiss moaned in pleasure as she ate some Kung po chicken. JJ agreed with a nod as she dived into the Special chow mien on her plate. Even Morgan was silent as he ate his sweet n sour chicken balls.

Hotch had to grin at his team of elite profilers, they looked like a bunch of toddlers let loose in a Chocolate store. He had to admit Garcia was right on the money if her goal was to pull the teeth of the groups annoyance.

Even grumpy Rossi was happily munching down and sipping his elixir in silence.

Thirty minutes later the conference room door opened again.

But to the teams surprise it wasn't Garcia who was coming in. Prentiss felt her tummy tighten as Director Carentine entered still in his long Black cashmere coat.

"Evening people," he greeted them as if this was a normal, scheduled meeting between equals. "And congratulations on surviving the Sharks."

Rossi seemed to come to his senses first.

"Evening John. This is becoming a habit," he half joked as he shook hands with one of the top dogs of the whole FBI. "Coffee?"

Carentine looked warily at the pot Rossi had indicated. He remembered vividly the sludge that he had survived on as a Field Agent.

Rossi chuckled at the look of trepidation on the face of the man.

"It s Reid's special blend," he tempted with a grin.

"In that case I would love a cup. Nearly ran outta my stash in the office and - wont give me any outta the bag in the house." he replied comfortably as he settled unknowingly in the chair Reid would normally have taken.

"Hotch, when the kid...sorry! When Reid reappears we need to find out where he gets this stuff." Rossi said setting the mug on the table before Carentine, then retaking his own seat and sipping his own brew.

"I can just see you getting that past the Budget committee Hotch." Morgan laughed, as he imagined a certain female AD face at that request.

Carentine had to laugh at that statement. For unknown to them Carentine and Morgan where both imagining the pinched lemon face of Erin Strauss.

"It wouldn't help anyway Rossi. You cant buy this stuff in stores, its only available online. Through a Coffee Connoisseurs club."

"Why am I not surprised that Reid belongs to a Coffee club?" Morgan announced thinking of the amount of the drink his friend inhaled over a normal day.

"Oh he isn't just a member Morgan. He founded it about two..may two and a half years ago." Carentine explained enjoying the shocked looks that surrounded him. Except Aaron Hotchner's.

So Spencer came clean with Mr FBI, he mused. Wonder how that conversation went.

Before anything else could be said about Reid's online venture, the door opened once again. This time it was a very very nervous Garcia.

Without a thought Morgan was on his feet and hugging his shaking princess.

"Baby Girl! Its okay. Whatever it is we will deal with it." he promised.

So that is the lay of the land, Carentine mused to himself. If Spencer was correct Garcia was just what Morgan needed to forge that raw potential into a productive unit chief.

"Penelope thank you very much for dinner," Hotch spoke softly not wanting to upset his friend more than she already was. "Why don't you come sit down and tell us what's been happening?"

Garcia nodded but didn't move till Morgan guided her to sit between himself and Rossi.

"Okay!...It's nothing Bad...In fact I think its quite wonderful...But I know that some of you are going to be pissed at me...but I had to do it this way...I mean.."

Rossi placed his gun calloused hand on-top of the drumming fingers dancing a tattoo on the table.

"Kitten you need to take a deep breathe. Seriously you sounded like Reid," he joked expecting a punch on the shoulder for his cheek. What he didn't expect was for a whimper to escape their effervescent Technical Diva.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a surprised and worried look. Had something happened to their injured friend?

Rossi fell silent expecting Hotch to jump in and ask the questions that needed answers.

But to his surprise that didn't happen.

When he looked at his friend it was obvious why not. Aaron Hotchner was terrified. Terrified that the answers Garcia might give him wouldn't be good.

Well,Well, he gleefully thought. It seems Aaron's heart is alive and finally kicking him in the groin.

After the failure of his relationship with Haley, Hotch had put his romantic notions into cold storage, Rossi knew. He had been worried that it would take a major intervention and many, many bottles of Islay whiskey to thaw it out. But if the skinny Doctor has achieved it without, then good for him.

"Okay Baby Girl Just take it easy, bit by bit," Morgan coached in a soft voice, while suppressing his mangled thoughts about Reid.

Garcia looked round the table again, actually focusing on who was there this time. She was, for some reason, really glad that Director Carentine had been able to get there on time. She took in the looks of concern and curiosity and took a deep breathe and blurted it out.

"I HadLunchWithReidToday."

silence reigned for the couple of seconds it took to decipher the actual words.

Then chaos erupted.

"How is he?" Morgan demanded. "Where did this occur?" Carentine asked.

"When s he coming back?" Emily cried. "Why didn't you tell us?" JJ yelled.

"What did he have to say?" Rossi wanted to know.

But none of the questions could be heard in the maze of all the others.

Hotch took one look at the tears in Garcia's eyes and bellowed, "Silence."

Surprisingly even Carentine fell silent in response to the intense demand.

"Penelope the floor is yours," Hotch offered quietly after a few deep breathes to recover his calm demeanour.

Garcia threw her Boss man a small smile of gratitude. And silently asked the fates to bring her boys together.

"He looks much better than on the video," she quickly assured Morgan. "Still a bit shaky on his feet and easily tired. But he really is getting better. He is getting the attention and rest he needs. But it is gonna be awhile before he is able to..."

"Able to?" Hotch asked, trying not to bark out the questions he had whirling in his brain.

"Well...He has been caught up in a situation...The people who stabbed him wanted him as leverage to stop someone he is close to testifying in a case."

Garcia explained. She hoped that this was near enough the truth that the team wouldn't smell the obfuscation.

She had every intention of tell Morgan everything. Hotch too.

But, ill as it made her feel she didn't think she should tell the rest.

Right now her first priority was to keep her Baby Genius safe, while he did what he determined was necessary for his return.

She trusted Reid, sometimes more than herself.

"Close too?!" JJ and Hotchner's voices overlapped in a quite comical way. One that brought a smirk to Carentine's blank face, one that Rossi caught out of the side of his eye.

So you already know all this John. Why are you here? He puzzled mentally while listening carefully to each word Garcia said. For the was definetley something wrong there.

"Look we didn't get in to that, you know. We didn't have a lot of time and it wasn't exactly private with the armed bodyguards," Garcia deflected hoping the mention of the bodyguards would show the team that their boy was safe.

"Body guards?!" Morgan exclaimed rather shocked by this. He had assumed that Reid's safety was being handled by the US Marshall s or WitSec. It hadn't crossed his mind that it was being handled privately.

"Hmm Oh yeah five really hot guys in very nice dark suits," Garcia teased with a little sigh, knowing her Chocolate Adonis wouldn't like it.

"Oh my!" Emily quipped knowing what was going on. "That good PG?"

"Oh Yeah"

"Garcia for the love of all that's holy, please focus," Rossi begged.

Christ knew he didn't want Carentine to see the girls start on them. He would never hear the end of it.

"Garcia What else?" Hotch's deep voice brought Garcia back to what needed to be said and done like nothing else could.

I guess, she mused I was stalling from what comes next.

"Well..hmm...he told me I could..that I could destroy the disc. You know the one I made when he...Mrs Reid has passed away."

Everyone is the team, even JJ felt for the young Doctor who had so adored his sick mother.

"Oh poor Reid. Did he get to see her?" Emily asked thinking that he would have wanted the chance to say goodbye.

"Christ," Rossi whispered. He thought of how Reid's face lit up when he talked about his mother. She was his greatest ally and biggest guilt. "Rest in peace."

"When?" Morgan muttered his head on the table . It seemed as if the fates where toying with his friend and he didn't like how helpless he felt.

Garcia wasn't sure if telling them all together was a good idea, but she really didn't want to go through this more than once if she could avoid it.

When her eye caught Carentine's, she was surprised by the look of approval and the slight nod. She had contacted the Director on a notion, but right now she was really glad she had followed her instincts.

"I'm sorry Morgan...It happened the night of our cookery lesson at Rossi's"

"No No No!" he cried as he got to his feet and started pacing. "Why didn't he say anything? Even ...crap!" he turned away from the group looking down into the quiet bullpen through the dusty blinds.

At Morgan s question Garcia found her eyes focused on the dark penetrating orbs of her boss. But for once she could see past the stare to the pain filled recesses. And this made her hesitate.

"Its okay. Go on," Hotch reassured her realising Profiler or not Garcia knew him. And for some reason was seeking to protect him from what came next.

He had a fair idea why Reid hadn't told anyone on the team. But he prayed that someone had been there for him.

"He talked about being weak... and vulnerable a..round people he doesn't know or know if...if he can trust." Garcia sobbed remembering the broken look her friend had tried to hide as he spoke about this.

At the sound of his baby girls distress Morgan was back at her side and pulled her up into his strong embrace, without thinking. It wasnt till moments later that he realised he had just shown the director of the FBI, one of the top brass that Garcia and he were involved.

He forced himself to look over at the man to get an idea of what was about to fall on their heads.

And found him smiling.

"What? I am here as John, not Director Carentine son." the older man explained then got up to refill his mug.

Morgan smiled back at the man. He wondered what kind of agent he had been in the field. And guesses more like Rossi than Hotch. Though Hotch had been known to throw the rule book out when necessary.

"So is he coming back to work?" JJ asked Garcia. All though from the tone of her voice she really couldn't care less about the answer.

Garcia stared at one of her best friends, the mother of her beautiful god-son henry. Someone she loved as a sister, someone she thought she knew inside out. But someone she was now having to re evaluate.

The tension over the whole lie thing had been bad enough. But now with this personality change and the idea that JJ may have been the reason for all this pain. Penelope was just tired and heartsick.

"He has some things to take care of first...But yes my Junior G-man will be back as soon as he is fit, and ready." Garcia stated clearly. Her eyes she kept focused on her Boss man hoping he wouldn't question her about the `things` here.

Aaron Hotchner wasnt a stupid man. In fact his IQ wasnt that far below his workmate genius. So he had picked up early on that Garcia had planned out her answers. She wasnt lying but she wasnt telling them everything.

And her last comment about `things` she didn't want to be asked about that at all. Something he was sure Rossi would have picked up immediately.

This was proven when Rossi chimed in with.

"So do you know where he is? Did you chip him?"

Carentine just about controlled the impulse to roll his eyes at Rossi's questions. The man as well as being an excellent profiler was also a mischievous jack ass. And an expert at causing chaos and distraction.

Hotchner restrained the smirk at his colleagues actions. He really hoped Garcia didn't blow up and slap him for his impertinence After all this was Reid they were talking about.

He often wondered just what was it about Spencer Reid that caused Alphas to protect him, even from himself. And females—cops,agents, prostitutes- to mother him. The young man didn't seek it out, in fact most of the time he found it extremely annoying. And physicality aside, Reid was not a fragile entity. If he was he would have shattered long ago.

"No I don't," Garcia stated firmly glaring at Rossi. "And I wont track him no matter who asks. My Baby is in very safe and loving hands. He is well protected and looked after."

Garcia smiled to herself thinking of Alessa's stern `EAT` command to her friend.

"Garcia?"

"Hotch trust me on this. He is safe, believe me please. Anyone trying to get near my Baby Genius is asking to be dead."

"That is a very accurate assessment" A familiar English voice agreed from outside the door on the walkway.

Just a short one as I try to catch up on where I had planned to be.

Any guesses who our visitor is? Lol cyber cookies up for grabs.

Should get some more done tomorrow as it is snowing here, and I have had enough falls to last me :-(

Peace x


	9. Chapter 9

CONSEQUENCES FALL 9

_sorry sorry sorry_

_I,m afraid real life has been kicking my butt. Hopefully I will have some periods of peace but I cant promise anything right now. Thanks to all the reviewer, and people who have favourited and followed this story._

_You really are amazing._

_So lets get to it..._

CHAPTER 15

BAU conference room 2056hrs Wednesday

"Mick?" Prentiss cried in surprise. For the English sniper was the very last person she had expected to see here. In fact she wasn't to sure she wanted to see him at all.

When she had returned from the `dead` she had contacted him and he had been cold to say the least. Which had rather surprised her, until Garcia informed her that he had attended her funeral.

Is there anything,she mused that this situation hasn't mucked up.

"Rawson! What do you know about all this?" Morgan demanded. He didn't particularly like the British smart ass Especially when HIS Baby girl was working with Coopers Rag Tag unit.

Rawson just smiled at the aggressive agent. After all he wasn't here at his bidding.

"I know that Dr Reid is safe with his...guardians. And Ms Garcia is correct in her assumptions. You f... screw with this family. You are asking to be dead."

"Family? Reid doesn't have any family." JJ scoffed, ignoring the scathing looks from Morgan, Garcia and even Prentiss.

"Look I have no idea of the relationship between Reid and them. But for them to go to all this trouble...well it has to be a close one." Rawson stated firmly. He knew these people they weren't going to go to this much trouble for someone not connected to them. He was also glad he hadn't known of Reid's connections when they were in San Francisco on that case together.

He might have been tempted to wrap the young professor up in kevlar and locked in a bomb shelter to keep him safe.

"Lover?" JJ sneered under her breathe.

Garcia however heard and was about to bite back, but a sharp look from Carentine pulled her up short.

What does he know? Is this some game to him? Her thoughts whirled trying to work out just where this powerful man fitted in the events effecting her family.

"Highly doubtful," Carentine stated clearly. But then fell silent, even with everyone's eyes on him.

When it became clear he wasn't going to clarify his words Garcia spoke up.

"Its a parental relationship..he calls her Maman. Well actually Petite Maman."

"Well that's not weird considering," JJ put in looking to Hotch, as if for approval. If it was she wasn't to be granted any. Hotch's attention was fixed on Garcia.

"It was Mrs Reid who called her that. And has done for years JJ. So it is not weird at all." Garcia snapped at the blonde agent.

She didn't like how she was feeling toward Jj right now. Her normal bubble of positive energy was being severely depleted interacting with Ms Hardass

Mick Rawson couldn't stop the warm chuckle at the thought of the devastation that would occur to those who had harmed Dr Reid.

"Sorry...its just...If that is the case. Then God help any poor Bastard that gives Reid a flipping paper cut. Glad its not me on the line."

"Thought you were some hot shot special forces guy?" JJ sniped, not liking what Rawson had to say one bit.

"Whatever I am Agent Jareau, I am not foolish enough to cross these people. Especially the one Reid calls Maman..."

"Why that one?" Rossi asked curiously. He had a fair idea of Rawson,s military background. And right or wrong those types of men weren't to keen on Alpha females in their court.

"What is hers, she protects...and all rules go out the window. Rossi, this isn't some weekend warrior trust me on this. Do not piss her off in any way, its not worth the aggravation" Rawson concluded looking at Garcia.

"I have already said I'm not tracking Reid for anyone." Garcia repeated scowling at the smiling Brit.

"Garcia you may be the Empress of Cyberspace..but the FBI has lots of other Technical Analysts." Rawson joked.

Garcia turned in her seat and glared at Rossi.

"You try and trace my boy and I'll freeking well disable the WHOLE FREEKING SYSTEM. YOU WILL NOT PUT HIM IN ANY MORE DANGER. DO YOU HEAR ME ROSSI" She bellowed into his stunned face.

For a minute Rossi felt like he was 8 years old again and being chastised by his rotund Italian mother at the top of her voice. He had the sudden urge to say `yes mama` and promise to be good.

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted sternly before the irate TA could start again. "That's enough. NO ONE is going to track or trace Reid."

even though the words were to placate Garcia. The stern look at Rossi and Morgan was a definite warning.

Both Morgan and Rossi knew that look and nodded quickly.

No one in their right mind wanted to cross the boss man in that kind of mood.

No one..unless they thought theyd never be found out?!


	10. Chapter 10

_**CONSEQUENCES FALLING 10**_

Thank you for all the fabulous reviews you all totally awesome.

**Chapter 16**

BAU conference room BAU Conference room 2142hrs 

"So why are you in Quantico anyway?" Prentiss finally asked the smirking Brit when Morgan had calmed the emotional Technical diva down.

Mick Rawson's keen gaze took in the stress and hidden sadness in the beautiful profiler. And he wished that he had been a little more compassionate when she had called earlier...but being lied to by those he cared about was a real hot button with him.

Probably, he mused, a psychological trigger from too many Black ops.

"I was in DC giving a deposition to the AUSA over at the Hoover building. Thought I'd have time for a sleep, maybe a beer n a burger before I had to fly. But this little detour squashed that idea. Any suggestions?" he asked staring intently into Prentiss' dark eyes.

"Oh for Gods sake! Is anyone in this section even remotely familiar with the fraternisation policy of the FBI?" Carentine stated gruffly, but his eyes shone with amusement.

"I DO," Rossi assured him getting to his feet. "I get them thrown at me on an almost daily basis. You know ~ Its all your fault Rossi~ etcetera"

He moved over to the coffee-maker and poured the last cup out of the carafe.

"Truthfully you cant blame them for that. You are a Dog Rossi. A very Rich arrogant Dog true. But still a flea ridden canine." Carentine laughed at the grumpy man. Truly Rossi had been an utter menace when he was a younger agent. It was a wonder some irate father,brother or boyfriend hadn't shot the profiler stone dead before now.

"Gee nice to know what your friends think of you" Rossi sarcastically bowed in Carentine direction. Which set off the room's gigglers.

"Well if there are no more bombs to be dropped tonight.?...good. Then this old Dog wants to be off to his De Luxe Kennel. "Rossi informed the room gruffly

"Good idea. 1100Am start people. Barring any call outs of course." Hotch informed the agents, while still running through the pieces of the nights show.

And profiling just what might be coming soon.

Obviously Spencer was up to something. And just as obviously Garcia knew what it was. But was being cagey with the information.

Why? What would an irate genius/profiler do?

and really what was going on with JJ?

The sarcastic comments and nippy attitude where so far from the woman he had worked with before.

So far only himself and Rossi had been spared being the focus of her negativity.

Him. He understood he was her boss. But then again Morgan, Prentiss and even Reid were her superiors in the BAU hierarchy and shed pissed them all off.

Rossi- he would shut her down so fast her hair would curl. And she wouldn't want his weight against her. Which was considerable.

"HOTCH!"

"Sorry Morgan. Going through paperwork and schedules in my head. I am fine. Get out of here" Hotch ordered firmly. They were all exhausted by the cases and all the extras.

"I can take some of the files..." JJ began with a warm smile. One that Hotch hadn't seen in months.

"That will not be necessary Agent Jareau. Go Home all of you. Paperwork can wait till tomorrow." Carentine ordered with the kind of finality that no one would dare question.

"In that case . Sir, Mon Amies. I bid you adieu." Garcia gushed pulling Morgan reluctantly out of the room.

"Sirs." Prentiss followed Garcia out the room with the tall Brit shadowing her.

"She does know that Rawson is nearly as big a dog as you Dave?" Carentine queried, enjoying the chance to annoy the hell out of Rossi.

"Maybe Prentiss has his leash," Rossi responded with a snap. "That said. Buona notte ,gents."

"Sir. Hotch"

JJ followed Rossi reluctantly along the catwalk. Glancing back up to the window when she sat in the bullpen. But with the blinds half shut they obscured the denizens from her gaze. So she packed her bag slowly and waited till the others had departed before walking to the elevator.

"An interesting mix of characters and traits your team has." Carentine mused as he watched Morgan, Garcia, Rawson and Prentiss depart.

"They are some of the finest people I have had the fortune to meet. And are all excellent at their jobs. Sir" Hotch rattled off the rote answer wondering where Carentine was leading.

"No sirs for now Aaron," the older man instructed the younger one.

"Its far too late for all that crap. John's a nice simple name."

Aaron Hotchner was a master at hiding his true emotions.

But it may have been exhaustion, stress, or even worry about Reid. It may have been percentages of all three.

But whatever it was...Hotch looked like the Easter bunny had just ran up to him and hit him square in the head with a 2x4 plank.

"Don't look so shocked Aaron. You don't mind me using your first name?...Look Aaron I am here for Spencer, and because I am pissed off at certain `politically connected` people using my agents as they see fit. With no consequences or sanctions." John explained His voice was quiet but with a ferocious intensity behind each word. John Carentine was pissed off.

"I'm not sure..."

"Please don't act dumb. I am informed that you are normally rather intelligent and eloquent. So here is what I want...I want the Who's, what's and whys of this Ian Doyle farce." Carentine's order was delivered on a hiss.

"Sir. Everything was put in my report. And then of course it was rehashed by the Oversight Committee." Hotch growled at the thought of the political heads on that august group. Not one of them was worth the dust on his teams shoes in his opinion.

Carentine grinned, not a nice open one like he'd offered Garcia.

This was more like a Great White Sharks going in for the kill.

"Hmm Senator Cramer surely pissed off Reid at that session. It also strikes me as odd that his name is mentioned in the case Garcia spoke of.

But back to basics. My involvement was circumvented by other situations coming to crisis point ahead of schedule. Something I think was done deliberately. And yes, your reports do tell me the ABC's of the tale. But I need to know what cant be written down. What your instincts and training told you?

"Sir...John, this action tore my team apart. As I am sure you are aware. We are trying to heal slowly and honestly rehashing this is personally painful."

Hotch snapped. Talking with an outsider; no matter who was not something he had any wish to do.

"I am aware. But...look Aaron I have got to know our Genius pretty well over the years. And I have only ever met one person more bullheadedly stubborn than him. And I married her." Carentine smiting led happily. Yes his Eleanor was a stubborn cuss at times. But she was his friend, lover, anchor. His everything.

Hotch nodded in agreement about Spencer stubborn attitude. And smiled inwardly at the love shining in every word from this powerful man.

"Spencer could come back today. The work would get done, the bad guys would get locked up. But in the end your team would fall apart or implode.

Because there are too many unanswered questions and behind the scenes deals, and they are eating at not only Reid, but at you all."Carentine stated clearly laying out his thoughts. "I haven't spoken to Reid but I think its safe to say that he isn't going to let this be. He needs for this injury to his soul to make sense, for him to be sure that coming back here isn't going to be setting himself up for another betrayal."

"Sir I wasn't in a position to argue with the sanctions that where laid down. I had to get Emily out of danger. And in turn give us a breathing space from Doyle. I never wanted to lie to any of my team, but it was the price that was demanded by the Department of defence" Hotch reiterated yet again.

But now he wondered if the price had been worth it.

Of course he would never regret getting Emily away safely, and finishing their feud with Ian Doyle. But it seemed that the cost of that damn secret kept accumulating interest every bloody day. Not just for him but for them all.

"Did they tell you why they wanted the Team to be ignorant?"

Hotch tiredly shook his head.

"Once we got Emily to the hospital, everything seemed to move so quickly. JJ...Agent Jareau was still at the Pentagon and used her connections there to have her evacuated to Bethesda, and from there to Paris when Prentiss was able to travel." Hotch stared at the conference table, but in his mind he saw that damn waiting room in Boston The teams outpouring of grief, Reid's tears and the JJ telling him that it was done. That the secret had to be kept between them. JJ trying to comfort him, telling him that they would understand in the end. Even though he knew it was a lie.

"I was told that keeping the team out of it was for Prentiss' security and their safety. I argued that they would be an asset in apprehending Doyle but they wouldn't budge on it. JJ tried to talk to her boss too. Emphasising that the team is...was solid and could handle TSI/ and compartmentalise the situation. I was told there was no other way.." he whispered the final sentence.

"It should never have gone down like that Aaron. If I had been aware...but ifs and buts don't mean shit. For future reference however if you want someone safe talk to Reid.."

"They're that good?" Hotch asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"They are that good. And some people I feel are about to learn how well connected they are, and how damn sneaky..." Carentine couldn't hold back the smirk that settled on his worn face.

"Sneaky?"

Carentine stood up and stretched his arms up to click his vertebra.

"bloody torture devices these chairs," he groaned. " Look I am 200% sure that Rossi has a semi-decent malt kicking about in his office. What's say you and I relieve him of a glass or too while I tell you just how bloody devious Reid's friends can be. Off the record of course."

Hotch was rather puzzled by this man.

One minute he was scolding them all like toddlers, then he was sitting in on what was 'family' business, now he was inviting him to steal Rossi's malt.

Even for a profiler, an experienced one at that, Carentine was an Enigma.

"How am I doing?" Carentine suddenly asked with a full blown 100% f%$k you grin on his face.

"sir?"

"Spencer Reid is an excellent teacher. One that I have had the chance to avail myself of for at least 4 years. So how am I doing?" the director asked yet again.

"Very well sir," Hotch replied feeling a bit better that Carentine had been schooled by one of the most gifted profilers he had ever met, "I think Rossi keeps the whisky in the filing cabinet..."

"Middle drawer. Behind the files. God he is getting predictable in his dotage," Carentine laughed as he opened the door and walked on to the dimly lit walk way. He stopped and looked down into the bullpen. It felt strange to see it so empty so calm.

" I have enjoyed my time at the bureau, strange as that statement may sound. But my best times, the times when I felt whole and contributing something were in a bullpen much like this. Don't let them push you up before your ready to give this up Aaron. " he advised softly then moved purposefully for Rossi's office.

Hotch looked down into the quiet room. But he saw the team at their desks. Prentiss mediating between a teasing Morgan and an annoyed Reid. With their effervescent Garcia laughing in the background.

"I don't think I'll ever want to give this...them up" he whispered to the darkened room.

**BAU ROSSI'S OFFICE 2330hrs**

After more than three shots of Rossi's excellent, and probable extortionate Scottish 12 year old malt. Carentine and Hotch had left the subject of Reid and his guardians for the moment.

"Your agent Morgan is very protective of his team. He takes that stance from you," Carentine announced as he swirled the amber liquid around his glass. "he needs to become more adept at hiding his emotions though."

"Morgan is just naturally protective of those he cares for. That trait isn't down to me," Hotch explained firmly before swallowing the last of his glass. Any more and he was sleeping on the couch in his office.

"On that I think we will just have to disagree. But I will say that he made the right decision not to take the New York office...it would have been a mistake...I am not saying he isn't a good agent and can lead well...on a temporary basis. But he still needs a little more stability to lead on a permanent basis. Don't you think Aaron?"

Before Hotch could form his answer Carentine poured another drink into his glass. Couch, he mentally decided before he even picked it back up.

"In my opinion Derek Morgan is ready. I think he proved that during the Foyet case. That doesn't mean that I want to let him leave this team. But as things stand that may not be up to me." Hotch took a swallow of the alcohol and savoured the distinct taste as it went down.

"Of course you don't I'd consider you an imbecile if you did. And I am informed that you are not that. Your team has accomplished miracles..."

Hotch couldn't suppress the snort of disbelief that erupted.

Carentine laughed at the 'pleasantly toasted' man.

"Ahh I see that you are recollecting our previous ball breaking discussion. Put it down to my release from being silent when you want to scream 'it stinks!"

Hotch sat up a little straighter and carefully put his glass on the table. He was not drunk just a little bit past being sober.

"Is that what Spencer thinks~~That something smells?"

"Yes my dear Aaron I do believe that is one of the 'things' that your outrageous Ms Garcia was alluding to. Cheers"

"Oh crap! Cheers!" Hotch swallowed the rest of his drink down and wondered how much trouble one genius could get into.

CRAP!

{Back in time a for the next little bits}

UNDERGROUND PARKING AREA QUANTICO 2210HRS

The phone rang out and finally was answered.

"Its me...No I haven't found him. He's not being protected in house or by WitSec...no listen he is being hidden by personal friends at some private location...I don't know...he was in DC this afternoon...I didn't...no I was just informed at a meeting...the rest of the Team and Director Carentine...I don't know. But he knows something...What I cant...no listen Garcia through a fit at Rossi about tracing him...No she will have the whole computer system tapped in case someone tries...Why do we need him?...okay I will try some outside connections...fine."

FBI SUV..2215HRS

Derek Morgan drove the black standard issue FBI vehicle through the quiet dark roads of Virginia back into the nations capital.

Unusually the inside of the vehicle was as quiet as the passing landscape. This caused the profiler to throw puzzled looks at his subdued passenger.

He was well aware that his Baby Girl was holding back in the conference room. Was withholding information from the others, but he knew she would talk to him when she was ready. Just like she had promised.

He had assumed that this would happen when they reached Garcia's apartment.

That assumption had lasted for the ten minutes of their journey.

"We need to talk," Garcia whispered.

"I know baby Girl. We will when we get home," Morgan promised not looking at her as he passed by the large articulated vehicle safely.

"No! NO! Now...I cant do this Derek," Penelope protested then burst into heartbreaking sobs.

Derek took in the state his precious girl had worked herself up into. It didn't take a profiler to see she wasn't just upset. She was scared and angry.

"Okay Mama. We will pull over the first chance we get. Okay?" he promised squeezing her soft hand with his strong one.

Garcia nodded. The tears still fell, but she felt better inside knowing that Derek would know everything in just a few minutes

That she wouldn't be alone worrying about Reid's plan.

Morgan increased his speed just a little to reach a lay-by he knew was coming up to just a little quicker.

He breathed a sigh of relief when it came into the beam of his headlights.

Carefully he pulled in and set his hazard lights on.

With a deep breathe he released his and Garcia's seatbelts and pulled the distressed woman into his embrace.

For a few moments nothing was said, they just held onto each other. Gaining strength for what was to come.

"Okay my beautiful Lady. I am here, I am listening. Just take it at your own pace..its okay. I love you." Morgan muttered into her blond hair, hoping that whatever was to come they would weather it and stay together.

"Its okay..."

THE MANSION OF DAVID ROSSI 2300

David Rossi sank back into the plump cushions of his Amethyst coloured couch enjoying the exquisite sound from his music system.

As he listened to Placido Domingo exalt the Naples classic 'O sole mio', he sipped on the mature malt in his crystal tumbler.

It had been a surprise Christmas gift from Reid.

It hadn't been a surprise that the good doctor had bought him a gift, but that he had been delighted with the bottle of malt.

It had certainly trumped the crazy socks, underwear and handkerchiefs the other 'kids' had got him.

As he relaxed he thought more about the young profiler and his probable next move.

He had tried to put himself in the young profilers place, and had come to some hard conclusions.

Garcia's little show tonight had only confirmed for him that the good doctor was obviously up to something. He had a fair idea what the something was. He just didn't have a clue how Reid would be able to do it.

Sure he could maybe pull it off.

But he was David Rossi.

He had been around the track a lot more times that Reid.

He had connections...but then again it seemed that their youngest had connections too. In very high flying places if John Carentine was to be believed.

Rossi lifted his glass just as the music ended.

"Salute. Good luck to you my boy." he told the listening shadows then swallowed what was left of his measure.

'RUTH'S PLACE' DINER 2300hrs

Mick Rawson watched his companion as they sat in the all-night diner they had found as they drove into DC.

Finally he had enough.

"Emily will you please relax. I am not going to interrogate you over your tea. You have my word." he promised while keeping his voice low.

Even at this late hour the diner was doing a steady trade. Their custom coming from truckers and cabbies grabbing a quick snack before moving, and students looking for sustenance to keep them awake to study even longer.

And of course the very occasional FBI agent.

Emily looked up. A light blush of embarrassment flushing her face as she hid her hands...with her badly bitten nails.

"I'm sorry Mick. I am still tense from that stupid case...and of course this situation with Reid. I ..."

"Emily stop! Look I can promise you whomever is behind your doctor getting hurt. Will rue that decision. I am sorry I cant tell you more ...but it is for his and your safety. ….and mine." he added on with a laugh.

Emily felt herself relax slightly. It was good to see him again. Even if things were still up the air...

"No Mick I am just glad he is safe...he's been through so much Mick...and then he ...well this crap with me and Doyle. It all happened so quick..."

Rawson reached across the small table and claimed one of her hands. She hadn't even noticed that she had begun to pick at her nails as she spoke.

"Yeah...these kinda things normally do love."

Emily's captured fingers curled round his, as her eyes filled with tears.

"But ...but the damage its caused Mick...I really wish...what's the point?" she sighed trying to free her hand from his hold.

But Rawson held on to it.

"Look Em ….When you called before...I'm sorry I was so distant...well I was an ass actually...I was angry. I admit that. But you had to do whatever it took to survive. And God knows I understand that. I have said and done things to live...well I had no right to treat..."

Emily took a deep breathe and interrupted him.

"Before you tie yourself up in a pretzel soldier boy, I have a suggestion..or at least a question"

Mick fell silent and looked into her dark eyes. He was well aware that she wasn't as confident and calm as she sounded. After all he was a profiler too.

"Well?" he prodded after the silence had gone on too long.

"Can we start again?" Prentiss asked quickly and quietly.

"Sure...Hello my name is Michael James Rawson. And I think we should get to know each other...preferably not in a diner with who knows who listening in." Mick replied with a heart stopping smile on his face.

Emily couldn't stop the watery laugh that left her mouth.

"My name is Emily Elisabeth Prentiss. And I think you might be right...so pay the bill and we can be off" she teased getting to her feet.

It felt so good to just banter and flirt with Mick. Who knew if it would go anywhere. But for now she didn't really care.

She was alive...and she wanted to live.

JAREAU HOUSEHOLD 2300HRs

Jennifer Jareau loved her town house.

It was perfect.

Perfect for Henry and her and that was all that mattered.

No one at the BAU knew that Will, Henry's father had be totally stubbornly against her return to Quantico. Against her returning to the Team.

Which made no sense to her.

While she had been at the Pentagon, all they had done was fight. It seemed to her that they had said everything they wanted to say to each other and now they both just picked at the other.

The more she had thought about it. The more she realised they hadn't been together for long periods of time.

In the beginning they had snatched weekend whenever they could.

Then when Henry was first here, they had both been lost in the wonder of being parents to their golden boy.

Then she had returned to the team and things were strained. But they worked it out.

But the time she spent at the pentagon was the worst.

She was good at her job. She didn't know how not to be.

But she wasn't happy. She needed to be with her family..the team..him.

Which led to her being snappy at home, she would admit. But then so was Will.

But when she brought up the notion of returning to the team as a profiler, he blew.

He went on and on about how they wouldn't be a family; that henry wouldn't know her; that she had done her part; that they should marry.

She had thought long and hard about all Wills opinions but in the end she had no choice.

She had to go back...she needed to go back.

He needed her.

As she locked the car door, she glanced up to the upper windows.

No lights shone tonight to welcome her home.

Henry was staying over at her neighbour Helen's. Helen had been a godsend when she went back to the BAU. She was a qualified kindergarten teacher who had a little boy three months younger than henry.

While Will...well Will was in new Orleans. He had gone down to testify in an old case, but that had been a month ago. Some how she didn't think the case was keeping him down there.

He had phoned her four times in that month. Although she knew he phoned Henry daily.

Whatever she thought of Will he was a good daddy.

As she opened her front door all her instincts and training came to the fore, and had he reaching for her weapon.

Before she could do so, the light in her living room flashed on and a familiar voice begged. "Don't Shoot JJ"

Jjs hand fell away from her holster at the sound.

"God you scared me," she scolded her uninvited guest. "Coffee?"

HOTCHNER RESIDENCE 0014HRS THURSDAY

Aaron Hotchner was a little fuzzy about how that Machiavellian bastard, namely John Carentine had coearsed him into his chauffeured town car.

But he knew he had since he was sitting on his own living room couch, not attempting to squish his frame on the one in his office.

He was going to ignore the annoying buzz of his Blackberry, but duty was to ingrained for him to do so.

"Hotchner" he barked, even though it hurt his head.

"Oh boy! How toasted are you?" a wonderfully familiar voice asked.

"Are you okay? Why are you calling? Your FRIEND said you weren't allowed to call us," Hotch spewed out not stopping for thought until his breathe ran out.

"One-I am fine. Healing on schedule. Two- because...well because I know you'll understand. I never knew how annoying...no that's not the right word...I have been shot. That was bad enough...but this is different." Reid tried to explain, but he felt he had failed monumentally.

But Hotch's next words laid that thought down.

"It is different...and you will never find that allusive word you're searching for. But I hear your wounds are being taken care of ...that you're healing?"

"I'm being spoiled...and its lovely. But what has Carentine done to you and Garcia. She nearly bit my head off about him."Reid whined wondering what his friend had been up to.

Hotch frowned hard in thought, then his whisky flavoured mouth betrayed him. " He is a Machiavellian bastard...and you taught him."

Reid couldn't help but laugh at the totally aggrieved tone in his normally stoic boss. This little moment would be treasured forever in his cavernous memory.

"Not funny Spencer..thought I was loosing it." Hotch groaned as he lay down on the couch. Then had to sit back up, to remove one of Jacks action figures from his spine.

"Maybe not to you, boss man. But I find it highly amusing. And you do realise you just called me Spencer?"

"You want me to call you SSA Doctor Spencer Reid ?" Hotch huffed as he cuddled into the soft velvet like covering on the squishy cushions Jess had bought for the new suite.

"No Aaron Hotchner I would not." Reid sassed back.

"Why did you call?" Aaron asked again, fighting against the irresistible temptation of sleep. He wanted ..no needed an answer.

"I guess...well I guess I wanted to say sorry." Spencer replied sadly.

Before Aaron's muffled brain had conjured up any reply the line went dead in his ear.

"What have you to be sorry for Spencer?" he whispered to the empty room sleep now forgotten.

"Daddy?" a young sleepy voice called from behind him.

Hotch quickly placed the phone down as he turned himself round to see Jack standing on the lower stairs in his Superman Pjs.

For all he was exhausted and running on malt whisky the sight of jack made everything right.

Jack was his reason for all he attempted, all he achieved, all he was.

"Hey buddy. Your up late. You okay?" Aaron asked as he scooped his son into his strong arms. The last question wasn't a casual one. Jack had suffered from some nasty nightmares since the murder of his mother. And although they had be rarer as time went on. Hotch wanted his son to know he could always tell him about them.

"Thirsty" Jack explained as he cuddled into the safe haven that was his dad.

He really did love Aunt Jess, but his dad was just the best.

Hotch smiled at the half sleeping boy in his arms, and cuddled him close.

"Okay, but only a little one." Hotch answered as he took Jack into the bright kitchen.

Aaron sat Jack on the worktop beside the sink, but kept one hand on him in case he slipped. He poured a little water into one of the boys many cartoon cups.

"Dad?" Jack asked in-between small sips

"Yes Jack"

"Why so sad. Did someone get hurt?"

Hotch sighed. He wished his son had no idea of the monsters beyond these walls, but he did. And he wouldn't lie to him.

"They're getting better. I am just missing seeing them I guess." Aaron explained hoping it was enough for Jack.

"One of your TEAM?" Jack asked handing over his empty cup.

Hotch had to smile at that, as he wiped jacks face dry.

He supposed it was natural that he would pick up the term. But when he said it definable had capital letters. THE TEAM.

"Yes Dr Reid got hurt a while ago and is staying with some friends till he is better." Hotch explained as he carried his son out of the kitchen. Letting him switch of the light. Through the living room and up the stairs.

"He could come and stay here." Jack announced firmly when they were half way up the stairs.

"What? Why?" Hotch blustered, wondering just where Jack got this idea from.

"Well Reid s your friend. And if he was here Aunt Jess and you could make him well. And you wouldn't be sad. And he could tell me more miffs." Jack explained tiredly as sleep started to pull at him.

"Myths Jack" Hotch corrected with a grin as he placed the small boy back into his tumbled bed.

"Myths," Jack muttered as he was tucked back in.

"Night jack, I am going to lock up okay. You try to get back to sleep right?"

Aaron instructed as he bent over to place a soft kiss on the forehead of his only son.

"Luv'u'dad"

Hotch felt that warm peace flood through him at his sons muffled words.

"I love you too Jack. Goodnight."

"mph nite" came the reply as jack snuggled under his Marvel duvet.

Aaron slipped quietly out of the room and back down to the foyer.

He checked all the windows and doors on the ground floor. Then locked and bolted the main door before setting the alarm.

As he re climbed the stairs he wondered again why Spencer had really called.

"Christ Spencer I'm the one who is sorry," he muttered reaching his bedroom door.

He quickly disposed of his clothes and brushed his teeth.

As he got comfortable in his bed he muttered one little thought.

"Stay safe and don't get reckless"

pity the genius so far away didn't hear him.


	11. Chapter 11

Consequences fall 11

an;; thanks again for all the encouragement. Seems real life cant keep its nose outta my writing life. In about 4-6 weeks I will be having surgery on my right wrist. Oh joy! I had it done on my left wrist last year for carpal tunnel syndrome. So for a while after that operation I will be typing one handed...so please please don't loose faith I will get it done. Just may take a while longer than I had hoped.

Real life sux. :-(

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Hotch looked out of the rain lashed window down into the Quad. He watched the swirl of the fall leaves blowing across the grey paving stones in the biting October wind.

But for all his eyes took in the actions outside, his mind was on other matters.

It had now been 8 weeks, 4 days and some hours since Doctor Spencer Reid had graced the BAU with his physical presence and nearly 26 days since his flying visit to see Garcia.

*flashback

1030hrs Thursday [day after Reid's visit to DC]

Hotch's office.

Hotch sat looking at the pile of paperwork before him. But for now he nursed his mug of coffee and just let it be.

Between the weird and...well,the word hot came to mind, dreams he had had last night probably due to the over consumption of Rossi's whisky. He didn't get a very restful night.

And Rossi was going to go berserk!

The unexpected knock on the door only increased his belief that he should have stayed in bed, or ran away with Jack to become pirates.

"Yes," He growled at whomever was at his freeking door so early. Didn't they realise that he needed some time before being the hard-nosed Agent for the rest of the day.

"You got a moment?" Morgan enquired nervously from the doorway.

Hotch just nodded his agreement. Then silently cursed John Carentine for the pain his movement caused.

He was surprised that Morgan was in early, but worried about the strained look on the younger males face. Obviously he wasn't the only one who had a bad night.

The surprise was edge out by worry as a rather subdued Garcia followed Morgan into the office with no word of greeting.

"Hotch there are some things that Penelope left out of the discussion last night. She ..." Morgan started to explain, only to be derailed by a frantic Garcia.

"I wasn't keeping them from you Hotch...its just...I wasn't sure what Reid.."

"You weren't sure who to tell what...or what would harm Reid. Or even who he would trust with the information you have. Am I about right?" Hotch enquired calmly. He was sure Garcia would pop if she got any more stressed out...and that would not be good.

Garcia just nodded as the tears started to fall.

She really was getting sick of being watering pot Garcia. It was so draining...and was costing a small fortune in make up supplies.

"Its fine Penelope. I understand. Just explain it as it comes to you," Hotch assured the shaken woman. Garcia was such a happy person it was difficult to see her so sad and worried.

Garcia took a series of deep, calming breathes then began.

"What have you heard about Eric Nottingham?"

"Lets see. Big shot financial wonder kind," Hotch recalled from an article he had read on the New York based CEO. "What's he got to...You're kidding" he gasped in astonishment"

Morgan let out a warm, appreciative chuckle.

"Well now I know what my expression looked like a few hours ago."

"First Carentine. Now this Nottingham. Who's next The President?" Hotch muttered rubbing the bridge of his nose. Just how far did their Genius's long fingered reach stretch.

"My bets on Spider man," Morgan announced. Then shut up when Hotch through him a mini glare.

"Well Mr Nottingham may have all the military training and scary attitude...What !of course I googled him on some scarily protected engines. You didn't expect me to..." Garcia began in a screechy tone that warned of the coming devastation.

"No Garcia I wouldn't expect you not to search. But remember Carentine's warning."

"Oh that is so covered. Any oho as I was saying on paper he looks to be the scary Alpha. But my money is on Maman to be the top dog in that pack." Garcia continued.

"You didn't like her?" Hotch asked, wondering yet again about the woman who held Reid safety in her hands.

"No NO I did, I so totally did." Garcia protested. " all I am saying is that she is the one to watch for. Rawson nailed it. She protects what she considers hers. And I doubt whether she'd hesitate about breaking the rules to do so. By the way her name is Alessa Dumbarton. And she is a practically a ghost. Some totally superficial stuff but nothing deep. Unless I go play with the rabid dogs in the DoD computer system."

"NO!" exclaimed both men. Knowing full well that their technical diva would trip every trap in order to get Reid his truth.

"Okay" she agreed a little reluctantly. "Alessa is widowed with two grown children. She lives on Nottingham's estate, as do three of his brothers who also work for his company. The brothers are not through Blood...unless it was blood shed. These guys were all in the same unit. But its all classified with a capital C. now his company had quiet a few government contracts and they all been brought in on time and on or near the quoted cost. They are respected and feared in the community, especially Mr Nottingham. He is one sharp cookie if he's playing chess with my baby."

As she rattled off what she had found she handed Hotch a file containing a blown up photograph. It showed four uniformed men standing to attention and saluting.

"From what my babies can find the huge African-American gentleman is Martin Hector. He is head of all the security issues for the firm, and acts as Nottingham's personal bodyguard. He is recently married, to a New York ME no less. They have just added to twins to their little family."

Hotch and Morgan shared a speaking look that Garcia didn't catch. Garcia wasn't wrong Hector was at least 6ft 7 and built like a Sherman Tank. This was not some one either of them wanted to meet on a dark alley.

"Oh and he has an IQ of 195 and has a Degree in English Lit and History."

Garcia added.

"Well we know Pretty boy wont be bored then," Morgan quipped trying to keep the stress level down for his girlfriends sake. By the time they got home last night she had been emotionally wiped out, and physically wasn't much better.

But she had still insisted on setting her babies on their task before giving in.

"The other two are Talon Grey and Lennox McGrath. They head up the I.t. And cyber security division of Nottingham's company. They have also just celebrated their 10th anniversary." Garcia beamed happily at this. Wishing that her troubled little brother and damaged boss man could have that joy in their futures. But for now...

"Wow!" Morgan exclaimed at this unheard of piece of information. "That is a long time to be together 365 days 24/7"

"Well they are on holiday at the Nottingham estate near Loch Lomand Scotland. But are due back tomorrow, according to the articles in the Gay press." Garcia continued focusing on Hotch.

Hotch looked thoughtful, not in an angry way though. Which she thought was good considering what was still to come.

"Close Knit family," Hotch muttered. Inside he felt a little relief that Reid was with these people, if he couldn't be with him.

"Closer than you think. Look at the last page of the file," Garcia instructed.

Hotch obeyed and found a newspaper spread about the renovation of Nottingham's estate in Newyork. It talked about the Main House and the three other homes hidden within the forest at the centre of the land, as well as the stables and kennels.

He wondered if this could be where Spencer was. Was he hidden in amongst the dense foliage? Would Garcia's search lead trouble to that estate?

Before he could vocalise his worries, Garcia knocked them on the head in her usual outrageous manner.

"Now would you like to see my files on Bill Gates, John Calamas, Charles Butt, Donald Trump, David Geffen, James Cox Kennedy..."

"Penelope just when did you sleep?" Hotch asked trying not to smirk at the wonderful woman.

"Oh! I slept...but my poor babies worked so hard," She stated with a wide grin.

One that Hotch and Morgan were so glad to see.

"I'll need to do some house-keeping today, you know to keep them in top-condition. Clear out any trash, sweep for viruses, that kinda thing." she continued feeling a bit better now she had made her boss man grin at least twice. He would never admit it of course, but she knew a smirk when she saw one.

Morgan smiled at his girlfriend, the genius.

The 'baby' in question was sitting in a bright pink and yellow tote bag at Garcia's feet. And he knew that she planned to pull it apart and rebuild it, so no one could trace her searches on it.

"Very good Garcia. I'll make sure that everyone knows to give you time to do your...upgrades in peace. Anything else?" Hotch was sure there was. This event just didn't add up to the concern on Garcia and Morgan's faces when they had entered his domain.

"Hotch we are both aware of Reid's feelings concerning the Doyle/Emily situation. And his ...anger over the way the Department of defence just ran roughshod over all of us. Including you. I am not stupid enough to believe that you took this deal without a fight." Morgan was talking to Hotch but his focus kept swinging back to Garcia as he spoke.

Hotch nodded his head in agreement of Morgan s assumption. He had fought it . But in the time frame he had, he was fighting a loosing battle. The man from the DoD that he had dealt with at that time, had had no intention of negotiating anything. The deal was written in diamond.

"He wants the truth." Garcia suddenly announced. "He wants it all in black and white...from them"

"Garcia!" Hotch gasped in shock. These bastards would eat Spencer up and not even notice until they burped.

"He is going to use contacts he has outside the Bureau to get himself read into the original files."she concluded in a rush.

"SHIT!" Hotch jumped to his feet, panic very close to the surface. "That's what he meant. "

**Flash back to phone call**

**HOTCH; why did you call?**

**REID; I wanted to. ...**

**HOTCH; What?**

**REID; ..say sorry I guess...**

**end of flashback**

"Hotch? **HOTCH?" **Morgan cried to the 'lost' man in front of him.

"I got a call. He said he was sorry..then just hung up" Hotch explained tiredly as he retook his seat.

"One of the flowers in my bouquet was an Eglantine Rose. It means ...Well, I wound to heal." Garcia offered, knowing that it wouldn't make Hotch feel any better. But maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.

They sat in silence pondering on just what their friend could be up to and the consequences of his search, for them all.

"Hotch," Morgan finally broke the moment with a look of puzzlement on his darkly handsome face. "Have you ever seen those files? The ones PrettyBoys after?"

"Not the complete files. It was all need to know." He explained with a sigh. Was this crazy, mean, sad time going to ever end. "Derek they are not going to let him waltz in there and read their files."

"Hotch, if this came up before he went missing. I would have had to agree with you. But now...well I am not betting against the man from Vegas just yet"

Morgan replied wondering just who else his friend had hidden in his day planner.

Hotch thought about the hidden connections that had come to light and had to wonder...just who was next to come out of the top hat.

"You could be right Morgan." Hotch agreed with a slight grin to his stoic face.

In the Hotchner lexicon, Garcia knew that was equivalent to a 2000w Hollywood star smile. She knew that the next revelation would come better from Morgan. And alone.

"And on that note my good sirs. I am off to do some serious re-building and upgrading of my babies." And she quickly exited with her funky bag held tightly in her bejewelled grip.

"She is one of a kind Morgan."

"Yes she is," the younger agent agreed with a soft smile. " Hotch there is one more thing that Reid informed Penelope about. And it is not going to be easy..."

Hotch sat up straighter in his chair, preparing himself for this latest of bombs.

"Morgan none of this has been easy, for anyone. " He informed the other man.

"Well...Reid believes...he believes that JJ 'may' know more about that deal than she is telling us. He didn't accuse her because he doesn't have proof."

"And Reid needs proof. Oh God!" Hotch muttered into his hands, as he clasped them in front of his mouth. Maybe to prevent the scream that was building up from leaving his lips.

"Yeah he does...hell we all do." Morgan admitted as he sat forward in his chair. His elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped together between his legs as he tried to rehearse the next words to be said.

"The one thing he does have proof of is that JJ ran security checks on some of his friends...including a NUN"

Hotch had to seriously pull his hidden sense of the truly ridiculous into touch before he spoke.

"Who requested it? Was it done through Garcia?" he snapped out. This was getting totally weird.

"No one requested it Hotch, except JJ. The check on the nun was done through one of the tech pool. Results directly to her. " Morgan replied not liking this one bit. They were given access to a lot of resources and information that in the wrong hands could hurt and destroy individuals, families, companies, governments.

"The lady was clean. Her only connection to our boy was that she was working for her philosophy degree at the same time. They had a few seminars together and obviously became friends." Morgan concluded with a heavy sigh. In the scheme of things this was nothing, but it still was a breach of confidentiality.

"This was a one time thing?" Hotch demanded, hoping against hope that Morgan said yes.

Morgan pulled his head down, his hands behind his neck. He really wanted to say – yeah Hotch. It was a stupid one time stunt.-

But he couldn't

"I don't know if she has done this before while here. But she had checks run on four females while at the Pentagon. With her clearance there no one to question her requests. They all came back clean. I just need to run these names by Reid to check if they are connected to him." Morgan explained his voice gruff, both with anger and disappointment. Had the JJ he had loved really gone? Had she died as Emily found resurrection.

As Aaron listened to Derek's tale he wondered just what had happened to his friend. What had taken the compassionate, loving girl who had done so much for the Team. Into this person he was afraid he didn't know.

What he did know is that no one was using the resources of the FBI to invade his teams privacy. No One.

"For heavens sake...she has Will and Henry. What is she playing at?"He growled, thinking of the golden haired child that Spencer loved so much. His god son Henry.

"I don't know Hotch Its like she's an ex-girlfriend wanting to chase off the competition." Morgan offered as confused as his boss.

"But..Morgan!She never was his girl friend. He once told me that he knew even when they went out that they were never meant for that kind of relationship. Gideon was the one to suggest they went to that game, and Reid didn't want to disappoint him." Hotch divulged softly as the hammers in his head started to pound against his cranium with lethal force.

"Hmm that's not how JJ tells it, but whatever. As soon as I check these names out with Reid, I can let you know what's happening" Morgan stretched as he stood up. He could hear the Bullpen starting to come alive and he didn't want this conversation overheard.

"Better give me a copy too, in case he calls again" Hotch said calmly. His normal impassive persona in place. But inside a little voice that was getting louder each day shouted- PLEASE LET HIM CALL.

Morgan withdrew a small notebook from his jeans pocket.

"That's a good idea...okay?"

at the terse nod from his boss he began to read his list.

"Melissa Jane Cambridge, Alyson Michaels, Katrine Rae and Beth Clemmons. That's it...Hotch...Hotch what's wrong man?"

CHAPTER TWENTY

Hotch had had gun shot wounds that felt better than the pain he felt upon hearing Morgan s list.

"Hotch? Come on man you're freaking me out?" Morgan cried worried at the pale blank look on his bosses face.

Hotch had to swallow a few times before he could force his body to communicate through words.

"Katrine rae is an old school friend of Haley's. She now lives in Austria with her wife and two children...She was over on business just before JJ left for the Pentagon."

"Oh god!" Morgan groaned falling back into his chair. His strong hands clenched and relaxed spasmodically as he tried to process this latest bomb.

"Oh it gets better. When I returned from Pakistan I decided to enter the FBI triathlon in February. I've been training with a friend of Jessica's who does marathons ect. Frequently. Her name is Beth Clemmons." By the end of his short speech Hotch's voice was barely a whisper.

"what the hell is she laying at? Hotch this is so not good." Morgan spat. That bug that had been burrowing into JJ had just morphed into a fully grown, weird assed demon.

"Morgan I swear I have never so much as..."

"Hotch Stop right there. You do not have to tell me that. Things may be a little strained between us still. But that is definitely not your style man. I know you would never interfere in a relationship...no matter your own desires. Now if it were Rossi I might have to think twice" Morgan quipped trying desperately not to totally freak out. How had the short time she had spent at the Pentagon changed JJ into this person he really didn't want near his family? Or was the sweet, caring JJ a façade all the time shed been here?

"Thanks Derek. That means a lot." Hotch stated truthfully, his heart beat slowing down as he realised that Morgan did believe him.

"and for all that Rossi is a total Dog. He wouldn't go there either. Not even when invited." Hotch added remembering back to married female agents who had pursued the charismatic Italian first time around.

Morgan let out a chuff of amusement at that little nugget. But inside he was glad that Rossi held the same standards as himself when on the pull.

Not that he would be chasing anything. He had already caught his ultimate prize. Which amazed him everyday. He could have missed out on this happiness so easily : with his commitment phobia or with Kevin Lynch or a stray bullet. So easy, he thought.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Morgan finally asked after a period of total silence as both men tried to get a handle on JJ actions.

"Morgan this could kill the team. If we take this to Strauss...she would take great delight in destroying everything we have built. And we are still very much under the Committee's microscope after the Doyle affair." Hotch explained carefully, knowing Morgan s penchant for direct action.

"Agreed. But Hotch we cant just sweep this under the carpet man." Morgan replied upset with this misuse of resources for a personal gain. But what was the gain for JJ.

"We wont." Hotch stated firmly,the infamous 'Hotchner death glare' sliding into place. "But I don't want this latest ….I don't want the team to become the victim of Strauss and the committee's witch-hunt They wont take it on faith that there is no fraternization between Jj and me. They will dig and assume..and everyone will suffer needlessly. No! We need to deal with this internally...until we have answers for their questions."

"I don't like it...but I can see that this is the best route for the Team. But what about You Hotch?" Derek's deep frown regaled exactly how much this situation troubled him. They had only just started to truly heal days ago...and now this.

"I will get through this Derek..with your help. First of all do you think you could get Garcia to agree to travel with us more often?"

"So she would be at our local base, therefore not leaving you alone with JJ. I can ask her about it. But I'm guessing she'll be fine with it. She is not very happy with JJ at all at present. Also I think you should tell Rossi..." Derek advised.

"Not sure if that is a good idea. Although he wouldn't interfere in their relationship. It doesn't take a profiler to see he is interested in her.."Hotch replied sadly. His old friend really didn't have much luck in love..true love that is.

"Hotch he is your friend. And he needs to know. Also you need to share a room from now on while we're out. Put it down to budget cuts ...again." Morgan announced sternly. He knew that none of them liked sharing rooms. Heaven knew there was little privacy working with profilers as it was. But this was a necessary precaution and he wasn't budging on it.

Hotchner sighed, he knew Morgan was right. But that didn't mean he had to be happy about handing over his little oasis of privacy.

"fine Fine I will talk to him. And make sure he understands why I am not taking this to the higher ups." Hotch growled, even though mentally he was smiling at Morgan s tenacity to keep him 'Safe'

"I understand holding on the brass. But why not just challenge her about it?"

Hotch smiled to himself. There it was Morgan's need for action NOW.

"If Reid's theory pans out and JJ has withheld information about the deal. If she knows the reasons for the DoD's intransigence. I want her here to explain her actions to the Whole Team." He explained watching the smouldering anger in the younger man's eyes, as he remembered the pain and distrust.

"And if it is someone else?"

A very dark grin fell across the handsome face of his boss. One that sent shivers down his spine.

"Then I am 100% sure that our resident genius has some delightful chemical experiments to increase the biological dispersion rates of the human body that he will be only to happy to conduct upon finding the unsub."

Morgan shook of his shock. "You really are a nerd at heart Hotch" he gasped out.

"That's classified information," Hotch replied complete with stone faced glare.

Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

**END FB**

A sharp knock at the office door brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Yes," Hotch called taking his place behind his busy desk.

"We got a case Hotch," Morgan informed him from the doorway. " And Garcia is freeking out about this one."

"Okay Get Rossi and lets get to it." Hotch said getting to his feet.

His mind now latched firmly on the job of understanding and catching the UnSub who had upset Garcia.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

BAU Presentation beside Patrica Cornwell ( same time frame as previous chapter)

Emily Prentiss sat in her assigned chair half listening to Patrica Cornwell's well rehearsed speech. The other half of her thoughts were taken up with the disturbing conversation she had had with JJ earlier.

When Hotch had broached the idea of JJ and her handling the presentation in place of their absent genius. Part of her hoped their isolation from the male members of the team would promote some healing...even conversation would be an improvement.

It seemed that JJ blamed Hotch's recent distance from the team on Emily shoulders, but refused to talk to Em about it.

She had tried every subject she could think of to open up the lines of communication as they drove to the venue. She had gone from the antics of her mental feline Sergio, to her mothers latest posting, even hinting at her visits to the psychologist.

All they had earned her were very stiff abrupt replies. Nothing like the long talks about nothing that they had both enjoyed previously.

JJ's only addition to her stilted monologue had been to question how Sergio got on with Mick. And even that had been asked in a rather cold snide manner.

Emily had asked What was wrong with Mick?

Too which JJ screwed up her nose as if a bad smell had assaulted her delicate nostrils. "Nothing if that's what you want."

After that Emily had let the silence lie. She needed to be calm enough to handle this presentation. She usually didn't have time to be nervous, because she was usually encouraging Reid. Who for some reason could teach classes at the academy. But totally freaked at public speaking outside that arena.

The presentation had just finished and the invited speakers were now mingling with the attendees. Emily was discussing how even with profiling , it sometimes came down to luck that some criminals were caught...when her phone buzzed.

She e3xcused herself and answered it as she exited the room.

"Prentiss"

"Prentiss its Hotch. We have a case in San n Francisco."

"Okay We are pretty much done here. What's the case?"

"Seems we have a Zodiac copycat, either that or a 60 year old replaying his previous kills."

"Jeez...we are on our way" Prentiss stated firmly, there was no way she was missing out on this case.

"Drive safe." Hotch ordered. Then the line fell dead.

Prentiss smiled to herself. Even when he was being protective and caring her boss managed to portray it as an order. Except she noticed when he was dealing with Reid. But then they all treated 'the youngest' differently.

She wondered if Reid had any conception of how much he was loved by the team. She some how doubted it. Spencer's idea of himself had been badly scewed by the monsters of his past.

Miss you Spencer, she whispered mentally.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Christ JJ Scare me out a ten years why don't you!" Prentiss cried out in shock at hearing her colleague so near. And anger at her own lack of awareness.

JJ didn't apologise or smile, she just stood waiting.

"It was Hotch. We are on our way to San Francisco, seems someone has got a Zodiac fetish." Emily informed her trying not to give into the urge to slap her for her arrogant pose.

"Lets go then," JJ declared as she walked briskly back into the room to make their goodbyes.

Emily waited till she was gone then turned her face upwards and muttered to the ether. "You owe me big time Aaron Hotchner."

Then with a deep breathe and a straightening of her jacket she re entered the crowded room with a practised smile on her face.

BAU Jet on the way to San Francisco.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan sat together discussing the original Zodiac case from the 1960's and the known copycats of which there were two.

"The original Zodiac loved codes and ciphers. We could really could have done with Reid on this one." Rossi commented looking over the new crime scene photographs.

"Agreed. But a part of me is hoping Pretty boy is still hung over from his birthday." Morgan laughed knowing it was very unlikely.

"When was it?" Rossi questioned with at a grin at the mental picture of a plastered Reid.

"Three days ago. Reid is now 30 years old." Hotch replied with a slight smirk as he remembered past birthdays.

"Wow. 30. wonder if he'll finally start shaving," Rossi quipped.

Morgan shook his head at that, and promised to get Rossi a copy of the picture Garcia had snapped of the young agent.

It was when he had returned to help in the capture of Doyle. He had obviously come straight from the airport without going home first.

The picture showed the young man with a neat beard and moustache dressed in straight leg black denims and a band t-shirt.

Garcia had literally drooled for the whole day.

"lets go over these files again. We need to hit the ground running on this one or the media will have a feeding frenzy." Hotch ordered firmly before things could get out of hand.

"Okay we have David Atlee and Nichol Pulley, both 24, both Students." Rossi read from the file before him.

"Atlee was shot twice. But Pulley was shot 13 times face torso and back. That's some serious overkill." Morgan continued, his voice betraying his disgust at this event.

"All shots were from a 9mm. And two souvenirs were found at the scene. One was a picture of a woman. She has been identified as Marsha Miller, a victim who the locals believed was killed by the Zodiac." Hotch showed them the dated photograph of the young woman.

"And the second was a piece of torn fabric covered in blood. The fabric is similar to the piece found at his last confirmed kill in 1974 of cabby Paul Stein." Morgan pulling out the photographs from the two scenes to compare.

"Yes Agent Lynn from the local FBI office has sent it to be analysed. We know it is O neg, but not if it is Steins." Hotch confirmed.

"So any thoughts?"...

AN. To those who the episode 'True Genius' season 7 ep 11 stop reading now and go watch our brilliant boy at work. This part of Consequences fall will use that episode, with some changes obviously.

I have never attempted an actual re write of an episode, so any reviews would be welcome.

Peace x


	12. Chapter 12

**CONSEQUENSES FALL 12**

A.N wow you guys are totally awesome. Now as I stated last time this is new territory for me. I have never attempted to rewrite/play with complete episodes.

That said 'true genius' just fitted my needs so well, and showed off just how integral Reid is to alpha team.

Have to admitted I am terrified playing around with such a well loved episode. But nothing ventured nothing gained.

Let the show begin..shaking in my boots

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Marin county, California

Aaron Hotchner watched as Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss climbed out of their FBI car. Neither looked particularly relaxed, even though Jareau gave him a smile upon seeing his attention.

Normally his southern manners would have forced him to return this greeting with at least a hello. But knowing what he did he suppressed the urge. He just nodded and continued his conversation with the local FBI agent, Agent Lynn.

Prentiss nodded then went directly to the car, that was the crime scene for the murder of Nichol Pulley and David Attlee.

The front seats and dashboard were splattered in red smears of human blood. And on the driver's side of the front windscreen the infamous mark of the Zodiac killer had been drawn.

The sight of that mark sent chills up her spine. Was it possible that he was Back after so long? What age would he be now? Why now?

Her mind threw out so many questions with no answers. But one thing did come through clear.

`Shit Zodiac loved cyphers. Damn it we need Reid!`

Prentiss...your thoughts?"

Emily turned to face her stern faced boss, noticing that JJ was once again pinned to his side.

"I don't know Hotch...I can see the evidence is pointing that way...But my gut says no."

"Your gut Emily?!" JJ exclaimed in surprise.

"Instincts can be just as useful as facts sometimes. And should never be discounted." Hotch stated quietly before Emily could rebuke Jareau.

JJ took a deep breathe to prevent her from saying something stupid. And ruining everything. But why was he always taking her side, she thought angrily. They had known each other much longer and had always got on. Even when he was married to ...well best leave the dead alone...he had still been attentive to her and her thoughts.

But now everything was about Emily and Spencer Reid.

Even when he wasn't physically present he was still haunting her.

Well she'd just have to prove to them all who the alpha female really was...and it wasn't Emily Prentiss.

"Agent Lynn the Zodiac had a thing for codes and puzzles printed in the Chronicle. Has there been any contact there?" she heard Prentiss ask the question she had been about to proffer.

"The news desk had two phone calls with just breathing then cut off. Similar to the ones from the Zodiac Case." the young agent informed them.

"So how would he get his codes in the paper?" Hotch muttered.

"Online," JJ crowed. "he could put them in the comments to the online version. Its anonymous and immediate."

"True. Agent Lynn could you have the online paper with the comments forwarded to our technical analyst at Quantico please?" Hotch kept his voice level as he agreed with JJ. Her theory had merit but it still felt wrong agreeing with anything she said.

"Certainly sir." the young woman agreed walking of to phone through the office to make it happen.

"Nothing more to do here. I will meet you both at the FBI Office." he stated to the two agents left. Then he followed the local agent to the SUV he had arrived in.

Neither Prentiss or Jareau looked to happy about his order, as they silently walked back to their car.

Reid's hideaway ( same time as Hotch. Lynn, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and JJ arrive at Bayside FBI office)

"good day Damien this is the scene outside of the Bayside offices of the FBI." the practised voice of the female reporter came from the large screen that was fixed to the wall in what was known as the family room of the main house.

Spencer Reid watched from his place on the sofa, pinned in place by three large sleeping cats. In his time away from the stress of the BAU he had time and the motivation to work on his health. Much more than ever before.

Which was probably just as well , because his companion would have dragged him along the path she wanted even if he demurred.

"Seems rather unlikely. Don't you think?" Alessa asked as the camera's moved up the stairs to centre on a middle aged man in front of the FBI doors.

"He'd be some age."

"I've learned not to discard any possibility when it comes to killers...what the?"

"...**my cousin was detained in an asylum in Mexico just after Zodiac stopped killing. And he was released two months ago..."** the man on the screen informed everyone with an enthusiasm that was cringe worthy.

"Oh boy what a total prat," Alessa scoffed as she munched on some cheese straws.

"Everyone wants their 15mins of fame." Spencer stated as he stretched over the table for the last of the chocolate muffins on the coffee table. Much to the annoyance of Odin who was rudely awoken by his movement.

"Ow! Odin retract those claws or find another pillow now." he cried glaring at the odious beast.

"Now now children," Alessa laughed handing the muffin to Spencer on a plate.

"Oh look isn't that..Oh!"

"Oh man Rossi looks pissed off. This should be good." Spencer chuckled as he pulled the muffin apart and happily watched the up coming scene.

"**...Was your cousin into the composer Wagner by any chance?" Rossi's distinctive voice carried well as he moved to stand beside the excitable man. " I ask because a CD of the music from the Tragic Overture was delivered to the police department this morning." **

Alessa gawked at the television screen, then turned to look at her stunned godson.

"Oh my good goddess. That's awesome" she stated as they both fell about laughing.

"**...Yeah Yeah he was a really big fan of Wagner. Especially the Tragic Overture. I'm telling you its him." the man confirmed grinning confidently at Rossi. So smug to have been proven right. He really hated Carl.**

"**Well Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Agent David Rossi of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. Now for the record NO CD was received by the police or FBI. And the Tragic Overture ,my friend was written by Brahms not Wagner. So luckily for your poor cousin, it looks like he is off the hook hmm" Rossi stated glaring at the now red-faced man, before turning toward the camera crews again. "The police and the FBI would appreciate it if people would stop making False claims to get their 15mins of fame. It doesn't help us in the slightest. Thank You."**

"GO GET'EM ROSSI" Reid cheered as tears of mirth rolled down his face at his team-mates action.

"That's Mr'Italian Leather Boots' isn't it?" Alessa questioned watching the agents enter the FBI building on screen.

"Maman! Forget it please." he begged even as he knew it was pointless. Maman forgot nothing when it came to her family.

"Forget that his stupid vanity cost you an extra three weeks of Physiotherapy for that knee. Not likely. But I wont do anything about it for now." Alessa stated firmly knowing that for now Spencer had enough to worry about without her going off on his colleague.

"Note to self..NEVER have Rossi and Maman in the same room." He muttered finishing off his treat.

Alessa smiled to herself. Even when he was furious with those he loved he couldn't help but protect them. Even idiots like Rossi..

as she watched him gently stroke Odin's head she took in the visible physical improvements.

Under the watchful eyes of the cook and herself he finally had reached a healthy weight. Now although still slim, it wasn't scrawny.

She knew that most of the weight lost was down to depression and stress, both of which she laid firmly at the DoD door. But that time was past and with Zani and Jay working out with him when they could his body now had regained its firm musculature. He would never enjoy sweaty aerobics or strenuous weight training, but swimming and running had now become a daily

part of his schedule with a yoga session to cool down.

Something she would bet would be a complete surprise to his team.

Spencer would never put himself up to be ridiculed . He had faced that in his childhood. He didn't need a repeat in Adulthood.

But in a safe, non judgemental setting he was willing to give most things a go.

And 8 out of 10 times enjoyed them.

But even as he lay there she could see the restlessness in his honey eyes. Even though he had been keeping himself busy with his PROJECT, and working with Eric on some scientific things ( science was not her thing) she knew that he would soon be biting at the bit.

So why not let him dip his toes...

"So what's your opinion? Zodiac or copy?" Alessa asked as she stretched out the cramp in her left leg.

Spencer watched her with a sad face. He of all people knew just how annoying and painful knee injuries could be.

"I don't know...I would need more information than is available on the television channels. But I doubt it." he replied softly wondering just what his team where up to now,

Alessa smiled to herself as she slowly got to her feet with the aid of her cane,

"I am sure that Penelope Garcia would enjoy a discussion on that with you" she muttered as she walked across to the door. Cerridwin as always at her heel.

Reid watched her disappear through the door a thoughtful look on his pale face.

PENELOPE GARCIA'S CAVE OF TECHNICAL WONDERS, BAU, QUANTICO ( 30mins after Reid and Maman's talk)

Penelope Garcia was lost in the blogs, books, articles written by those obsessed by this Zodiac creep. And there were far too many of them in her opinion.

So intently was she scan the information highway that she actually jumped when her personal Blackberry buzzed loudly by her keyboard.

"Private Number! Oh don't be a Stalker I really cant handle that today." she muttered as she pressed the connect key. "Hello?"

"Hello there PrettyPenny." a familiar voice greeted her.

"Oh my Boo," she squealed in delight. " How are you? When are you coming home? I miss my genius."

"Soon I hope. Soon," he replied as behind his closed eyes he pictured his vivacious friend dancing about her sparkly cave.

Garcia smiled widely. So glad to hear the peace in his voice again.

"So my favourite junior g- man is this a Booty call...?"

GARCIA ! Seriously...ugh ...I love you but NO..."

Garcia laughed at the flustered noises coming from the phone. He was so easy to wind up.

"Well then what can your Goddess do for you today?" she giggled, glad to have a moments diversion from the yuck on her screens.

"Well I've been watching the media coverage of the alleged Zodiac case.."

"Oh my babyGenius they really could use your gorgeous grey matter on this one.." she groaned looking at the cipher breakers she had running on the comments from the chronicle.

Reid took a deep breath wondering if this was the right thing to do. But in the end he knew he had to help. This was what he did.

"Okay..Garcia I am going to send you a secure e-mail address. Send me the case notes. I'll print out the online version of the Chronicle and go over their comments. See what I find."

Garcia really wanted to scream YES YES YES. But she had to ask.

"Reid aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Any more resting Garcia and I will take root. Honestly a little cryptography isn't going to have me breaking a sweat." Reid cajoled

"Okay but you know I am going to have to ask him Boo?" she stated as she started preparing the digital package just in case.

She heard Reid sigh deeply before he replied.

"I know. Just don't mention my name OK? If he flips and says no. just send NO to the address and it will disappear"

"Hotch flip? Now that I wouldn't want to see." Garcia laughed. " Okay my dove send your addy and I will contact our fearless leader. KissKiss."

"Hugs PrettyPenny."

FBI OFFICE BAYSIDE. (same time as above)

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch were sitting going over the details they had found out while visiting the home of Bob Zablonsky, a former Napa Detective.

"It was obvious Hotch that Zablonsky was convinced that the Marsha Miller case was one of Zodiacs. He had boxes upon boxes of cases files and crime scene pictures in his bedroom" Morgan stated spreading out the contents of the file they had borrowed, so Hotch could see.

"Some of the pictures he took himself." Rossi pointed out. " His wife told us that he used to receive lots of visitors who wanted to talk about the Zodiac. Its possible that one of them could have lifted a picture or two from his files."

"How do you know he took them?" Hotch asked puzzled as he knew the ex-cop was a victim of alzheimer's disease, and had lost his communication skills.

"One blink No two blinks YES. Basic but useful. " Rossi stated sadly. It was such a horrible disease taking everything away bit by bit. " He `told` us yes he took them. YES, Someone could have lifted one, but No he didn't know who."

"Mrs Zablonsky wrote out a list of people she could remember visiting. Its pretty small, but she promised to try and remember more." Morgan put in hoping that the lady would come through for them.

Before Hotch could reply his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hotchner"

"I need to talk to you privately," Garcia said quietly but firmly.

Many things ran through his brain trying to work out why Garcia would need privacy. But the most likely one was Reid.

"Excuse me." he offered a surprised Rossi and Morgan as he got up and moved outside the office. They lived so much in each others pockets that private calls where a rarity. Especially in the middle of a case.

"What's going on Garcia?" he questioned keeping his voice low and calm.

"A mutual friend is getting bored and is willing to share his grey matter on this case."

Hotch had to smile at the carefully worded message delivered in the most concise sentence he had ever heard from Penelope Garcia

"As long as the information is secure I have no objections to that person consulting...if he is up to it?" Spencer should be healed by now, but there could always be complications.

"Too be honest My Liege I think you will be doing him a favour. Cabin fever is setting in I think" Garcia assured him as her nimble finger sent the relevant files off to her BabyGenius.

"You're probably right...he doesn't do well with inactivity."

"No sir he doesn't" She giggled remembering Reid lying to get back out into the field. Hotch had caught him out and grounded him to Garcia's cave.

"Garcia if you speak to him...tell him that we need to talk..." Hotch felt his chest tighten as he got the words out. What would Garcia say or think? But he needed Reid to contact him. Dammit!

"Oh! Okay Bossman. Garcia out."

Aaron Hotchner stood for a moment still holding the now dead phone to his ear. Was this a sign that they would soon have their Genius back with them?

Had he finally gained the access to the files he wanted? What would happen when he did return?

A sudden bright smile broke over the normally stern visage. Their genius was on the case with them. Even if it was from a distance.

Their team was working the case as a whole for the first time in so long. And no matter what happened next..TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY.

REID'S HIDEAWAY LOCAL TIME 2100HRS

Eric Nottingham was not the kind of man you would think would play servant to another. But he had learned early on that having so called 'servants' on your side could mean the difference between success and defeat, life or death. It was something he would never forget.

That was why when he saw Julie, the girl that Alessa had hired recently, struggling with a dinner tray and opening the door to the study. He didn't hesitate to take the burden off of her, and deliver the repast to the study only denizen.

"Good god where do these people find the time?" greeted his ears as he entered the large square room. In his whimsical moments this room always reminded him of Autumn in Ireland, with its warm shades of Brown, red and hints of gold.

"And just what do they do in this time?" Eric asked as he tried to find a place on the large desk that Spencer had commandeered, to put down the tray.

"Hmm..Oh Hi Eric...Oh just put it here." Reid instructed throwing some printed pages onto an ever growing pile behind his chair.

"You do know you are clearing that up" Nottingham stated as he put the dinner tray down. "Eat what's on the tray or your Maman will be after both our gizzards."

"I will...the computer was going to slow. It was quicker going through the printed comments. I just didn't expect so many people to comment. … Oh yeah! Molly made Goulash." Reid cheered finally looking at the dishes on the tray.

Eric smiled as the boy pulled the plate closer and dived into the thick stew.

He noticed that Molly as usual had put an extra cup on the tray and poured himself a cup of tea.

He knew that Molly must have kept Reid's dinner in the kitchen on Alessa's orders. There would have been no point in interrupting him earlier. He would have just got ratty and picked at the offering.

Alessa could be rather tricky like that.

He should know his sister had done the same to him...too frequently for him not to recognise the strategy.

"So any interesting ones?" Eric asked as he relaxed back in his chair.

" depends what you class as interesting I suppose." Reid replied as he wiped a chunk of home-made bread through the thick gravy on his plate.

"So nothing ringing bells about Mr Zodiac?" he smiled lazily. He appreciated Spencer's way of looking at things. He wasn't pulled in by the trends and fads of the day. And to Eric that was refreshing.

"There were a couple I thought might go somewhere. But they didn't..but I'm not even 75% through this mess." Reid moaned putting the plate back on the tray and picked up the next page in the pile.

"Just remember to shred the 70%+ on the floor before she sees it." Eric advised knowing his sisters hatred of mess.

"I will...doesn't Milly's son have a guinea pig?" Reid muttered partly lost again in the characters on the page.

"Actually he has four. The one he had was pregnant when he got it. And Mily being Milly wont take the babies away from their mum." Eric informed him with a warm chuckle. Milly was Alessa's secretary aka partner in crime. She was a single mum of three including the rumpunctious six year old Daniel.

"I'm not sure who to feel sorry for. Milly with Daniel and four Guinea pigs. Or the Mother Guinea pig with four children and Daniel to contend with." Reid muttered in reply. "I think it maybe...oh!"

"Good OH! Or run for the basement OH?" Eric asked sitting up straight as Spencer scribbled on a page.

"Oh I think I have something but.."

"But?"

"but its too easy Eric.." Reid stated continuing to look at the page in question.

"Too Easy how? For you?" Eric asked carefully not wanting to make Reid loose his train of thought, as he put his cup on the tray.

"The symbols used...they're buried in the spam of this one. They're identical to the ones from Zodiac's first message in 1969" Reid stated showing the other man the passage he had found.

"So he has used a code, he has to know is already broken. For what purpose?" Eric asked putting his own strategic brain to work.

"What about miss-imformation?" Reid queried after a short silence.

"That's a possibility. What does it say?"Eric asked as he nodded in agreement. That would be a probable use. Having the law enforcement running after red herrings.

Reid stared again at the paper and let his brain to percolate all the passage into recognisable words.

"KILLINGS THE MOST FUN YOU CAN HAVE 98 MINITES BELOW THE HORIZON IN MAGIC CITY WITH PRESIDENT GARFEILD. HAPPY HUNTING."

"Arrogant f##ker isn't he?" Eric sneered.

"Yeah...and that worries me. I Better get on to Garcia to work this out." Reid announced as he lifted up the secure land line receiver to call his friend.

Eric stood up and lifted the tray off of the walnut desk.

"Just one thing Spencer," he warned quietly. " I wouldn't mention that Magic city crack to Alessa"

Reid cracked a grin at that.

"Genius Remember Not a word of that will pass these lips."

"Sensible boy." Eric smiled as he left the young man to make his important call.

BAY SIDE FBI OFFICE 1800HRS SAN FRANSICO TIME (lol)

Aaron Hotchner was at the point where he wanted to punch the computer screen in front of him. Agent Lynn had brought them the news earlier that the cloth found had been distressed to look older and the blood was not Stein's.

So it was looking very much that they had a sicko copy cat on their hands, and they had nothing.

Hotchner grabbed his phone that had started dancing beside his monitor.

"Hotchner," he growled not even looking at the id screen.

"I bring you good tidings O Grumpy One." Garcia chirped down the line.

"Anything at this moment is good." he muttered rubbing the bridge of his sharp nose.

"On page fifteen of the online comments under...our friend deciphered this.

KILLING IS THE MOST FUN YOU CAN HAVE 98 MINS BELOW THE HORIZON IN MAGIC CITY WITH PRESIDENT GARFEILD. HAPPY HUNTING.

"And all that means..

"And all that means- Magic city refers to Birmingham Alabama, where sunset falls tonite at 1832. which gives you 2000hours. Now there is a statue of the Prez in Golden Gate park. And all of that just hit your tablets..."

"Garcia thank you...did you pass on my message?"

"of course I did my boss man. But Hotch the other thing our friend said was that this was too too easy. The code was one that had already been used by Zodiac' first message. Our creepo has to know it would be broken as soon as it was found. It only took so much time because of the volume of stupid comments." Garcia could understand how Reid was being ultra careful about this, but at this point nothing else was coming to light.

"So this could be a ruse to have us running about like headless chickens." Hotch stated tiredly.

"Ugh boss man...it could be or our friend is just that damn good."

"I trust his judgement Garcia. But this is the only lead right now. So we have no choice but to follow it."

"Who knows maybe its a double blind and you'll catch him tonite. By the way he says he's still digging."

"Lets hope you are right Penelope, but in case you're not I better get the team together."

"Good luck sir. "

Hotch took a deep breathe processing all that Garcia had told him.

A small smile cropped up as he thought of Reid still digging. He remembered so clearly the look of total concentration that would take over his young face.

Watching as his superb intelligence kicked into high gear, often leaving the team to catch up to the patterns that he saw so effortlessly.

"Some good news at last?" Rossi questioned coming quietly into the room, and catching the smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. But at least its something. It should be on your tablet." Hotch stated falling back into the professional countenance that the team expected of him.

Rossi took in what was on his tablet, then looked at his friend.

Then with a mischievous grin he said quietly.

"That boy does good work, even when in hiding"

Hotch looked up ready to deny anything and everything. Then decided what was the point. Rossi was Rossi. The ultimate pain in the rear end, but an excellent profiler. And his friend.

"Yeah he does." He replied trying to keep his face as inscrutable as normal, but feeling pretty vunreable infront of his former mentor.

"Don't worry so much Aaron. He will be back when he's ready" Rossi counselled quietly. Then sat back into his chair as the others arrived in reply to Hotch's text."

"okay people we have some new information. It should be on your tablets. Ideas, theories, wild speculation . Tables open..." Hotch stated bringing the team to focus.

AN. okay not to much deviation from the canon in this bit.

I know this is a great fan favourite. So please tell me youre thoughts.

Cant say I will change were I am going with this story, as its pretty much planned out. But I am truly intrested in what you the readers have to say.

Peace x


	13. Chapter 13

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 13**

**an. Again thanks to all who reviewed and favourited. You blow me away.**

**To any lurkers out there. Come and join the party I don't bite...well not people who review and help me grow.**

**So we are on to the next part of my rewrite of TRUE GENIUS.**

**So here goes nothing...**

Consequences fall CHAPTER 22

Bayside FBI offices. Temp HQ BAU team 2100hrs local time

The team sat round the long table in their temporary base. Every face told of the anger and frustration they felt at the way this unsub was yanking their chain.

Reid had unfortunately been correct.

The code had been a decoy...and a taunt directed at Rossi.

As they had lain in wait, a courier had arrived at the Golden Gate park with a note for the senior profiler.

"**Ha Ha Not to smart Mr FBI"**

That had been bad enough.

But to find out that while they were on this wild goose chase that their UnSub had struck again in Albany Park was just galling.

The MO had been the same. Massive overkill and rage directed toward the brunette female. In total she had been stabbed 20 times over her torso and abdomen. A brutal slaying by even the BAU,s standards.

Albany Park crime scene 0800hrs next day

"This took strength and agility to do this. I think we can totally rule out any 60 year olds." Rossi stated gruffly. His face betraying the fact that he hadn't slept well the previous night.

But noone commented on it, for not one of them had had a restful night.

Morgan nodded in agreement as he squatted down beside the marked of area where the bodies had been found.

"Alan Wisek and Tara Hanson dined at a nearby restaurant, then came through here for a nigh time stroll. Alan was cuffed with plastic ties behind him then his throat was slit. No hesitation marks." he growled as he visualized the event he was describing.

"Tara Hanson, he cuffed in front. He got off on her fear and pain. He needed to see her face. Sick ba##ard" he finished getting up.

The three men fell silent as they each processed the profile indicated by this latest act. None of them felt good about their individual conclusions.

JJ stood beside them wondering just what was going through their collective minds. But at their continued silence her patience broke.

"But then he went back and stabbed Wisek twice in the back. Although he was already dead. Why?" glancing at the silent Hotch for the answer.

"And why so quick? He must know that the Zodiac had nearly two weeks between each kill."

"What if he cant wait?" Emily postulated as she came over to the group. ""what if he is under some kind of deadline?"

"So maybe he is in danger of loosing this Brunette female, that these women are surrogates for." Hotch mused out loud while running that idea through his sharp intellect.

"If that is the case he is going to go after her. Sooner rather than later." Rossi confirmed raggedly.

"We need to get this profile locked down and given quickly." Hotch announced firmly as he turned on his heel and made his way to the SUV.

Emily smiled to herself. He never looked back, taking it as read that they would follow his dictates immediately. "Arrogant man" she huffed affectionately to herself.

Unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough. As it reached the jealous ears beside her and was totally misconstrued.

Reid's hide away. Study 1130hrs

Reid was finally getting up to speed going through the comments of the Chronicle once again.

Maman had put her foot down and wouldn't give him access to the study until he had gone for his run and eaten his breakfast.

He had tried to finagle his way around her, but even his Bambi eyes had failed him. As she had pointed out he was just helping he wasn't part of the investigating team. And hadn't that stung.

But now he was getting somewhere...when out of nowhere a streak of black and white fur pounced onto the desk scattering papers and instruments to the four corners of the room.

"Odin ! You viscous destroyer. Get out of here." He screeched at the feline pirate.

Not that Odin gave a damn. He had had his fun, and now sedately waddled his way out of the carved wooden door that he had left ajar.

Reid knelt carefully on the floor muttering cruel threats and obscenities about spoiled moggies as he picked up the debris from under the desk to begin with.

Even though he was a certified Genius. Even he couldn't explain sometimes how his neurons played with what his eyes took in.

But as he glanced at the page that held the bogus message the words began to change.

"Oh Crap!" he exclaimed grabbing the secure phone and pressing familiar digits.

Bayside FBI offices 0830hours

the team had given their profile just as soon as it was finalised.

Now they were trying to use it to create a subject list with Garcia's help.

Hotch was returning from the men's room when his cell buzzed.

"Hotchner"

"The code was in the words themselves. It went from Matrix code to base8 then back to letters. Who ever created this is profoundly gifted at least an IQ160+" Reid ranted breathlessly not allowing any space for a reply until he had finished.

Hotch turned away from the room in which the team sat and smiled at the intense explosion of information he had received. He had missed Reid's joyous babbling so much. It had been missing since Emily 'died'

"What does it say?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others to realise just who he was talking to. It was selfish he knew. But he didn't want to share the small portions of time that he had with Spencer.

"Chinese Weekly Post Page F4. Its a bi-lingual paper. Its not online or I would have contacted Garcia." Reid stated, knowing the last comment was a lie. He had dialled Hotch's number on instinct. Even when he was pissed at the man he still loved him, still wanted to talk to and listen to him.

"In that case I am very glad its an old fashioned paper." Hotch informed him softly.

Spencer felt his heart race at the words and his face blush.

Was Hotch flirting with him? He didn't have enough experience to tell.

"How are you healing Spencer?" Hotch asked wondering if he had gone too far with his last comment.

"I am pretty much healed to the Doctors satisfaction, but not Maman's. She wants another couple of kilos on me." Reid replied thinking of the enormous breakfast he had been presented with. "But I'm getting there." he promised.

"And?"

"Oh! Things are in motion." Reid huffed realising the one terse word was actually a question. And a bloody order to answer the damn thing.

"Be careful Spencer. I would rather deal with a Psychotic serial than those...'people'" Hotch hissed hating the thought of Reid being tainted in anyway by his inter action with those agencies out with their own.

"Yeah they are a bit slimey." Reid agreed with a chuckle. "But I don't think they are willing to upset Maman after last week."

"The senate committee?"

"Did you not see the press release about the poor health of certain officials?"Spencer laughed happily at the thought of the downfall of the idiots who had thought to use the family business.

Hotch thought back over the release Reid was meaning. It had named three congress men and Four senators. Including the idiot that had pissed off Reid.

"I never knew Senator Cramer suffered from Diabetes"

"Probably neither did he. …..Anyway if you want you can get Garcia to send me page F4 …..if you like?" Reid fell silent suppressing what he really wanted to say. But knowing now wasn't the time.

Unknown to him the same words lay silent on Aaron Hotchner's tongue

"I will do that...and good work Reid"

"Okay...Right..Bye then" then line fell dead.

Aaron Hotchner shook his head in total disbelief.

"Eight f##king weeks." he muttered angrily to himself. " And the best you can come up with is Good Work Jesus! Seriously lame Hotchner."

He took a second to compose himself, then strode into the office the team was using.

"Garcia I need a list of people with an IQ of 160 and over in this area, cross referenced with experts in the Zodiac case."

"And you shall Mon Capitaine as quickly as these fingers type. Adieu." Garcia promised from the laptop screen then disappeared to work her magic.

"It looks like the code was in the comments. But it was more intricate than we thought." Hotch announced to the stunned profilers.

"Of course it was," Rossi quipped as he poured himself yet another cup of the sludge that went for coffee in the office. How he longed for the special blend they had actually locked in Hotch's office safe until they returned.

Yet another reason, he thought as he drank. To hate this twisted creep.

"So you worked this out?" JJ questioned looking slightly awed.

Which seriously creeped Morgan out never mind Hotch.

But as per normal Hotch's stoic armour was welded into place.

"Of course not. The FBI does have access to specialised consultants. Just because we don't normally use them doesn't mean we cant."

"We don't normally use them because we usually have our own private genius on board with us." Morgan put in sadly. He hadn't realised just how much weight his little brother removed from their collective shoulders until it fell back onto them.

"So what did it say?" JJ asked with a bite. Why did everything revolve around Emily and Reid it just wasn't right. For God's sake one was the ex-lover of an Irish Terrorist and gun runner. The other was a weird ex junkie.

"Its a link to a local paper. Prentiss you're with me? Morgan when Garcia works her magic let me know." Hotch ordered then about faced before anyone could argue his decision.

OUTSIDE THE OFFICES OF THE CHINESE WEEKLY POST 1000HRS LOCAL TIME.

Aaron Hotchner was unaware of the appreciative glances he was receiving as he stood waiting on Emily Prentiss outside the papers offices.

But Emily noticed and smiled at her bosses obliviousness.

Aaron Hotchner fell into what her mother would have classes as appropriate for her daughter. And she would admit to having a small, tiny minute crush on him when she first started.

Now though she would class him as a very good friend and confidant.

One that she would trust with her life, and had.

One who had helped her through her bad days since she had come back. And there had been many more than any of the others had been aware of.

Yes, Aaron Hotchner was an exemplary man, but she had a feeling that his his heart belonged elsewhere.

She hoped whomever had caught it knew its worth, and cherished it.

For herself, she thought that, maybe, her heart might lead her to an obnoxiously arrogant Brit. And wouldn't her Mother love that...NOT.

"So lets see...F4...F4, here we are..."You could do so much better" Prentiss reported as she scanned the paper in its English version.

"So who is it for?" Hotch questioned as he took the paper from her.

"For the person to get to this message he or she would have had to de code the other message. So they would have to have an equivalent IQ to our UnSub." Emily declared as soon as the idea hit.

"They would both have to be 160plus" He agreed nodding his dark head.

Emily stared at him for a moment then decided to take a leap. His earlier comments about a consultant had started her brain tingling.

She took a deep breathe then stared straight into his sharp chocolate eyes.

"Talking of 160 plus how is he?"

Hotch stared right back at her in silence. Only a trained profiler would have detected the slight...very slight tensing of his tall frame.

"Oh come on Hotch. I am not that blind...I don't want to know where he is, just how he is?" she pleaded quietly. It had preyed on her mind daily that the time Reid was missing. Was time she wouldn't have to repair the damage between them. She wanted her friend back. Even if it was different. At least she wanted to have a chance to try.

Hotch knew how much the division with Reid had hurt Emily, and how much she wanted a second chance if possible.

He had listened to the woman who specialised in compartmentalisation, breakdown and cry over missing her nerdy talks about sci-fi with the genius.

Taking this into consideration he just couldn't lie again.

"He says he is healing. Not fully, but getting there" he growled softly, wondering whether he was getting soft. "Prentiss you know why I am staying quiet about his contact?"

"Yeah I understand. But a little advice don't leave Morgan on the outside too long. He adores Reid and wont take to kindly to being locked out" Emily advised pleased to hear her friend was on the mend.

Before Hotch could comment his cell interrupted.

"Hotchner...Right...Okay thanks Dave."

Hotchner stabbed the disconnect button with restrained fury.

"A cab driver has been killed" he spat glaring at the phone as if it had committed the evil.

"Dammit," Prentiss cursed. "I'll go see the manager about the ad."

Hotchner watched as she disappeared back into the offices.

Emily Prentiss had proved to be an excellent addition to the team after a very shaky start. And now after the Doyle escapade he would class her as one of his closest friends.

He understood her, because he had scars too.

Just like Spencer did.

Crime Scene of the murdered cab Driver 1130hrs local time

"The engine was still running...maybe he was dropping off the UnSub." Morgan theorised out loud as he moved round the stationary yellow cab with the victim's body still in the drivers seat.

Rossi stood a few feet away on the drivers side looking thoughtful.

"You know back in '69 when the Zodiac killed the cab driver Paul Stein he did it from the back seat. But this one...this one is from out here..Bang bang" he cries as he plays out the actions of firing a weapon through the open window.

Morgan takes in the older profilers stance and nods in agreement as he goes to open the back passenger side door. He does so carefully, his hands in cased in blue latex gloves. They don't want any minute evidence ruined by carelessness.

"Oh my...looks like we got another souvenir." he states crouching down to retrieve another photograph. This one showing a young boy.

"The picture's of digital quality, so its probably recent" Jareau puts in moving forward with an evidence pouch to get the photograph. She was fed up listening to the verbal ping-pong between the two male agents.

"Good chance that Garcia can find something about the subject then." Rossi replied trying to keep the lines of communication open between them.

He had been shocked to the core by what Aaron had told him. Oh he knew it was the truth, simply because Aaron wouldn't have lied about it. And he had been totally embarrassed by it all.

But part of him, the illogical part he admitted, hoped that there would be some convolutely logical reason for what she had done.

One that would allow her to stay with the team.

One that would allow them finally to heal.

"Rossi there's a void in the blood-splatter pattern." Morgan shouted from within the cab, bringing his thoughts back to the present in a brutal fashion.

"There was a passenger...Morgan he's taken the passenger" Rossi stated firmly his gut backing up his thoughts. "Maybe this is his end-game."

"You mean the passenger is the woman he's being obsessing over?" JJ questioned staring at the blood marked windscreen.

"If it is her, we need to find her now." Morgan cried slamming the door to the cab shut in his anger.

"Yes we do. Lets go" Rossi took one last look and moved toward the SUV, Morgan and JJ on his tail.

BAYSIDE FBI OFFICE. TEMP BAU HQ 1215hrs

Once again they found themselves sitting around the scarred table in the offices they had commandeered. But the emotions previously roaming freely where now caged tightly to allow them to do their jobs.

"So I spoke to the manager at the paper and he told me that all ads have to be paid in person. Now that particular ad was place TWO WEEKS ago by a White male, 20-30 years old." Prentiss informed the listening group.

Wow that is highly premeditated." Morgan exclaimed in shock.

"Maybe the message was for the passenger," Rossi mused as he re read the file in front of him. Garcia would go nuts at the trees being used in this office, he thought absently.

Hotch had been standing against the wall watching and listening to the interactions. Hoping that the mesh of the brilliant minds before him would spark something.

"Morgan we need to know about recent missing people, especially females. Rossi check with the cab company about where his last fare was picked up. That could shorten Morgan's area..." Hotch started detailing out the tasks that needed to be covered.

"I can see if any of the atms or CCTV around the newspaper caught a picture of our subscriber. We might get lucky." Prentiss offered hoping for just a little luck to get them on this creeps heels.

"JJ can help you go through them." Hotch declared.

Fortunately his phone rang before either woman could piss him off by bitching about their assignment.

"Garcia you are on speaker." he warned the exuberant woman.

But for once it wasn't necessary.

"Oh my doves," she began sadly. " The picture from the cab. It was of a little boy called Robbie Shaw. He came from Mill Valley and in 2000 he went missing. Police investigated but no suspects were ever brought in."

Garcia's voice betrayed how much cases involving children broke her huge heart.

"Thank you Garcia. Can you..."

"Its on the way to your tablets as you speak." Garcia interrupted. "Anything else Boss man?"

"Not right now Penelope. Thanks" Hotch ended the call, then caught himself looking at the bent head of Derek Morgan.

Prentiss was right. Morgan needed to know. More lies would assassinate this team for sure. He needed to know now.

"Okay everyone has their tasks. Morgan a word please." Hotch ordered then escorted a very confused Morgan out of sight and ear shot of the rest. He had no doubt that if Morgan got pissed, he was going to get a venomous earful.

JJ stared after the pair long after they had left her line of sight.

She wondered if Hotch had had word of that team leader post and was about to kick the cuckoo out of the nest...finally.

Or maybe word of the fraternisation had hit the brass and he was about to get knocked down a peg...or three.

Either would do, she thought happily. Either would get Morgan out of her way.

Rossi and Prentiss eyes caught for only a second, but communicated hours worth of information in the way friends can often do.

Then they moved to comply with Hotch's orders.

"JJ you ready?" Prentiss asked calmly.

"Of course" JJ barked, thrown from her delightful daydream of a new team. With Hotch as the Unit Chief and her as the Senior Profiler. With no Rossi, Morgan or Prentiss in sight. And definitely no Dr Reid.

No, Reid would have no part of her perfect life.

Not since he had the cheek to reject her advances.

BAYSIDE FBI BULLPEN AREA 1245HRS LOCAL TIME

Rossi tiredly put down the receiver. Getting information from the cab company had been like pulling wisdom teeth. Difficult and painful.

He had been very tempted to phone his pretty Kitten and ask her to hack their records. But he had restrained himself...just.

"The cabbies last pick up was in the Marina area." he informed Hotch and Morgan as they approached the desk he was perched on.

"No bodies been reported missing from that area." Morgan stated frowning at this anomaly. Why wouldn't the passenger be reported missing by now?

"Plenty of bars, clubs and restaurants in that locale." Hotch added thinking of the type of clientèle they would attract.

"Young, educated and well-to-do." Rossi stated catching on to what Hotch was thinking.

"Lets hope Prentiss and Jareau get lucky." Morgan declared.

"from your mouth, to god's ears" Rossi muttered getting up to go find some more sludge.

Unfortunately no deity was granting Morgan's plea that day.

BAYSIDE FBI OFFICE 1900HRS LOCAL TIME

REID'S HIDE AWAY 2200HRS LOCAL TIME

Derek Morgan hated the feeling that their time was slipping away to save the 'passenger'. Whom ever that may be. But seven hours had slipped away with no missing persons reports, no witnesses, no nothing.

He detested when the bad guys won.

"Morgan." he answered tiredly into his cell.

"Are you ready to bow to my genius Muscle man?" a very familiar and welcome voice demanded cheekily.

Morgan couldn't stop the broad smile dancing across his face.

"Pretty boy! Man it is so good to hear your squeaky voice. You okay?"

Reid laughed at the familiar over protective tone in Morgan's voice. Sometimes it drove him nuts. But sometimes, like today it just reminded him of the friendship and acceptance he had found at the BAU.

"Yeah Yeah I am healing well. Listen though, I have come across some odd occurrences with your case."

"Our case Pretty Boy. OUR case." Morgan stressed. Now that he knew how much Reid had helped them. No way was he letting him negate his contribution. "Okay Genius hit me with your occurrences."

"Okay, but you have to let me finish. Because even for me this is out of left-feild." Reid stated knowing Morgan's impatience.

"Left field huh! okay go for it" Morgan promised, wondering just how many times Reid had gone to one of the others cause he wouldn't listen. Things where gonna change, he promised himself.

"Each of the murders when put on a chessboard grid fall into coordinates corresponding to the last three moves of a very famous world championship chess game. Namely Game 6 of the 1972 championships between Bobby fisher and Boris Spassky in Iceland. Have you got a map near?" Reid asked knowing it would be easier to explain if he did.

"Hang on...right I've got one." Morgan stood in front of the large map they had pinned up in their office.

"Okay the first scene is at Marin County. That's C4. Got it?"

"Yeah keep going." Morgan instructed making a note to put beside the pin.

"Okay second one is Albany park. That's H8. And Mark Wilson the Bay town cab driver's scene falls onto F4." Reid concluded waiting for the explosion.

He didn't have to wait long.

"F4. That's the same as the Chinese weekly paper page." Morgan cried out attracting the attention of a couple of passing agents. But they kept moving having been warned to leave the profilers alone.

"Yeah that's what got me thinking. This UnSub does nothing without a reason. So even his choice of page had to have significance. Now in the actual game Spassky conceded the game. But if he had continued he would have checkmated or he would have lost his Queen. His queen was situated on the square E8. Which on the map corresponds to Richmond." Reid cried out in his excitement. He had to admit he missed this. Using his brain to foil the bad guys...very cool.

"Okay so we have new parameter for Garcia. Hold your horses Pretty Boy till I conference her in." Morgan stated as he pressed some more buttons.

"What can I dazzle you with my love" Garcia queried as Morgan connected them.

"Behave yourself you Wild Woman your Baby Genius is on the line." Morgan laughed hearing her squeal with joy.

"Oh my Boo. You doing okay?" she demanded wondering why he had contacted Morgan. But her heart was glad he did.

"I'm fine I just felt like tormenting Morgan. Listen Penny I have some new parameters that may cut down the lists you've got. The UnSub is a high level chess player, probably child prodigy...has IQ 160 plus..Zodiac obsessed and has a connection to Richmond." Reid dictated to his friend as she gave her babies the information for them to digest.

"OH! Okay my babies have two names for you my darlings. We have Caleb Rossmore and Harvey Morell. They were both chess prodigies and have relevant IQ's. They were friends at school and wrote about the Zodiac killer for their school rag. But the ways seem to have diverged after that. Harvey is now some big wig for a Chinese Engineering company and just got engaged. While Caleb works as a grounds keeper for the County Parks and is single...As for the Richmond connection. Harvey's dad was a Secondary chemistry teacher there from 1963-68 and...Caleb lived and worked there in 2008." Garcia raced to get all the information out, even as she packaged it off to them digitally. She was so bursting with pride, her baby brother had come through for them. Even if no one else ever knew it she did.

"Reid stay on the line." Morgan instructed before letting out a roar. "HOTCH!"

His loud shout brought not only Hotch back into the room, but the other members of the team.

"What is it Morgan?" Hotch asked calmly, even as his gut tightened instinctively knowing this was it.

"We got to two names and locations of interest. Baby girl?"

Garcia's visage appeared on the laptop on the desk.

"All the information should have hit your tablets." she informed the confused group.

"Thank you Mama" Morgan said blowing her a kiss.

Hotch and the others looked at the information on the tablets.

After a quick scan Hotch looked up at the beaming Morgan. Who nodded toward the phone held in his hand.

Hotch suppressed the urge to grab the phone and nodded his understanding. He turned to look at the map, with its additional notes and quickly assimilated where the extra parameters had been generated from.

It would have been enough for him that Reid had said so. But he had to explain it to the team.

He was brought back to the present when Jj commented on the similarity between the surrogates and Harvey's finance.

"Could Caleb think that he is loosing Harvey to Marissa?" Emily asked Rossi who was standing next to her.

"If that's the case Marissa is more than likely the passenger from the cab." he postulated, as he looked over the notes on the map.

That boys brain is a deadly weapon, he thought knowing just where the clues had come from.

"So Caleb final move would be to take out his opposition. But what's to stop Harvey from turning on him?" Morgan questioned trying to see it from every side.

"Final move?" JJ queried stiffly not understanding the reference as she hadn't gone near the map. Maps and geographical profiles where Reid's domain and she wanted nothing to do with that. She was a field agent not an academic.

"The murder sites are located in relevance to a famous chess game." Morgan replied calmly knowing that Reid was still on the line.

"Spassky vs Fisher...1972 World championships, game six" Hotch stated after processing the coordinates for a while.

Rossi's was the only jaw that didn't drop at the quiet comment. Morgan was sure he had heard Reid 'meep' on the other end of the line.

"Wow nice catch Morgan." Prentiss praised, then added guessing where the info had come from. "Reid would be so proud."

This time Morgan was positive he heard Reid snort with laughter at Prentiss's words.

Hotch lifted his head from his perusal of the information on his tablet.

"Enough...Rossi, JJ and Prentiss take the Gym where Caleb worked. On the way Rossi see if Mrs Zablonsky can Identify the pair. Morgan you're with me."

"Oh..Oh my Sir!" Digital Garcia cried in horror. "That little boy..Bobby Shaw. When he went missing Morell and Rossmore were questioned about it . They were 15 at the time."

"That must be Caleb's hold over Harvey" JJ stated wrinkling her nose in disgust. Fifteen and all ready killers.

"Right..Move out." Hotch ordered putting his suit jacket over the back of a chair, so he was ready to put on his FBI vest.

Rossi,Prentiss and a reluctant Jareau departed. Their vests were located in the SUV. Jareau wondered why Hotch had brought his inside.

Morgan lifted his phone to his ear.

"Pretty boy you still there?"

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" Reid moaned for the millionth time in Morgan's memory.

"Never. Deal with it...Hang on the boss wants a word" Morgan stated handing the cell over.

"Reid?"

"Yeah.." Spencer wanted to bounced his genius head off the table in frustration. Why couldn't he just be normal for once?

"Thank you that was outstanding work." Hotch praised extremely conscious of Morgan standing waiting. "Any idea's about this part would be very welcome?"

Hotch heard a suppressed giggle and wondered if he should just disconnect the line now.

"Well Hotch for once you're going to have to let that 170 IQ of yours out to play." Reid stated quite seriously. "Rossmore is more than likely the submissive. But he wont interact with those he considers inferior, so you're going to have to dazzle him with what you know and show him a real Alpha." Reid concluded his face pink at advising his mentor.

Hotch had to restrain the urge to throw out his chest and preen his feathers at Reid's comment about showing Caleb a REAL ALPHA.

Instead he buried that comment with all the other cherished ones he had held close since he realised his feelings.

"You went snooping." He stated wondering why?

"Of course I researched my boss before I came to the BAU." Reid huffed out.

Hotch wondered if Reid was trying to shock him. He had never mentioned this research before.

"That stays between us"

"Genii United." Reid laughed for a moment. Then remembered that not every ending was a good one. Did he really want to regret this moment if it was?

Enough was enough.

"Aaron come back safe to me ..please"

Before Hotch could take a breath to answer the genius was gone.

"Hotch? Something wrong?" Morgan demanded.

"No,no nothings wrong. Reid just gave me some advice on how to handle Rossmore if we come across him." He stated pulling his mental-armour close around him as he answered. "Too be honest I hope its us that do. I don't see it going well if he's at the Gym" he added giving Morgan back his cell and moving out the door.

Morgan smirked at his bosses back. He wondered if Hotch really thought he was that blind. He was well aware of how his straight laced superior felt about Reid. And from the stunned look on Hotchner's mush maybe just maybe Reid had finally given him something to live for.

Aaron Hotchner was totally oblivious to the ruminations of his subordinate. He was to busy trying to tame his own thoughts about the genius's parting words. Maybe for once he would get what he wanted.

But to do that , to get that chance he had to do as Spencer asked he had to come home safe. And that he was determined to do.

REIDS HIDEAWAY..FAMILY ROOM MAIN HOUSE 2300HRS

Alessa was two seconds away from super gluing her son to one of the many freeking chairs that where dotted about the comfortable room. His restless pacing and continuous muttering were wearing heavily on her last remaining nerve.

"Spencer, trust me you being treated in the ER is not going to change the outcome of this case one iota." she finally growled glaring at the now frozen man.

"Huh? I'm fine Maman. I'm not in need of hospital care..." the confused genius stated staring into the turbulent eyes focused on him.

"Trust me you will be needing it if you don't sit down man." Jay informed him as he dragged him over to a wide Chesterfield chair that sat beside the pleasantly burning fire. Before plonking himself down on the hearth rug.

Alessa had to quirk an eyebrow at that.

For the pacing and muttering was one of Jayden's quirks to when stressed.

It never ceased to amaze her how well Spencer just fitted in. in fact quite a few business acquaintances who were unaware of Spencer's linage, just assumed he was one of her lot.

She had laughed with Diana over that fact many times over the years.

Alessa had to take a deep breath to stop the lump in her throat choking her. She missed the wonderful woman who had given her her only child to protect and love. She missed the argumentative hoyden too.

She saw a lot of Diana in Spencer. And as the time for the first onset of Schizophrenia passed she knew Diana was smiling from where ever she was.

She doubted that Spencer knew how much of a gift he was to her.

She had been struggling badly when they had first met at that NA meeting so long ago. But his determination not to disappoint his family had fuelled her own. It wasn't till later she had found out that his family was actually the BAU team he was part of.

From short texts sent at 0300hrs, to long elaborate letters from random names on a map.

From coffee when possible, to requisite family occasions.

Things had grown steadily, naturally till Spencer Reid was an integral part of their hodgepodge family unit.

And to her it was perfect.

The heavy door was thrown back on its hinges as the human tornado that was Zani crashed through screeching like a demented banshee.

"Put on the news quick." she instructed as she threw herself into unsuspecting doctor's lap.

"Oooof! You might be a walking stick, but give me some warning please." Spencer moaned as he squirmed about trying to get his hands free.

"**...to reiterate Tom. Two subjects have been charged tonight in relation to the recent killings previously thought to be by the infamous Zodiac Serial killer. Unit chief Aaron Hotchner of the FBI's behavioural analysis unit had this to say a few moments ago." A blonde statuesque female informed her anchorman. Then the screen was taken up with a very familiar figure to Reid.**

"**The San Francisco police department have two men in custody for these heinous murders, that were staged in the manner of the Zodiac. And for the abduction and murder of a minor in 2000. Both the SFPD and the FBI would like to thank everyone who gave their time and energy to catching the perpetrators of these crimes."**

Zani felt a shudder run through her brother's body and thought she might have inadvertently hurt him. But his face didn't show any sign of pain.

Well not of the physical kind anyway.

His pale face was filled with a deep intense longing, as well as relief as he watched the tall dark agent on the screen.

She glanced over to her mother wondering if she knew.

Duh! this was her mother of course she knew, Zani thought as her mother smiled sadly and nodded her confirmation of what Zani had observed.

Looking back she noticed that as Hotchner left the press conference someone else followed his broad shoulders with a similar look to her brother's

Oh shit! No way Hosea! Not on her watch bitch.

Argh ! I really hope I havent ruined this excellent episode for anyone.

Anyhoo let me know what you think good or bad.

But the cheeky ones get fed to my pet dragon with salad cream

[yes I am aware that he is a very strange dragon, but then I am a very strange being myself so I cant really say much]

peace as always x


	14. Chapter 14

**CONSEQUENCES FALL14**

AN; Well no one came after me with a pitch fork so whew!

thanks to all who have kept me writing with your reviews,favs and follows.

This is being typed one handed as my right hand is still in bandages, but all seems to have gone to plan.

So lets get on...

CHAPTER 23 Reid little hideaway...the fitness room [ugh] 0800hr next morning

Zani stretched out her lean frame in preparation for the session with her reluctant companion. Spencer would rather exercise his brain than spend time exercising his body. In her opinion it came down to the humiliation he had suffered in High School at the hands of Jocks and cheerleaders. Or Dumb and Dumber as Jay called the group responsible for most of Spencer's pain.

But she had to admit with the extra weight and toned musculature he was now sporting her big brother looked good. Although that word would never leave her lips on pain of death.

"so hows your snooping ?" she enquired as she moved gracefully through the Sun Salutation poses with practised ease.

"I'm not snooping," Reid snapped as he held the Warriors Pose on his uninjured side. Although he would never be a gym rat, he would admit that he enjoyed these yoga sessions with Zani.

"Of course not. You are just acquiring information through duplicitous or Machiavellian means" she sassed back before arching her head back.

Spencer just grunted at her definition of his little PROJECT. He really couldn't argue with it and win.

Zani smirked at the noise, knowing that it was the only concession she was liable to get. She understood his drive for the truth. But the truth was often brutal and even fatal.

Being who she was she wasn't innocent of the machinations of people in power. Although her Uncles would keep her locked in an Ivory tower if they could get away with it. But they couldn't, so they taught her well how to keep herself and family safe from the predators of the modern world. The money men, the politicians, the religious fanatics, the celebrities, the two faced lovers.

And she would keep Spencer safe...even if she had to knock him out to do so.

" So just who are you going to tempt with that noggin of yours?" she chided knowing using slang words would prod a reaction.

"Noggin!? Where do you get these words?" He grunted again as he held his pose on his injured side. It didn't hurt. It just felt odd.

"Stalling" Zani laughed as she folded herself over, head on knees hands behind ankles.

"I am not." he exclaimed . " I am having lunch with Daniel Fortnam tomorrow..."

Zani's body jackknifed up. " Fortnam...as in Fortnam Section chief in the CIA." she screeched moving toward him. "Mum will kill you." she cried out very upset by this knowledge.

Reid straightened out from his pose immediately upon taking in how distressed Zani was.

"Calm down Zani. Maman knows its all smoke and mirrors...I may have given up a little of my time to help his struggling crypto section. But I wont give up my soul." he assured her pulling her into a tight hug.

Once upon a time he wouldn't have known how to hug someone just because.

Now because of the family, his pretty Penny , Henry and funny enough Jack Hotchner he was finally getting the hang of it.

"Very profound. Thought the genius didn't believe in all that stuff" she sniffed moving out of his embrace. Comfortable as it was.

She moved back to her original pose and began again.

"To be honest, I don't know any more..there are so many things I have seen and felt. Things that logic and science just cant explain...at least not yet. I guess I am just becoming aware of the even bigger picture." he explained with little huffs as he held his chair pose in balance.

"So where are you going on sabbatical? Church,Mosque,Synagogue or maybe a hippy commune?"

"You are totally certifiable" he laughed as he stretched his uninjured side in the half moon pose. "But no. for now I am content to just conjugate on the possibilities and laugh at the absurdities"

"That makes sense to me...Hey stop cheating!" she cried as he moved to the side he had been stabbed on. "Stretch out that side properly"

"It hurts,"he whined, throwing in the Bambi eyes too. To be honest the side twinged more than hurt.

"Bullsh##. You just hate exercising even if the sweat is minimum..." she interrupted ignoring the pleading eyes with difficulty.

"Do you know how many bacteria...?"

"YES. You informed me in great detail two sessions ago. But I don't care you are finishing this session properly."

"Big Bully" Reid muttered knowing he wasn't getting out of there until he did each and every pose properly.

BAU Jet 1000hrs In flight Destination Quantico Virginia.

Everyone had settled down in their favourite places around the cabin.

Morgan was lost in a cloud of classic Rn B music. Each note soothing his active brain into relaxation and peace.

Emily had actually claimed the small couch that Reid normally used and was softly smiling in her slumber.

JJ had been sitting going through some files earlier, but had given in and was now sleeping head pillowed against the fuselage.

Only Rossi and Hotch were still awake and even they were taking a break from paperwork.

"You do realise that we are going to have to get that 'consultant' of yours a major birthday gift when he comes home?" Rossi suddenly muttered, as if the thought had been milling around in his head annoying him.

Hotch snorted into his cup.

"Dave I have no idea what that may be. He has two BIG obsessions..books and coffee. The coffee is out since he owns an exclusive coffee outlet..."

"Bet that was a fun discussion," Rossi chuckled at the thought.

Hotch rolled his eyes at the memory of that day.

"The tax forms were unreal. Made even worse because his profit varied month to month. Then we had the sheaves of forms from HR. it was a nightmare. But I can tell you that that profit from any month, would buy him whatever first edition he sets his heart on."

Rossi mused on that for a while.

"So no coffee, no books...You do realise that that takes us into the world of Star Wars, Star Trek and heaven forbid DrWho." he growled at the thought of having to go into THOSE shops.

Hotch stared at Rossi for a moment in silence.

"Not even for Reid," He finally stated complete with the Hotchner Death Glare.

Even though he knew he was lying.

And he was pretty sure Rossi knew he was lying too.

HOTCHNER HOUSEHOLD, KITCHEN 1530HRS

"...and Jamie said that when he was old enough he wasn't Ever going to eat carrots again,"

Aaron smiled down into the bright y young face of his son jack, as he rambled on about his school friends, while he mixed the batter for the pancakes they were making.

"Did he happen to tell you just what age is old enough?" he enquired happily as he prepared the pan on the hob.

Jack fell silent as he considered his fathers question. A very familiar frown adorned his small face as he did so.

"No Daddy. He didn't" he finally announced. "I will ask him tomorrow...Is this ready?"

Hotch moved the pan handle round before going over to Jack at the table.

"That looks great. Good job buddy. Now you go wash your hands and your face while I put the first ones on to cook." he instructed as he untied the tiers of his sons Transformer apron.

"Yeeeeha!" Jack screamed running off toward the bathroom.

"Inside voice please." Aaron commanded restraining the need to chuckle. Sometimes jack reminded him so much of Sean at that age.

"I'll e-mail the reprobate tonight." he decided with a smile.

2000hrs

By 2000hrs Jack Hotchner had finally succumbed to Morpheus.

But only after two stories, lighting Haley's candle, two trips to the toilet and one extra small drink.

Hotch knew that there were files sitting in his attaché case waiting for him. But as he sat with a small glass of scotch on his own couch and thought over his unexpected day with his son, the call of duty was muffled and not compelling.

Strauss had granted them all, the day off after the primary reports had been done. For once she had actually been complimentary to the team over their success with the case.

"Only cause such a high profile case reflects good on her..Bitch" he cursed under his breath before swallowing the last of the amber nectar in his tumbler.

Yeah, he thought it had been a really good day.

Then his phone rang.

Very short I know but hopefully I will do more tomorrow.

Peace.x


	15. Chapter 15

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 15**

CHAPTER 24

Jareau household 1830hrs next day.

Jennifer Jareau threw her keys furiously into the bowl that sat on the small elegant table in her hallway.

Then watched in horror as the bowl cracked with the force behind them landing.

"Just wonderful!" she growled as she moved slowly into her main room.

Without removing her jacket she flopped tiredly onto her couch. With a sigh she kicked off her shoes.

Today had been a long and frustrating one, both at work and home.

It had started well enough, with Henry being his cheerful chatty self as he ate his breakfast cereal. But things had gone quickly down hill when she had been getting him ready to go to pre-school.

He had asked when 'uncle Spency' was coming back to visit. It was all she could do not to scream. But she had kept her cool and explained that 'Doctor Reid' wasn't living near them any more so couldn't visit.

At which her sunny tempered child turned into something from the Exorcist

He lay on his back, kicking and screaming till his face was purple.

It seemed that Reid had promised Henry that he would always visit him, no matter what. And according to Henry, HIS uncle Spency didn't lie.

Running 30mins late, after getting her son calmed down and out to school. She was exhausted before she entered the BAU offices.

She knew that unless an urgent case appeared, the team would finishing up the final reports on the copycat-Zodiac case, then some in-house consults.

There were lots of bits and pieces about that case that constantly niggled at her.

Consultant! RIGHT! Morgan knew where Reid was. But how the hell was she supposed to find out that information from him. Morgan had it pretty plain exactly whose side he was taking since Emily returned.

Which was annoying as she had thought she would have him on side with all the classes in self defence she took from him while at the Pentagon.

BUT OH NO THE GENIUS CAME FIRST!

Seemed all those bruises were a waste of time.

She'd bet her GOOD friend Emily was in on it too.

After all the mollycoddling she was doing on the plane back from Durant...Oh yeah she knew.

And she was so obviously after Aaron. As he pointed out ambassador Prentiss would love to have him as a son- in -law.

And no one has that many bad-day's' especially the Queen of compartmentalisation..how gullible did Prentiss think she was? Well she was on to her game. Throwing out that stupid mercenary as a red herring.

As if anyone would take that scruffy arrogant Brit over Aaron Hotchner..yeah right.

She was sad that Garcia had gotten caught in the crossfire, but that was Morgan's fault.

But when Morgan moved onto the next female, she would be there for Penelope and things would settle back down between them.

Yeah she was sure things would be much better without Morgan, Prentiss and Reid. As for Rossi she was sure she could keep him out of the way until her retired once and for all. Which surely couldn't be that long away.

It annoyed her intensely that she hadn't seen through their BS, until it was pointed out to her. She had thought they were friends, but her time at the pentagon had shown her the truth.

They were obstacles in her path, people who had severely misjudged how far she was going to climb. After all she was the one the Pentagon wanted.

And she was going to show them all now she was back.

After all he knew them all better than they knew themselves.

She had hoped to use the Zodiac case to spend some time talking to Aaron, but he hadn't come in by the time she got there.

Rossi announced a little later that he was taking a Family day. But gave no other particulars before moving onto the consults to be shared out between them.

As she sat at her desk JJ wondered if the day off was because of Jack. Was he having nightmares again or fallen ill to some bug.

When the others had disappeared into the conference room for a caffeine intake of their hidden treat, she decided to call Hotch on that pretext.

Not that she wished Jack ill. He was a nice enough kid, if a bit noisy.

But it was a good excuse. One parent to another.

She rang the house and it just rang out...

she rang his private cell number...no answer.

She rang his WORK cell...nothing.

Aaron Hotchner never ignored his work phone. NEVER...

The only time he hadn't answered that phone was when the Reaper, George Foyet had attacked and stabbed him 9 times.

He must be in trouble!

But when she hurried up to Rossi's office and explained what she thought,. Rossi just looked at her very oddly and said he had just spoken to Hotch ...and Jack 15mins ago.

JJ stood waiting for the senior profiler to elaborate, but he just continued to look at her in silence.

Finally .." Is Jack alright?" she had snapped.

"Jack is just fine," Rossi assured her in a bland tone. Then looked down at the open file in front of him in obvious dismissal.

JJ seethed as she silently left his office.

Obviously Rossi's interest in her had waned...or had he spoken to that lying weirdo Reid.

She shrugged of that thought. Rossi tolerated Reid...there was no bond there.

Just as she sat down at her desk her private cell buzzed.

The number caused her heart to miss a beat.

'What the hell is he phoning me here for?' she thought as she pressed the button to retrieve the text.

**WHY IS HOTCH GOING TO NY?**

What was in New York that would have Hotch taking a day off?

Or should that be a Who? Dammit. Reid.

AN. Hi there my wonderful ones.

I am so sorry this took so long to get to you, but as some of you know my hand decided it wasn't gonna heal as quick as I had hoped.

I'm still under 'don't do too much' rules, but at least I can finally get the chapters typed up even if its slowly.

Thanks to everyone for the best wishes and pm's you have no idea how much they meant to me. You are simply awesome. Xx

I haven't forgotten Hotch's phone call at the end of 23...its coming up next.

Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 16**

**AN. THOUGHT YOU ALL DESERVED A LITTLE MORE AS A THANK YOU.**

**XXXX**

CHAPTER 25

IN FLIGHT 1315HRS [SAME DAY AS 24] BLUE PRIVATE PLANE.

Hotch sat back in the luxurious seat as the sleek aircraft effortlessly moved through the sky.

But he wasn't alone. For sitting on the thick midnight blue carpeting sat his son Jack playing with his new trucks.

Yet again...for probably the four thousandth time her reversed his decision to accept the invitation he had received the previous night.

FB

Hotch glared at the ringing device as if it was the vilest unsub imaginable, as he wished the noisy machine would just explode into tiny silent pieces.

He just wanted to sit here on his own couch listening to his son mutter in his sleep and relax. But even the patented Hotchner Glare, set on 100 wouldn't shut the infernal thing up.

"Hotchner" he growled not even looking at the screen as he answered.

"Whoa! I come in Peace" Reid squeaked at the obviously pissed off man.

Maybe, he thought, he's pissed off at what I said. Maybe I should...

"Spencer! Oh I am sorry I thought it was a case." Hotchner explained quickly interrupting the genius' mental ramble, as he placed his glass on the coffee table before him.

"Oh okay...but since does Aaron Hotchner not want a new case?...I mean...I know you don't want anyone dead, or hurt or..." came the flustered voice over the ether.

"Spencer enough!" Hotch laughed at the younger man's babble. To him it was so much part of Reid. He had missed hearing it so much. "I know what you mean. It's just ...I had a really good day, a bonus day, Just me and Jack. I just wanted to savour it."

"That makes perfect sense. It must be difficult being away from him." Reid's voice held a sadness in it.

One that Hotch knew came from his own childhood, and his missing father.

One that made Hotch answer truthfully, opening up more than usual.

"It is..Sometimes...Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing for him by returning to the BAU after Haley's death."he replied leaning back and closing his dark brown eyes.

"Hotch.." Reid began, but got no further.

"Aaron. We aren't at work...or even in the same zip-code." he stated softly not wanting to push to hard. He didn't want Reid...no.. Spencer to get flustered and end the call.

He wondered if that was going to happen though, as Spencer remained silent for a moment.

"Aaron this job isn't something we do, its part of who we are. And Jack is very proud of who you are. If you don't know that, I think you must be the only one who doesn't" the young agent spoke quietly but firmly. Each word making it clear that the speaker was in agreement with what he was stating.

The quiet words made the tough unit chief catch his breath, but his heart craved more.

"And you Spencer...are you proud of me? He whispered, even as he was surprised at his question.

He felt his stomach begin to churn as silence fell once more. Only to calm instantly when it broke.

"Most of the time." Reid laughed at his temerity. " But I think that's a conversation to be had face-to-face."

Hotch smiled at the teasing note in Spencer's voice. It didn't happen very often and so was cherished even more by him.

"And just when will that be occurring?" he queried half jokingly. He really wanted an actual date when Doctor Spencer Reid would return to the BAU, the FBI...or even just him.

"That kind of depends..."

"On what?" Hotch demanded sitting up straight, wondering just what the genius was up to this time.

"On whether you are prepared to trust me." Reid stated firmly, but the profiler in Hotch caught the question hidden beneath the sentence.

"Spencer Reid I have always trusted you." Silence.

"Spencer I truly wanted to tell you, to tell you all. But the conditions they imposed...I am sorry you believed I didn't trust you Spencer. That couldn't have been further from the truth." Hotch clarified hoping it was enough for now.

"I know you fought them on this Aaron" Reid sighed. " I am so tired of feeling angry and vulnerable all the time. I just want it over"

Hotch wished so much that Reid was here with him. That he had the right to hold this amazing young man. To help him heal.

For if Reid didn't heal neither would the team, Aaron realised. But for once he didn't care about the team's status, only that the man he loved would find peace once more.

"So just what happens now?" Hotch finally asked breaking the emotional pause.

"You go to Arlington airfield. Be there for 1300 tomorrow, and get on the Blue private jet that will be there. It will leave 1305 with or without you. so.."

"Don't be late." Hotch finished off. " So just where am I going or is it still need to know?"

"You're coming to my family's home..." Reid revealed with a slight nervous giggle.

"LasVegas?" Hotch fished, although he knew that Reid had no reason to go there now. But that as the young doctor said, was a conversation for face-to-face.

"No. Up state New York."

Hotch smiled to himself. Another hole in one for Ms Garcia, he mused.

"So do I need a go-bag?"

"No it will be a round trip. After tomorrow...well lets just say my project will be finished." even over the phone Spencer's voice sounded excited, but tinged with regret.

Hotch felt every muscle in his body tense at Reid's words. Everything was coming to a head, and he wasn't there to protect Reid.

"Tomorrow. After I get there?" He asked hoping against hope that the answer would be a resounding YES.

"No Aaron." Reid stated firmly, knowing exactly what was going on in the other man's head. " By the time you get here I will have all the particulars."

Hotch scowled as he shook his head. He didn't like this one little bit. But this was Reid's game, and he did say he trusted him.

But he didn't trust those b##tards one little bit.

"Spencer be careful. They wont be happy at you doing a side run around them." he warned imaging how this could go down badly.

"don't worry so much. Trust me I will be well chaperoned, whether I like it or not. But some of their Teeth got pulled along with our favourite Government official." Spencer explained, even as he wallowed in the other man's expression of worry. Funny how he chaffed at anyone else trying to protect him. Not that Maman was about to stop any time soon...or ever, he mused to himself.

"What do you mean?" Hotch demanded. What had that little weasel Cramer, got to do with all this?

"Face-to-face." Reid chanted cheerfully, knowing full well he was annoying Hotch. But being far enough away to chance it.

"REID!?" Hotch bellowed getting to his feet, his hand contracting on the cell phone unconsciously

"You called." Reid laughed, not really knowing where this sass was coming from. But enjoying it just the same. Maybe it was the relief after the Zodiac case, or that all the secrets would be opened tomorrow...or maybe it was just ...yeah that was definitely for discussion tomorrow.

"Sit down Aaron and take a swallow of that Scotch you no doubt have somewhere. Everything will be sorted out tomorrow."

"Brat !" Hotch cursed, even as he did what he was told. "So after tomorrow you are coming home?"

"Aaron..I am coming back to DC...I want to come back to the BAU. I miss it, even more than I believed I would. But..." Reid's soft voice faltered as if he didn't want to say the words.

But Hotch knew them. And knew they had to be said between them, if no one else.

"But just as you need to know the truth. You need to know that you can trust us...the team and me, to have your back."

"Yeah." came the single quiet word, that spoke of months of sadness anger and now total exhaustion.

And Hotch knew that no words would provide the young agent with that knowledge. It would only come through the interactions with them all.

It was a catch22. He needed to trust them to come back. And he had to come back for them to prove that trust to him.

But that was a discussion for another night, with the whole team present.

Everything out on the table.

"So why didn't you tell me about JJ?" Hotch asked, hoping Reid would go with the change of conversation.

A sharp intake of breath was his only reply. But he could swear he could see Reid blush in embarrassment right that second.

"Spencer..it wasn't just you. Morgan..."

"She did that to Derek" Reid screeched , totally outraged that JJ hadn't learned her lesson after him. But to do that to Derek who had been working so hard on his trust issues after Buford, was beyond the pale in his book.

Yes they had a lot of issues to workout between them...but he was his friend.

No Reid! Spencer calm down." Hotch instructed firmly,even as a slight twitch betrayed his urge to smile. It seemed that Reid was as protective of Morgan as Morgan was of Reid. Which was a good sign, he thought.

"Morgan decided to check up what JJ had been up to while at the DoD and after she had returned, in relation to running security checks, after Garcia told him about your nun."

"She is not MY nun. Why is everyone referring to her as that? Do you know how peed off she would be at that?" Reid spouted off obviously annoyed.

"Reid!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"She had four women checked into. Two of them are friends of mine..."

A soft "oh" reached his ears before he concluded by saying... " and both are in serious, committed relationships."

There was no way he was allowing some stupid misunderstanding to throw them back to square one.

"And the other two?" Spencer finally asked, after a moment taking in Hotch's information and processing it through not only his mind, but strangely enough his heart.

"Melissa Jane Cambridge and Alyson Michaels." Hotch replied from memory.

But was totally surprised when hysterical laughter was his only reply over the cell.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." Reid finally panted in between resurgent giggles. "Oh my sides...Oh dear. Alyson Michaels is a friend of maman. She moved to DC to take...oh...to take up a professor's position at Georgetown. She is also 6ft4 and a Black Belt in Shotokan karate. She would... turn me into a human pretzel if I had been... less than a gentleman. Never mind the harm Maman would inflict on me for embarrassing her."

Aaron Hotchner, well documented sour-puss extrodainaire by this time was chuckling along with the broken recitation.

"And the other?"

"Oh dear...do you remember when I called you just before you were deployed to Pakistan..."

"..to save your ass from a Bad date. You had me phone to call you into the office." Hotch laughed outright at the memory of the totally freaked out Genius begging his assistance.

"Bad date is putting it mildly. That woman had more hands than Kali." Spencer huffed as he remembered trying to escape those hands. Normally he would have phoned Morgan to help him. But Morgan was the one who had set him up on this date...then flew off to Chicago to see his mum.

After a few more moments of exchanged chuckles Aaron returned to the original question.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Aaron I really thought I had handled it." Reid explained all levity removed from his voice." I never thought that she would...Oh man! I wonder if that's got anything to do with Will's actions?"

"Will's actions?" Hotch closed his eyes again, not really sure he wanted to know.

"Sorry Ho..Aaron. Maman is very good at collecting reliable information from some really unusual sources...Anyway..Will has moved back to New Orleans and got himself reinstated with the Police Department. He has also filed for divorce two days ago..." Reid recited the information as if it was a report about a stranger. And Aaron realised that Jennifer was a stranger to them all. They had lost JJ somewhere.

What was JJ doing? There was no doubt in his mind that Will loved JJ.

For him to give up..to go back to New Orleans and ask for a divorce...something Major had to have taken place.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No" Reid assured him. " But it would have to be huge for Will to leave Henry. He adores his son...I really miss Henry too Hotch. But I just couldn't put him in a situation which was so volatile. When I was at 'work' then I could sublimate the urge...well...I knew we were on a ticking clock."

"We are all far to good at sublimation and compartmentalisation." Hotch moaned tiredly.

"Hmm I think that should be added to the face-to-face discussions too...So what do you think you'll be doing about 1300 tomorrow?" Reid asked in a jocular fashion but Hotch heard the worry in the background.

"Looks like I have a flight to take...and a lots of conversations to finish." he stated firmly, even as in his head he added ' and some to start.'

"Okay then..I..well I will see you tomorrow then..eh Hotch what you gonna tell the others?"

"You know I think I will tell Garcia and let her work it out." Hotch said wanting to destroy the wary tone that had crept into Reid's voice.

Reid's laughter once again exploded down the line, which satisfied Hotch's goal.

"It will cost you big time." Reid warned happily.

"Totally worth it whatever it is. If I don't have to wrangle them all into staying put." Hotch announced picturing the hassle that would be.

"You know you are probably right. Get some rest Aaron. One way or another tomorrow is gonna suck. Stay safe."

And as before the line went dead without giving Hotch a chance to answer.

"You are really going to have to stop doing that." Hotch growled at the now silent phone as he placed it beside the half empty glass.

"But you are right tomorrow is going to suck majorly. Cheers." he announced as he lifted his glass and saluted the empty room.

AN hope it was worth the wait.

Again thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

Peace x


	17. Chapter 17

**CONSEQUENCES FALL17**

WOW! Totally blown away by your reviews and well wishes. You are just totally awesome. This is a pretty short chapter...sorry.

But Maman is gonna have her say...lol

Chapter twenty six In-flight to New York 1335hrs

"...Dad? ..DAD?!"

Jack's insistent call brought Hotch back from his internal rummage with a thump. "Yes Jack?" looking at the small screwed up face of the most important person in his world.

"I gotta go!" the young boy exclaimed obviously impatient with his parents wool-gathering.

Hotch smiled to himself as he stood up and looked about. He wasn't familiar with this planes layout, but guessed the rest room would be at the rear same as the BAU Lear jet.

Luckily he was right!

When they returned to the main seating area it was to find that one of the seats was occupied and refreshments had been laid out on one of the attached tables.

"Good afternoon Mr Hotchner. Hello Jack. My name is Alessa. I hope you're hungry?" the striking woman announced while waving them into the seats across the table from her with a smile.

But Hotch noticed that the smile only reached her piercing eyes when they looked at his son. When they were focused on him he felt as if they were ripping him apart down to the bone.

"Oh Sh##! He thought, this mother-bear wants my head on a spike.

But outwardly he remained carefully blank and polite.

"Good Afternoon Ms Dumbarton I am sure that Jack is hungry. He has had a busy morning." Hotch replied as he helped Jack into the window seat, before settling himself opposite the observing woman.

Garcia's description had been spot on. Right down to the aura of authority and dangerous power that she worn with ease. This woman didn't need outer trappings to prove anything to anyone.

Today she was very casually dressed in black jeans and a vivid red v-neck jumper. Her dark hair was held up in a messy arrangement with some combs encrusted with black and red gems.

"Yes I heard...how is your wrist feeling now Jack?" Alessa enquired softly, smiling at the curious boy.

Jack looked at his dad before answering. He knew all about the 'Don't talk to strangers' rule.

Hotch smiled reassuringly and nodded to his son with a smile.

With his fathers blessing...Jack was off...

"It still hurts a bit, but it itches more. And I cant scratch it cause of the cast. And the Doctor at the hospital says I've to keep it on till I go back to see him...and I haven't to get it wet." he finished rather sadly.

For Jack Hotchner loved bath time, especially when his dad was home.

"I quite agree Jack. I had a stookie..eh a cast on my leg for quite a long time and I remember the itch being rather annoying. But on the good side when you go back to school you can get your friends to draw on it.

I still have mine." Alessa finished quietly as if telling the young boy a great secret.

"You let your friends draw on your leg?" Jack asked amazed at the thought. Adults didn't do things like that...well except maybe Ms Penny.

"I did. It cheered me up a lot when I was mad or sore. And my brothers used to put big plastic bags over my cast so that I could get a shower without worrying about getting it wet." Alessa put in understanding about the boys worry about bath time intuitively. "Maybe Dad could do something similar for your arm...what you think?"

Hotch had to smile at the boys enthusiastic nods and grins. Alessa Dumbarton had definitely won his sons favour,he mused even as he tried to remember where he had put that plastic sheeting.

"So I have been told that you like Mac n Cheese?"

"its my favourite." jack explained with a large grin at the thought of the food.

"Well under that red cover should be Mac n cheese and Chicken bites." she whispered in reply.

Jack happily took off the cover with his right hand. And with a quick 'thank you' started on his meal, while Alessa poured some water into a small tumbler and put it beside his plate.

Hotch was glad that it hadn't been jacks right that had been hurt when he slipped in school. It was bad enough that it had happened, but the young boy would have been doubly frustrated if his dominant hand had been mobilised

Alessa took the covers off the other dishes on the table. One platter carried an assortment of filled rolls , another bowl had additional salad.

After they had helped themselves and Jack was engrossed in his lunch Alessa finally spoke again.

"You have to be aware that I am not happy with any of this...including your actions." her calm tone not matching the icy fire that burned in the depths of her eyes. "But he is an adult and well able to make his own decisions. But never make the mistake of thinking he is not protected Mr Hotchner. Whatever he decides after today his family will back him to the hilt."

Not many people could or had made Aaron Hotchner gulp.

But mentally he gulped at this soft warning. Softly spoken and soft words maybe, but the translation came through hard as diamond.

'HURT MY CHILD AND I WILL RIP YOU APART. NO EXCUSES.'

Hotch realised that this woman would be his first challenge if he wanted Spencer by his side...always.

Spencer wouldn't be happy if he was being torn between them.

"I can understand that. I wasn't happy about the situation myself." he stated carefully under her watchful gaze. "But I am not going to play 'Poor me.' I took the decision, and I have to take the consequences..good or bad."

his firm words seemed to relax the woman in front of him.

"Hmm He has a lot of faith in you. Don't screw up again." she ordered with a smirk. Then she turned her attention back to the boy who had almost cleared his plate. "Would you like some juice Jack?" noticing his water was gone.

"Could I have some apple, Please?" Jack asked quietly. He hadn't understood what they were discussing. But he wasn't stupid...they weren't friends. So why were they here?

"With manners like that you certainly can." Alessa stated with a loving smile as she stood to go get a juice box from the small fridge in the galley.

Hotch caught the small glimmer of pain as she stood, and wondered

just what she had done to her leg. He also noticed the slight limp as she returned barefoot on the lush carpet.

"What about you Mr Hotchner? Juice, tea or coffee?" she asked with a smirk as if she knew exactly what he would pick, as she handed Jack the small box.

Hotch was very tempted to pick juice just to put her off balance. But the thought of Spencer's blend of coffee was just to tempting.

"Coffee please."

"Hmm another convert I see." she muttered with a grin.

Hotch wasn't sure what to make of the complicated woman he was travelling with. In fact the only things he was certain of were; that she liked jack and would protect him, that she would protect Spencer whatever happened and that she enjoyed baiting him.

Alessa returned shortly with a small tray from which emanated a simply divine aroma.

For a period of time the only sound was the soft thrum of the powerful engines pushing them onward to their destination.

"When we arrive I will take you to the Estate. By that time Spencer should have finished his enquires and be on his way home." Alessa explained quietly, taking in the now heavy eyes of the young boy opposite.

"He has someone with him though, Right?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his tone away from the demand he wanted to make. And wondering why Alessa hadn't accompanied Reid..

"Yes. He is..chaperoned. For want of a better word. And the reason I am not there...I didn't think you and Spencer's younger sister in an enclosed space would be a very healthy idea." she stated with a totally straight face, that confused Hotch even more.

"I think your little man is heading for dreamland" Alessa told him with a loving look on her face as she watched Jack cuddle into the cushions that had been behind his back.

Hotch smiled at her avoiding the word 'sleep.' the one word that was guaranteed to provoke a child into fighting the Sandman. He supposed this was the mothering instinct at work. Then wondered how the isolated Spencer had handled the obviously hands on mum.

Hotch moved the cushions around more so that Jack wouldn't hurt himself as he wriggled into his father's side.

Alessa handed him a small rolled up towel to put under his injured hand and a fleecy blanket from the overhead locker.

"Thanks. The doctor said he would probably crash." he explained as he tucked the fleece around the small compact body.

"Is it a clean break?"

"No its a greenstick." Hotch replied looking down at the relaxed face of his son and stroking his soft hair. Jack muttered something, but it was muffled as he buried under the blanket.

"He is a jewel to be treasured Mr Hotchner. I am glad to see you understand that." Alessa stated smiling at the sleeping figure. But in her mind she was remembering nights she had sat watching her children, all three of them sleep, for whatever reason.

"He's my son" Hotch stated truthfully.

"And Spencer is mine. I am probably out of line..and I know he is going to be pissed...but I think you need to understand just how deep this scar goes. The night of your cooking lesson, the night...the night Diana passed..I flew to Arlington to collect Spencer and take him to LasVegas.

When I got to...he was sitting in the corner of the hanger. He was crying his heart out...but in his hands...in his hands he had a little glass vial." she explained brokenly, but no tears left her furious eyes as she described that horrific night.

Hotch felt the bile burn in his throat at the thought of Reid going through that night alone. But he couldn't force himself to ask...

"He did not do it." She stated fiercely, answering his silent question. "But who knows what I would have found five minutes later. He didn't even try to call his sponsor, but he had his phone out lying beside him. He just sat there in the dark waiting..."

"Oh God!" Hotch whispered knowing why Spencer hadn't called any of the team. He didn't trust them..he didn't want them to see his 'weaknesses'

"I understand the chain of command...I understand orders...I understand secrets. But I will never understand, I will never condone the reasons why my son was on his own, was so alone on THAT night. Why he wasn't with his team, his OTHER FAMILY. And I damn well wont forgive or forget who ever orchestrated the scenario that led to my sons pain." she growled, quietly but with an underlying fury and determination.

As Hotch listened to her passionate words he could see her in the company of Boudicca of the Iceni, Jeanne D'Arc or maybe even the Morrighan, the Ancient Celtic Goddess of Battle and Revenge.

As Rawson had stated concisely..' she protects what is hers.'

And nothing or nobody would stop her from doing that.

Carentine's office FBI Hoover building. DC 1440hrs same day.

John sat behind the desk that had been his for quite a few years and looked around his office. But today it didnt feel like, or even look like his.

All his personal art work had been replaced by generic prints, all his books, nick-nacs and oddities that had made the space his were now in boxes in his home garage.

The only thing that was still the same was the tower of papers in his tray waiting on his scrawl...Oh and the mug of coffee Margi had sat beside them. Just one of her subtle ways of saying 'Get on with it'

Margi had been his assistant, sentinel, cheerleader and ass kicker for longer than he had this office...and she was leaving when he did.

Which shouldn't have made him so happy, but the picture on Manning,s face...

Manning was the one picked to replace him.[ But to his mind he was more bureaucrat than agent but that wasn't his problem any more.]

when Manning had found out that Margi was going to he had tried to change her mind. Carentine could have warned him..no one changed that woman's mind once made up. But he didn't, and he was glad he didn't. For her answer and Manning's face were now engraved on his memory.

Margi had smiled politely at Manning's enticements then very calmly stated " I haven't the time, energy or inclination for training you Sir. So its better I go now."

The look on the man's face reminded him of those algae eaters Spencer had in his tank. A Plec something?! Truly a treasure to behold.

His fond memory was washed away by the loud buzzing of his private cell.

"Carentine." he barked when he didn't recognise the number shown.

"Uncle John. Its Jayden. You're needed in New York. Spencer's been hurt." a young familiar voice explained in a panicked rush.

"Jayden slow down. Where are you?" Carentine demanded wondering why Jayden was calling him not his mother.

"NYPD 11th precinct." the young man revealed embarrassed.

"Why?" Carentine demanded even as he stared to pack his attaché with paperwork he could do on route. "and who is the lead officer?"

"Its Detective Flack. He's been really decent. I ...I shot a FBI agent."

Carentine's legs folded underneath him plonking him back in his chair.

"What happened? And where the hell is your mother?" he demanded roughly totally shocked by this latest twist of affairs.

"She's at the hospital with Spencer. I am so sorry Uncle John I had no choice." Jayden cried through the phone.

Carentine took a deep breath. He knew Jayden, he knew the training both Jayden and Zani had received. None of them were stupid with weapons.

"Zani is here ...Looks like one of the family's lawyers. Flack must have called mum." Jayden told him breathlessly.

"Okay son I am on my way. What is the name of the agent involved?"

Carentine could hear Jayden taking deep breaths on the end of the line before he whispered. .."Jason Gideon. He's dead Uncle John. He's dead."


	18. Chapter 18

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 18**

**A.N SORRY GUYS!** Real life decided I shouldn't have the time I needed to get this done earlier. I have to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed my little tale. We are now nearly at the twisty turney reasons behind everything...well everything in this tale anyhow. Haven't worked out the Higgs Bosen [god particle] yet...yet!

And this thing has more twists than your average roller coaster...so strap in tight...and away we go...

CHAPTER 27 NOTTINGHAM ESTATE NEW YORK 1420HRS

Aaron had to admit Alessa Dumbarton was an excellent hostess.

When they had landed at a private airfield just outside New York city limits, they had an ultra smooth transfer to a waiting limo.

So smooth a transfer that Jack never even stirred.

The 30min drive was done in silence. Though it was not filled with tension or anger. They were both just lost in their own thoughts about today and Spencer Reid.

The photographs Garcia had shown him did not convey the size and natural beauty that he found within the gates of the walled estate. Either side of the driveway had bushes, that Hotch knew would be a riot of colours in Summer. Beyond that he could see dense forest on one side, and a huge lawn area on the other.

Hotch wondered at how they could secure such a large area, but that was not a question for now.

Just then the driveway forked out in four different directions. Their driver just continued straight on to the large stately mansion directly in front of them.

David Rossi might live in what he called a mansion. But it didn't have the elegance and age of this building, that screamed with each brick its command over the land on which it stood on.

"Its a bit over powering for my tastes. But Eric loves it..." Alessa announced in a kind of frustrated tone. That spoke of many, many discussions about the building

"Was this his choice then...the three additional houses?" Hotch asked as he got out of the plush car with Jack in his arms.

"It was to prevent bloodshed." Alessa laughed softly at the thought of her four brother's and herself in the same house 24/7, 365 days a year.

"And there are six other homes." Alessa smirked at Hotchner's slight questioning look as she moved toward the large double wooden doors that graced the entryway.

The doors opened silently before she reached them and a huge German Shepherd and two wiry Irish Wolfhounds exited ,excitedly prancing about.

With a single quiet but firm command all three sat down and patiently waited to get patted and praised.

Hotch had to admit he was impressed. He was also wondering how Spencer coped with the very large dogs. To his knowledge Spencer Reid plus animals equalled chaos.

"He does fine ...except for with Odin. But then again Odin is an obnoxious arrogant moggy...think along the lines of a Feline Rossi." Alessa informed him with a definite smirk on her pale pink lips as she rough housed with the second Wolfhound.

Hotch froze at her unexpected answer. Just how had she picked up his question, he thought. And just what had she on Rossi, and should he warn the pugnacious Italian?

"Sorry Alessa I was trying to get them corralled on the other side of the house. So they didn't scare the little one." an exasperated female voice, with a definite Irish lilt explained from inside. "But they heard the car and where off like whippets."

Alessa broke into warm laughter as she commanded the 'whippets' to heel and ushered Hotch into the foyer.

The voice belonged to an older lady dressed casually in dark blue slacks and a patterned jumper. Her displeasure at the dogs vanished at Alessa's laughter and the quick lick from the German Shepherd.

"It's fine Mols. I know how sneaky these heathens can be. Yes I am talking about you three..." She scolded the sitting canines. "No harm done. Mr Hotchner this is our housekeeper/chef and general logistics wizard, Mrs Molly Seaton. Mols this is Spencer's Boss and his son Jack."

"Ma'am" Hotch greeted with a nod.

"Oh poor wee lamb...Come on through to the study Mr Hotchner. He'll be more comfortable snuggled on the couch." Molly exclaimed as she towed the astonished Agent across the wide foyer into a large autumnally coloured room.

Alessa followed on behind knowing there was absolutely no point in trying to gainsay her 'employee.' Molly Seaton was a force of nature..more a cajoling breeze than gale force wind...but you found yourself being where she wanted you within her domain.

Funny, Alessa mused as she watched her remove young Jack from the arms of his protective father. Molly's attitude should have created eruptions with the five Alpha personalities that frequently where under this roof. But for some reason it never did

with Jack safely swaddled in another fleece blanket on the large and very comfortable couch under the bay window. Molly was ushering...or basically towing the reluctant dad to the full tea tray sitting on the desk.

Alessa was going to investigate what goodies Molly had created today when the house phone rang.

About turning quickly, before the jarring noise woke the sleeping boy Alessa grabbed the receiver

Hotch found himself seated and in possession of a large mug of coffee and a pastry; which was going to cost him at least 30mins extra workout time.

Oh yum, he mentally exclaimed as the fruit and cream exploded happily on his tongue

But he wasn't allowed to enjoy it as Alessa's furious tones reached them from behind the closed door.

"**...what the f##k do you mean Don?...NoNo No..Don this cant become a media sh#t storm...No but it will become one the second his name's released...What?...Clever Boy...Look I will send over his Sister and his lawyer...No I need to check on...Where?...Thank you for this Don...Bulls##t. Just tell him I am proud of him. Bye."**

A loud crash was followed by Alessa returning to the study. But there were no smiles this time. She was all business.

"You can stay here or come with me. But I need to go...Spencer has been shot...not seriously." she added seeing the blood leave the face of the man as he stood up at her abrupt entrance.

"Oh my poor boy...and Jayden?" Molly demanded with tears in her green eyes.

Alessa took a deep breathe before replying, choosing her words carefully.

"Jayden shot and killed the assailant. He's at the police precinct."

"Spencer?" Hotch forced the syllables out. This couldn't happen. No, he wouldn't allow this to happen.

"I am on my way to see him now."

Hotch looked at his peacefully sleeping son. Jack was his first priority always...but Spencer needed him.

"Go, I will look after your boy." Molly promised taking the mug and plate from unresisting hands. "He wont be left alone and as soon as he wakes I will get him to call you."

"But..."

"Cerridwin." Alessa interrupted whatever he was going to say with her call to the German Shepherd who was lying with her cohorts in front of the fireplace.

Hearing her name she quickly made her way to sit in front of Alessa.

"Cerri this is Spencer's Jack. I know he told you about him. We need to go get Spencer and Jayden, so I need you to guard Jack for me." Alessa told the dog very seriously, both staring intently at each other.

Hotch thought it was stupid, until the large canine got up and trotted over to the sleeping boy and lay down in front of the couch, after a little sniff at its occupant.

"Stay or Go?" Alessa demanded harshly, obviously holding her own emotions in check as she moved to the large desk.

"Go!" Hotch decided. For some reason he believed his son would be safe with molly and with Cerridwen.

"Good." she replied as she removed a Glock from the drawer.

"You armed?" she asked as she quickly checked and then holstered the weapon under her jacket.

"Yes" Hotch admitted. "You licensed to carry concealed?"

"Of course. Molly let Jack phone my sat phone it can be on in the ER."

she instructed moving to the door.

"Fine Fine we will be fine..go get my boys." Molly insisted practically herding them out of the house.

"What happened?" Hotch hissed as they left the house, and Alessa ignored the car they had arrived in. "Who shot Spencer?" he growled as she keyed the lock on a building being used as a garage at the side of the house.

Alessa took a deep breathe deciding just what to say.

This man was important to her son..so he was important to her. In fact there was a likelihood that he may become family...one day.

And she did not lie to her family.

"I don't know why, but I do know who...I am sorry Mr Hotchner it was Jason Gideon."

Hotch felt as if someone had punched him in the solar plexus This couldn't be right. Gideon had no beef with Reid...No it

"This cant be right..Gideon loved Spencer like his son. He wouldn't." he cried out, the thought of such a betrayal making him nauseous.

"Look, I don't have the answers you need." Alessa stated as she grabbed his upper arm in a strong grip. " Lets go get Spencer and we can find them out together. Okay?"

Hotch just nodded, his voice seemed to be frozen in his throat.

But even as shocked as he was when he realised what black car Alessa was going for he whispered, "Aston Martin Vantage."

"its gotta be a male thing." she huffed as she got in the drivers side and adjusted the seat and mirrors to suit her.

Hotch really wanted to drive, but this wasn't the time to ask or argue about it. So he slid into the butter soft passenger seat.. As soon as his seatbelt clicked they were off.

Alessa stayed silent until they left the estate, then she activated her blue-tooth "Call Zanity."

"**Zani I need you to go to precinct 11 and ask for Don Flack...yeah something went down...NO they are both alive if slightly battered...Zani listen Jayden had to shoot someone who shot at Spencer..NO he isn't in danger ...Zani I would know!...OK now I need you to pick up Greerson and take him to the precinct and you stay there with your brother...NO...I said NO ...I have Agent Hotchner with me, And I am just about to phone the Uncles. Oh and uncle John is flying in too...Yeah I know...OK baby love you..."**

"You didn't tell her who he shot?" Hotch wondered out loud as it seemed an odd omission to him.

"I am sorry to be blunt about this but...My daughter would have thrown a fit. Not for her brother defending and killing someone. But for the fact that he got Gideon before she could rip his head off...Sorry but Gideon is..was considered a demon in this family. And now I have to phone my brothers...oh and Carentine is on his way here."

"Thought he retired today?" Hotch exclaimed, while feeling pleased that the man was on this.

"Still got a few hours before that happens." Alessa replied then took a deep breathe and said, "Call Eric"

"**Eric...yeah I am fine. But Spencer's hurt and Jayden is at Precinct 11...Gideon tried to kill Spencer so Jayden killed him... No from what Flack told me he shot to disarm then a kill shot...I don't know...Eric I DONT KNOW...I'm sorry...No Zani and Greerson are on there way to the precinct. I'm going to the hospital with Hotchner. NO..NO Eric get it done. You and Spencer have been working on this for months. Get it done...Yeah get Talon and Lennox to go. They wont intimidate the hell outta everyone...You do too and you know it...Look ,we are at the cut off. I will contact you soon as...Yeah me too. Love you Bro."**

"I think Mr Hotchner you better take your Spencer home to Quantico very soon or my little brother is gonna assign him a 24/7 365 day a year bodyguard." she announced as she disconnected the device.

Hotch had calmed down enough to catch the ' Your Spencer' even though her tone gave nothing away.

"My Spencer?" he asked softly. This was worse than treading through a swamp. One missed step and you're in the smelly water with an alligator eyeing you up as lunch.

"You are in love with him..so I take it that you want to have him home with you. If I am wrong..which I doubt..Spencer can make a perfectly good life here." Alessa stated seriously as she pulled the car up to the hospital's valet parking. In Alessa's mind Spencer didn't need any more emotional games played, especially not now.

Hotch got out the car mulling over her words.

**Spencer can make a perfectly good life here...**

And didn't that just hit on his biggest fear. That he would loose Spencer completely, from the FBI, from the Team and most importantly from his life.

"NO!" Erupted unexpectedly from his dry mouth.

Hotchner bent his dark head trying to regain his equilibrium.

He was the stoic one, he thought frantically. Mr FBI, the drill sergeant...what was it about Spencer that made him so...so...

So lost was he in his own head, that he missed Alessa's true smile at his honest cry.

"Come on lets go get our boy." she stated softly as she steered the quiet man through the doors to the busy ER.

CHAPTER 28

**E.R. NEW YORK GENERAL HOSPITAL 1450HRS [SAME DAY]**

"...you come near me with that needle and I will rearrange your face for you. Starting with that thing you call a nose."

The angry voice that superseded all other noises within the area brought Hotch and Alessa to a sudden halt as they entered the triage area.

Both recognised the voice, but even more they recognised the fear and anger behind the words.

"Oh crap!" Alessa stated succinctly, then took off towards the sound ignoring the staff member trying to gain her attention.

She was focused on getting to her boy before anything else happened to him. It wasn't happening, not on my watch, she stated mentally as she strode to the relevant bay.

"Mr Reid. I need for you to calm..."

"for a start," Alessa announced pulling aside the blue curtain shielding the scene from her. " his correct title is Doctor or if you prefer Supervisory Special Agent. Two- you go a step closer to him with that hypodermic and I will rip your head off. Three- Get out of my sight before I loose my temper..."

The middle aged man foolishly didn't see the danger he was in and decided to try and placate this ordinary looking woman with his practised charm.

"My dear lady. There is no need for..."

That was as far as he got before she was right in his face.

It was then that his instincts over powered his arrogance..

"I AM NOT YOUR DEAR ANYTHING. Did you read his notes or even ask him why he wont accept that substance...No I didn't think so...GO!GO! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Alessa screamed into the frozen face of the now deflated man.

He looked at the suited man who had come in behind her.

But the dark glare and the just audible snarl told him that his salvation didn't lie in that direction, so he departed quickly.

`Security can deal with them,`he thought to himself as he made his way to the men's room.

"Maman your timing is impeccable..." Reid quipped with a soft smile, which disappeared upon seeing her reach for his medical chart. "Maman?!"

"Shut up" she growled skimming through the notes quickly. She relaxed a little as the knowledge that the bullets hadn't done any significant damage peculated its way through her concienseness. The blood Jayden had seen had been from a head wound that Spencer had incurred from falling back into the stone façade of the restaurant they were coming from. He had fallen unconscious for a while, but was now awake and seemed lucid.

"16 stitches to the head. Bruising to chest and back. Scraping to back."she recited for Hotchner's benefit. "I take it the hypo was for pain medication?"

"Yes Maman. He wouldn't listen when I said no. ..Maman I'm sorry" Reid added seeing the shine of tears in her eyes.

"I know, I know." Alessa stated carefully embracing his slim frame. "I'm just glad Eric made you wear that new Vest today. "

"So glad you are alright my boy" she whispered into his ear as she pressed little kisses to his head.

Aaron Hotchner stood silently taking in the tableau. Slowly his pulse rate was returning to normal and the tightness was easing in his chest.

"he is alive" was the only chant that his mind seemed to want to sing.

He watched as Alessa embrace Reid with such care and love...and found himself jealous of the strong woman.

He wanted to have that right. To be able to care for Reid when it was necessary; to fight off arrogant physicians too.

But for now he stood a silent guard while mother and son re connected after the chaos.

"...want home?" Alessa's words punctured his introspection with a violent pop. Did she mean here or Quantico.

"Okay here's the deal," she continued straightening up to a sitting position on Reid's bed. "I will get you out of here. BUT Charli exams you at home and her word is LAW."

whomever Charli was Reid didn't look to happy about the conditions in Hotch's professional opinion. But then again none of the team were to partial to doctors or hospital's.

"Maman please..."

"Fine then you can remain here." Alessa interrupted the beginning of a whine.

Reid must have recognised the non-negotiable tone for he caved immediately. "Okay. You win."

"No, my silly boy you do. Charli is an excellent doctor..who wont let you obfuscate. Well then.. I will go and get the paperwork started and phone Charli..and Mol's...and Eric and Zani. That should give you enough time." Alessa announced moving out into the main ER area.

Silence Fell.

Neither one looked directly at the other, neither knew what to say. Or even how to say it.

After it had stretched into unbearable territory...

"This isn't how I planned to meet you today." Spencer muttered, rather annoyed that the first time he would be with Aaron in weeks, he was in bed with a headache of biblical proportions.

The bed sounded okay, he mused. But without the cymbal symphony going on in his head.

"So Gideon! Was that a surprise to you?" Hotch spoke softly not wanting to increase the young man's obvious headache.

Anger and grief warred in the honey eyes that now looked at him.

"I had just found out about his involvement 10mins previous. Up until that point I didn't have an ingot of a suspicion."

"I am so sorry Spencer." Hotch offered as he moved the plastic torture device someone laughingly called a chair, closer to the bedside and sat down.

"Why? You're not responsible for his actions." Spencer stated firmly, knowing all about his bosses martyr complex.

"No. No I am not, but I am responsible for mine. And those decisions brought him back into our lives; caused you and the team so much stress and pain. I..I am sorry Spencer." Hotch replied staring into the warm eyes of the man he loved in so many ways.

He had loved Haley, and he would never regret the time they had together or their greatest achievement, Jack.

But even those his love for Spencer was so much more complex, it made him feel so much more complete. Or maybe it was because he knew that Spencer would understand his complexities that made him complete.

"Hotch logically I understand your decision. You had to save Emily. But emotionally...it sucked. And then everyone just carried on `as normal` and I couldn't handle it. So I pulled away..it hurt, but it gave me time to think...don't say it!...and when I did. Well their conditions made no sense in the long term..for Emily, for the team or for the capture of Ian Doyle."

Reid explained, hoping Hotch would understand how badly he had felt without going into detail. He wasn't proud of how low he had let this situation get him.

Hotch thought back to what Alessa had told him about the dilaudid, but now wasn't the time for that discussion. But they would be having that discussion, he promised himself.

"And now? What do you think now?"

"Now...now I understand a little better the catch 22 they had you in. That they had you convinced, with Jareau's help, that the sanctions that would be enforced if you talked to us, would destroy us. And of course they had their little trojan horse waiting to report back to Gideon if you did." Spencer groaned and closed his eyes, which freaked the normally unflappable Hotchner out.

"Spencer!Spencer don't you dare pass out on me" he cried grabbing hold of the nearest slim elegant hand.

One honey coloured eye opened.

Then the other.

Then a cheeky smile blossomed on the pale face.

"then you talk...about anything but this. We can discuss this when we get home and I have the attaché case Flack has."

Hotch managed not to laugh at the Bossy Boots Reid, just threw him a glare. Which seemed to bounce off the smiling profiler.

He thought back to the phone call of the previous night and all those face-to-face conversations that they were planning to have.

But most fell into the 'this' category, except maybe...

Hotch stared silently at the prone man and took a deep breathe. He could have lost him so many times in different ways over the last months. It was time for some of that old fashioned Southern gumption.

"Remember that comment last night about sublimation and compartmentalisation...I don't want to do that any more Spencer, at least not between us." Hotch stated a lot more calmly than he actually felt. But his heartbeat started to settle when Spencer's fingers curled over the ones still holding his.

"Me either Aaron. Its been a long journey...but be sure Aaron Please." he begged quietly his eyes fixed on the dark chocolate ones that he had loved for so very long.

Hotch curled his other hand over the ones joined on the bed.

"Spencer, I swear I am as sure of this as I can be. I know only time will prove to you that you can trust me, but I really want that time. I really want us to be together."

"What about work?" Spencer scowled as this thought impinged on his happiness.

"If they haven't figured out within 5days I am firing them" Hotch announced straight faced.

AN. should have next bit out on Saturday6 july. Sorry again for the delay


	19. Chapter 19

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 19**

**Wow you guys are amazing. **

**Thanks so much for your patience and encouragement.**

**Mush done...on with the tale...**

Recap end of Chapter 18

"what about work"

"If they haven't figured it out within 10 days I'm firing them." Hotch announced straight faced.

Chapter Nineteen same place same time zone

Spencer restrained the urge to laugh into a soft chuckle, mostly in deference to the thumping in his head.

"So there is a funny man hidden somewhere behind those snappy ties." he sassed back at the gently smiling man. "I actually meant those outside the team?"

That thought brought a frown to Aaron's face. He wasn't at all sure how to handle that, and said so.

Spencer wasn't that sure either.

"Well I'm sure John will have some advice about it...whether we want to hear it or not." he finally muttered.

Before Hotch could question the younger agent about that statement, Alessa rentered with a loud cough.

"You sign those." she instructed firmly, thrusting several documents into Spencer's hands. "And You go get the car. Since I cant have you drooling all the way back home." she continued thrusting the valet slip at Hotchner.

Spencer took in the delighted grin that broke through Hotchner's usual stoic demeanour and laughed. "The Vantage."

On route to Nottingham's estate 1700hrs ish

It seemed to take forever for the hospital to process Spencer's release papers, but finally they were on their way.

Alessa slipped into the back-seat, surprising Spencer who was used to claiming that area as his own. But catching the smile on her face as she pulled the door closed, he decided just to take the passenger seat without comment.

Hotch waited until belts were secured then pulled away smoothly, a satisfied smirk gracing his face.

Half way back to the estate Alessa's sat phone gave out an alert. It was Molly with an impatient Jack nattering away nearby. Alessa handed the device to Hotchner.

"**Dad?"**

**Hi Buddy. Did you have a good sleep?"**

"**Uhuh! Dad where are you? When will you get here?" the young boy demanded obviously excited by something.**

Hotch really hoped it was excitement and not fear. Damn foyet!

"**I am on my way back right now. I should be there in 10 mins..no more." he promised hoping that his words would be sufficient.**

"**OOOKay!...Dad can I go visit the puppies with Cerri and Mols?" **

It may have been a question. But you didn't have to be a profiler to understand it was a heartfelt plea.

"**puppies?" Hotch exclaimed involuntarily.**

"Oh Aaron let him go see them. Guinevere had them six weeks ago. They are totally gorgeous." Spencer informed him excitedly, his honey eyes shining.

"**Can I go Dad PLEASE" Jack begged in his ear.**

Between Jacks pleas and Spencer's eyes Hotch knew he was defeated.

Two to One, he mused.

"**Fine. But you stay with Molly and Cerri. And you do what Molly tells you." Aaron instructed firmly.**

"**OK Dad. Bye"**

"**Jack...Jack?...**my son just put the phone down on me" he announced in an amazed stupor.

"I'm afraid puppies will always trump parents. Especially when they are as cute as Guin's." Alessa laughed at the stunned expression on the dad's face.

"What kind of dog is she?" Hotch asked Alessa, as he passed the sat-phone back over his shoulder.

Surprisingly it was Spencer who answered, without re-opening his eyes.

"Irish Setter. She's a lovely gentle lady."

"Huh! Only with you my lad." Alessa huffed from the back seat. " anyone else and she is a hyperactive Looney. I am beginning to believe you trained her that way."

"Wait a minute Reid trained a dog?" Hotch burst out in amazement. And paid the price "Ouch!"

Reid was scowling at him now, as he retracted the hand that had just slapped Hotch's leg.

"Of course I trained her. She is my dog...and any more cracks and I will give Jack the Alpha of the litter. And he really is a looney."

Hotch for once found himself struck dumb.

Two reasons where the cause of this enforced silence.

Spencer Reid's casual confidence, including slapping his boss on the leg was causing ….well physical reactions.

The thought of the chaos Jack and a Puppy could cause scared the hell outta him.

"Spencer I think it would be a good idea for you to warn Mr Hotchner about the rest of the family." Alessa stated quietly after a moment.

Reid frowned darkly when he turned to find her rubbing her left leg and wincing in pain.

"Maman?" he asked fearful of what he was seeing.

"I'm okay my darling. I just missed my meds in the chaos." Alessa assured him with a soft smile. The one that she reserved just for her children, according to Hector and Lennox. "I will take them when we get in...and you will fully co operate with Charli. But you shouldn't let him walk into Tarturus blind."

"Oh Boy!" Reid exclaimed worriedly. But at least it wasn't Maman and Rossi in the same room, he reminded himself before giving Hotch a brief run-down on the who's who of the family.

BAU Quantico Rossi's office 1810hrs

David Rossi was packing up at the end of a very long day, when his office door was thrown open.

At first he thought it was JJ back for another round of questions he wouldn't answer.

But No it was Worse.

A pissed off Erin Strauss was not something any one wanted to see or deal with.

Lucky bastard that I am, he thought, I get to do both.

"Erin is there a problem?" he asked politely.

"YES David there is a problem. Since when did I become your secretary? AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?" she yelled slamming the door shut on the remaining gawking denizens of the bullpen.

"Erin come in and please sit down." Rossi urged not having a clue where this conversation was going. And not liking that feeling one little bit.

"Stow the smarm David I'm immune." Erin growled, but took offered seat opposite the profiler. "Carentine phoned me...on my personal cell. I didn't even

know he had that number.

"John knows how to find out the damdest things..." Rossi offered calmly. While mentally screaming OH CRAP! " so what did he want?"

Erin glared at the obnoixious Italian who had once been her lover. She couldn't read him then, and she couldn't read him now.

Certainly not the way he could read her. And didn't that just burn.

"He gave me a number and `ASKED` that I let you use my phone to call it." she hissed in reply.

"Ah! I see that was the secretary bit..." Rossi quipped, while trying to mentally plan for all consingences.

"DONT DAVID! I am not stupid. I know that Reid isn't on sabbatical. I know that your team isn't healing as a whole, after that Doyle carry on. And I am pretty sure that if I phoned Jessica Brook's I wouldn't find Aaron there." This was her section, she had a right to know just what was going on.

Rossi ran through the scenarios and made a decision.

One he knew the others would hate...but so be it.

"OK Erin let me call Carentine and get permission. Then I will read you in on it all...you have my word."

Erin knew that Rossi took giving his word very seriously indeed.

She took a moment working through all the permutations quickly...

She had to obey Carentine. To ignore him, retiring or not, would be career suicide. But to have him on her side. That could open some previously jammed doors.

And, although she would deny it to all, she had a soft spot for the youngest profiler. Spencer Reid reminded her of her younger brother. He had died before she had even met Rossi all those years ago.

"Here." Erin held out the phone and paper with the number written on it in her neat hand, and went to stand up.

Rossi would later wonder why he did and said what he did, and come to no logical conclusion. It was just a feeling

a feeling that Erin should stay here, in this office, with him.

So he acted on it.

"Erin Stay!" he said as he grabbed onto the wrist of the hand that held the phone. " You should stay...Carentine may want to talk to you too"

Strauss looked at the hand on her arm in confusion. "David?"

"Erin just stay. Please."

"Very well" she said retaking her seat. And trying not to think of the warmth left on her wrist from his touch.

Same time Strauss' outer office.

"I am sorry Director Manning I am not sure where AD Strauss went." Diana reported calmly to the straight laced man in front of her. It suddenly became very clear to her why Margi in Carentine's office didn't want to work for this prat. "Would you care to wait while I phone her to find out when she would be free to see you." Deal with that you arrogant whelp, she thought with an evil cackle.

"Is it not part of your job description to know where she is." the tall man snapped, looking very adjetated by this situation.

Diana wondered just what was going on with the man it was just a courtesy call according to him earlier. Weird.

"We will just need to arrange something later." he stated then stomped out of the office area without farewell.

"You are never going to fit Carentine's shoes" Diana muttered shaking her head.

Conrad Manning ground his teeth together in fury as the elevator doors closed. Carentine had disappeared earlier and that harridan Margi wouldn't tell him anything.

Hotchner had taken a `family day `unexpectedly...and now Hotchner's nemesis was unavailable.

He couldn't afford to be seen hanging about the BAU too often, without a very good reason.

DamnDamn Damn...Strauss would have served Hotchner up with an apple in his mouth if she could. But could he trust her. Could he use her.

And would Rossi interfere there too.

Rossi's office the phone call

"**Carentine."**

"**John it's Rossi."**

"**Is Erin still there?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Better put it on speaker then." Carentine ordered tiredly. Rossi complied and put the device on the small table between them.**

"**Erin, first of all my apologies. I was very abrupt earlier it was uncalled for...its been a bad day."**

"**Thank you John." she replied quite surprised by this olive branch.**

"**I also have to apologise for leaving you out of the loop. To be honest alpha team weren't meant to be involved..but they are hard headed nosey bastards."**

"**Glad someone else noticed that." she stated looking directly at the man seated opposite her.**

"**oh yeah I noticed. Okay. First point I am at precinct 11 NYPD. An ex-agent was killed earlier today..."**

"**Who?" Rossi inquired. "Why are you dealing with it?" Erin wanted to know. One of the top brass just doesn't deal with this kind of thing.**

"**I am dealing with it because he was shot trying to kill a serving agent..."**

"**Oh god Reid!" Rossi yelled throwing himself to his feet."**

"**He is fine David. Bumps, Bruises and stitches but he is fine. Alessa and Hotchner are taking him to the estate..."**

"**Hotchner?!" Erin screeched.**

"**Yes Erin, Aaron arrived here to collect Spencer and bring him back to DC. Unfortunately this incident happened as he was landing..."**

Erin was an intelligent woman, and a fine strategist. She was well aware of just what Carentine was informing her by using Reid and Hotchner's first names. If it came down to a shoot out between her or them ...they would win.

"**...Look David there is no easy.."**

"**It was Gideon wasn't it?" he asked calmly. But Erin could see the fury and sadness duelling it out on his handsome face.**

"**I am afraid so David. Alessa's son was with Spencer at the meeting. It was him who took the shots...one to the upper thigh and a head shot. I spoke to Alessa a moment ago Spencer has stitches in a head wound caused by the fall back into the restaurant,s wall, scrapes and chest bruising. Eric had made them both wear some new types of vest...in fact it was wear them or you aren't going from what I heard."**

"**Yeah Reid hates those vests. He whines every time ...But.."**

"**Yeah I am sure he is very grateful for it today...Listen David the chances of Spencer getting out of Alessa's clutches any time soon is Nil Zero. So I have managed to arrange for the SCIF in the New York office from 1500 on. Erin I think that you should attend too if possible."**

"**So Reid did it?" Rossi laughed at the audacity of the normally shy young man.**

"**You had doubts? That boy is a stubborn cuss." Carentine laughed glad of a break from dealing with Gideon demise.**

"**True. I have come across that trait in our good Doctor. Not often but occasionally you would need a back hoe to move him. Listen John I think its only fair..."**

"**I agree. Bring Erin up to date. Oh and Erin.."**

"**Yes?" she replied wondering just what was about to jump out at her next.**

"**I will be staying with the bureau a little longer than we thought."**

Before either of them could question that announcement they heard the dial tone from the phone.

"Drama queen." Rossi cursed at Carentine's spirit, as he gave the phone back to Strauss.

Erin felt as if her jaw was dragging on the floor and made a conscious effort to close it and look reasonably calm.

"So where does this epic begin?" she demanded, wondering just how much had been hidden from her.

"With the Doyle case where else...but first I think its time to introduce you to the Alpha teams hidden treasure." Rossi announced moving toward the safe in which they kept Reid's special blend of coffee.

"Its gonna be a long night."

Okay folks so nearly all the players are set to be in NY.

But tonight at the estate...well that's what I am typing up right now. So hopefully Sunday night/ Monday morning you should have it.

Have a great weekend

Peace.x


	20. Chapter 20

**CONSEQUENCES FALL 20**

First of all thanks to Noskilz. Yeah my brain works like that too..lol. Mistake rectified. Too 20000WPM please don't drive yourself crazy..lol and I hope this is what you wanted..

To all you beautiful, insane people who have read, faved and commented on this ...well I guess we are getting into novel territory ,THANK YOU THANK YOU.

So I guess you wan the next bit. …

chapter thirty Nottingham's Estate 1900hrs

Jack Hotchner was one happy little boy.

Mols had taken him to meet Guinevere, Lancelot and their puppies in a big room near to the kitchens. Cerridwen came too but sat outside the room door.

Mols said it was so Guinevere wouldn't get excited with a friends visit, because she was still very easily tired after taking care of her babies.

Guinevere's puppies were so wriggly and cuddly, and they made little squeaky noises as he held them. And Guinevere gave him doggy kisses as she sat beside him keeping a `mummy eye` on her brood.

Lancelot came over for a pat too, but soon went back to his post by the glass doors leading outside to the kitchen garden.

He hadn't wanted to leave them, but Mols said like babies the puppies needed to sleep a lot to grow big.

But when he went back to the room he had woken up in, he found that daddy had returned and he wasn't alone. He had brought Dr Reid with him and the lady from the plane too.

Jack was please to see doctor Reid, maybe he would read him more myths.

Then he was even more pleased to see Daddy smile at Dr Reid. He liked it when Daddy smiled.

Doctor Reid asked about his visit to Guinevere, and laughed when Jack told him about the puppy who kept eating his shoelaces. Jack asked him lots of questions and he knew all the answers. Maybe he could get him to help with his homework,he thought.

He also said he would take Jack and Daddy to see the other animals later.

Alessa, the lady from the plane said that was fine. But said not to go into Zani's room. What's a Zani?

Jack gave him a hug for that...and Dr Reid hugged him back.

And Daddy smiled big at that.

By eight O clock Jack Hotchner couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

So Spencer led Hotch up the wide stairs with the tired boy in his arms, with Cerridwen trotting behind them. He led them to a large airy room that had obviously been designed for a child's use.

Within a couple of moments Hotch had Jack in pj's and in the comfy looking bed. He had to smile as his son muttered incoherently as he curled up under the zoo print duvet.

In his world of bloody corpses and hard decisions, his son was a warm beacon of love and innocence that stopped his heart from dying.

"Mols said to buzz her up to babysit while we meet with the lead detectives downstairs." Spencer whispered coming to stand next to Aaron who was watching the young boy softly snuffle and move about then fall still.

"Spencer you can talk normally. He wont wake up." Aaron instructed with a smile at the slight flush to the young agents pale skin. "you doing OK?"

"Yeah im fine...I am no good with children Aaron." Reid stated sadly, watching Cerri make herself comfortable under Jacks bed.

"I don't know about that Spencer Jack hasn't left your side since we came in." Hotch disagreed happily. And it was the truth the young boy had insisted on sitting next to Reid at dinner, and peppering him with questions.

Questions about the dogs, about the suits of armour, about the books in the library or anything else that caught his attention.

But not once had Spencer gotten annoyed or brushed off the child's questions. No he had answered each one patiently and with an underlying joy in relaying new information to the young boy.

Spencer smiled at the memory of the young boys endless questions. Truthfully he had been rather afraid he would freeze up on meeting Jack without the team to run interference But the boys curiosity about everything and everything hadn't left him time to freeze.

Hotch's breathe caught at the sight of that smile.

He had no doubt that Spencer had no comprehension of how beautiful he was to him at that moment. To Hotch it seemed that the moment was frozen- Just Spencer, Jack and him cocooned in their own peaceful protected little world.

The dark chocolate eyes stared into the honey orbs. Nothing was said, but everything was settled.

Neither one could say who moved first. But one second they were two separate entities, the next the were wrapped tightly around each other; each breathing in the unique scent of the other, learning how well they fitted into each others embrace as they stood silently holding on to the moment.

"Aaron..they'll be waiting" Spencer whispered reluctantly after a few minutes had passed, even though he tightened his hold on Aaron's trim waist as he spoke. Logically he knew it should feel odd holding another man like this. But truthfully it felt...it felt right...it felt like coming home.

"I suppose we should buzz Mrs Seaton then." Aaron stated into Spencer's soft hair, but made no move to follow up on his statement.

"Aaron?" Spencer knew that someone would appear if they didn't show up soon. But in his heart he wasn't ready to let go of this moment...not quite yet.

"I know. I know" Hotch muttered, hating the word Duty at this juncture as he lifted his face away from Reid fragrant hair. "Spencer...Can I...?"

"Yes!" Spencer interrupted eagerly, his eyes burning like amber fire.

Aaron found his hands moving ,with no conscious thought from him to cradle the pale face between them, his thumbs gently caressing the soft skin of his flushed cheeks.

Slowly he moved to place his lips onto the ones that he had wondered and dreamt of for so long. Only to find them warmer and more intoxicating than he had ever thought.

With a soft sigh Spencer's lips parted slightly under the caress of Aaron's lips. When he felt the questioning glide of Aaron's tongue that sigh became a moan.

"Spencer?" Aaron questioned pulling away slightly, worried that in his passion he had hurt the recovering man.

"More!" Spencer demanded softly as he moved this time to claim Aaron's lips. But this was no timid salute, this was full of hot passion and biting need.

Both men found their hands moving , needing skin, needing everything as their tongues fought a silent battle.

A firm rhythm of knocks at the bedroom door gave them enough time to pull apart but nothing more, before the sprightly Mrs Molly Seaton entered.

"They are all waiting downstairs." she informed them with a little smirk as she took in the dishevelled pair.

"Hmm okay..yeah excuse me." Hotch blustered heading for the en-suite to straighten his clothes and hair...and to think of ice cubes. The Arctic and possibly Strauss in a bikini..ugh!

"Mols..eh?"

"Yes my boy what can I do for you this fine night?" she teased as she settled herself into the large comfy chair in the corner. She pulled a paperback novel out of the large pocket of her maxi cardigan.

"Don't tell Maman." he blurted out. "You know how over protective she gets when one of us gets hurt, and she hasn't forgiven Hotch completely yet, and..."

"Spencer!" she interrupted with a chuckle. " She will take one look at those glowing eyes an know everything. And why may I ask would you hope to hide this from your family? Is it not what you wanted?"

Spencer felt his face flush and cursed his inability to control that.

"Yeah Mols, it is everything I wanted. I just wanted to have some time , you know just me and Aaron...and Jack of course." He smiled down at the still sleeping child.

Mols shook her grey head. She loved this boy and she knew he was going to be walking a very rocky path. Not everyone would accept the love he had found or be respectful of it. But Spencer had come through hotter forges than stupid bigots and if this is what made him whole...well she was sure this family would protect and love him no matter what.

"A careful brush through that birds nest of a hair do and straightening out your attire may help to keep the twins off your back for a bit. But Alessa ...not a chance." she advised, smiling as the tall boy searched the dressing table for a brush to follow her suggestions.

Hotch reappeared looking a little more put together and professional, if he could keep the smile off his face.

"We ready?" he asked wincing as Reid carefully tried to tame his hair. He knew from personal experience, no matter how careful you were it still pulled at the stitches.

"Yeah Hotch I'm ready...for whatever good it will do" Reid stated throwing down the brush in disgust, and pulling at the Mogwi t-shirt he wore under a black woolly cardigan.

"Huh?" Hotch asked not understanding the last statement. But he did catch on that he was now Hotch not Aaron. He was glad Reid understood the practicalities.

"You'll be fine boys. Now off with you trot before she climbs those stairs" Molly instructed firmly. She didn't want Alessa straining that leg more than she had today.

As soon as they were on the photo lines stairs Hotch exclaimed, "Boys?!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. She calls the Uncles that too." Reid laughed at the outraged look on his bosses face. For that was what he had to be in that meeting room ..his boss.

"Oh Boy." Hotch muttered girding himself up for the crap to come.

When I started typing this part up I realised it was humugeous and some of it really detailed. So I spit it so no one would kill me for holding up that first kiss..lol

So chapter 30a is on my keyboard right now and I am aiming for tuesday.

Hope your world is bright and full of good books and choclate.

Peace.x


	21. Chapter 21

CONSEQUENCES FALL 21

Thanks to all of you for your continued support. Squishy hugs all round. X

Chapter thirty [a] the Meeting room Nottingham's Estate

Aaron Hotchner, unit chief of the FBI's elite Behavioural Analysis Unit had attended many many meetings. Some with people you would recognise from the Sunday papers.

But he couldn't bring to mind one that held such personal importance to him, and to his family at the BAU.

Even before they had left the hospital earlier he had known just how devastated Reid had felt about Gideon's involvement and his attack. And now he was going to be forced to relive it for the Detectives from the NYPD.

Part of him understood that they were just doing their job, and that they didn't have to come here. They could have insisted that Reid give his statement at the station.

This still didn't quell Hotchner's desire to throw them out of the house and hide Spencer Reid away from anything or Anyone who would cause him pain...even indirectly.

None of which showed as the professional shields slammed shut when Reid opened the double doors to the large room in which the meeting would take place.

Detective Charles `Charlie` Vickery, second investigating officer on this case was trying hard not to show his nerves or excitement.

He was nervous because this was his first Big case and he didn't want to blow it. Especially with so many Feds about. Flack would kill him.

Actually he was sure his mentor Detective Don Flack would take it all on board in his usual manner then deal with what they had. This was by no means his first black-tie event.

Excitement flavour number two came in the enchanting vision of Miss Zani Dumbarton, the daughter of the house.

But unfortunately business came first...unfortunately...

Hotch was smiling to himself after profiling the younger cop's New York non nonchalance for what it was, when he felt himself being observed.

Martin Hector , the head of security for Nottingham's little business fiefdom had his ebony eyes fixed on him as he slowly sipped at the glass of liquid in his huge paw. In person the man was even bigger than he appeared in Garcia's file. His face betrayed no emotion; anger or joy. But rather a kind of detached scientific curiosity...like Hotchner was a bug on his microscope slide.

"Don't let Uncle Martin freak you out." a young male advised appearing on Hotch's left side. "I'm Jayden. Spencer's brother." he explained offering his slim hand.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch replied shaking the hand firmly. "and thank you"

he wasn't too sure if that statement was in good taste after all Gideon was dead. But this young man had saved Spencer so...

"He is my brother. Blood or not." Jayden stated clearly with a tired shrug of the shoulders that spoke of trying to explain that fact to people all day.

"So why is your Uncle staring, the rest just came over and introduced themselves."

"He hasn't decided if he is going to shoot you or not." A female announced as she walked by without even looking at Hotchner.

"Sorry about that." Jayden muttered low. " she is pissed at me for...well. And she is very pissed at you for lying to Spencer."

He held up his hand to halt the stream of words he could see Hotchner wanted to say. "I know I get it...to be honest Zani does too...but Spencer got hurt..badly because of it."

Hotch nodded silently then turned to see wear the angry young woman had gone. He found her with her arms wrapped around HIS Spencer's neck laughing beautifully.

He growled.

Jayden laughed. "Don't attack. She is doing that on purpose to see how you react."

"And if I don't react?" Hotch hissed not liking being the subject of anyone's experiments.

"Too late my friend. You already did" Jayden sniggered before moving away. Leaving a dumbfounded Agent in his wake.

"I see the Terrible Twins are up to their tricks again." A deep familiar voice stated from behind Hotch.

John Carentine, the Machiavellian bastard was a welcome sight to Hotch who was feeling slightly like the prize pig at a Bar-b-queue.

"Sir" Deciding to speak formally here as it was connected to work.

"Good to see you hotchner. Although the circumstances are not the best...This is Ian Grant the AD at the NY office."

We have met before, briefly. Hotchner. Sorry about Gideon." the tall dark man said offering his hand. Hotchner caught a southern tone that Grant had obviously worked to eliminate from his speech., but just filed it away with all the other bits he picked up unintentionally

"Im still trying to wrap my head around that." Hotch admitted shaking his head .

"Hows reid dealing with it?" Carentine questioned watching the young agent interact with Zani and Jayden.

"To be honest I dont think its fully hit yet...for now he is focusing on getting his PROJECT finished. After that I think he will need time to mourn." Hotch replied surpressing the urge to look in Reid's direction.

"Then we will just to make sure he doesnt grieve alone..hmm! And as for his project. Well tomorrow afternoon is D-day. I contacted Rossi earlier and with Grant's blessing we have the SCIF from 1500 on tomorrow at his office. Also I have this.." He stated showing Hotch the scuffed atache case with the letters SWR monogrammed on it.

Spencer William Reid, Hotch thought. Although I have never seen him with an attache case.

"So Rossi and the team will be here tomorrow" Hotch repeated mostly to himself.

"You dont think having them present is a good idea?" Grant asked with a frown, not underrstanding the other mans problem with the meeting.

"To be honest sir...it may be like shaking a tube of Nitro Glycerine." Hotch replied to grant's question but was looking straight at Carentine.

"I admit the meeting could gett rather heated, after all we are talking about some headstrong passionate people here. But I dont believe there will be any fatalities." Carentine stated trying to reassure the younger man.

"Not unless some fool leaves David Rossi alone with my sister" Nottinham stated with a wicked smirk that looked positively satanic , as he approached the group.

"Oh christ ! whats he done now?" Carentine exploded wondering if this was the time rossi would end up shot.

"Sorry John...i like breathing too much to cross Alessa when she is pissed." the tall financial wizard half joked.

"Dont blame you for that Eric...are we ready?" Grant put in with a soft laugh that sounded odd coming from the normally gruff man.

"Yeah..we better get this done before he crashes." Eric answered quietly, his affection for the young doctor evident on handsome face as he spoke.

Then on silent feet he made his way to the blackwooden table and took his place at the head of it.

Carentine moved and took the seat at the other end, which caused Alessa to giggle for some reason.

Detective Flack and AD Grant sat either side of Carentine at the shaped end of the table. Hotch sat next to Grant, with Detective vickery directly opposite.

Det Vickery must have considered himself in heaven when Zani took the chair next to his. Hotch however Knew he was in heaven when Reid slipped into the seat next to his with a soft smile.

Jayden dumbarton took the seat next to his sister and directly across from his mother, Alessa.

Talon Grey sat with Alessa on his left and his husband Lennox Mcgrath on his righ side.

Matin Hector sat next to Eric Nottinham at the shaped end with Lennox.

That leaves one chair vacant, Hotch mused as everyone settled in. then he revised his conclusion when he noticed the long black feline tail brushing the table edge before diappearing under it.

`That must be Odin...the feline Rossi, he mused.

"Okay lets get this done." Nottingham stated mildly, but with an inate authority backing it up. Wether clothed in an expensive three piece suit or, as he was now, a ratty Metallica t-shirt and faded jeans he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Detective Flack and Vickery are the investigating officers handling the shooting this afternoon. Gentlemen first of all thankyou for allowing this to be conducted here."

"I had the feeling I would be booking for my head if I didnt agree!" Flack teased looking at Alessa..

"Smart man." Carentine laughed ignoring Alessa's rude hand gestue.

"Secondly..Detectives the other people you may not know are. To the left of Carentine is Assistant Director Grant of the NewYork office of the FBI. Next him is SSA Aaron Hotchner. He is the unit chief of the behavioural analysis unit that Spencer is part of. He also knew the deceased." Nottingham continued. Ignoring the banter before things got out of hand.

"As I explained earlier today Detectives, to yourselfs, your captain and the comissioner. Reid and Mr Dumbarton were leaving a restaurant meeting with a member of our Intelligence community to retreive documents about a past fbi case. I have spoken privately to the person involved and he is willing to speak to you if it becomes necessary. In my opinion he doesnt have anything relevent to your case apart from verifying times of arrival and departure."

Carentine put in his tone firm without being arrrogant.

"We will keep that in mind Director Carentine. It may not be necessary but I wont discard it as a possiblity right now." Flack announced then nodded toward his young partner.

"Okay so Dr Reid why was Agent...?" Vickery began.

"MR not Agent." Carentine barked, feeling quite sick at what could have happened today. Not only could the bureau have lost one of its brightest, he could have lost one of the few people he could call true friends.

Vickery said nothing, just took a deep breathe and started again.

"Why was Mr Gideon after you Dr Reid?"

"To answer that detective I would need to fill you in on some of out history." Reid explained calmly. With a nod from the young detective he continued.

"Jason Gideon was the one who brought me to the FBI, he was the one who mentored me through the acadamy. I guess I became a substitute for his estranged son Steven. Three years into my posting with Alpha team at the BAU Gideon diappeared leaving his gun, credentials and a letter...which was addressed to me alone"

"Why did he disappear? Why was the letter just to you?" Vickery questioned abruptly.

Reid shook his head sadly trying desperately not to let the memories of that horrible time overwhelm him.

Hotch felt the shivers run through the young agent and took over the narration of gruelling time.

"During a case a close female friend of Gideon's was murdered in his apartment, in revenge by a serial killer. The emotional impact on Gideon was obviously immense, but he decided to work through it. The following case ended badly with the UnSub being murdered by a young college groupie, whothen killed herself in front of two of my agents. ...gideon told no one what he was doing or where he was going. He just left." As he recited this Hotch could feel his hands clench in anger at Gideon's actions of so long ago. He had hurt Reid then, and he had hurt him now.

"Okay so this was?"Flack asked wanting clarification of the timeline.

"Four years ago." reid replied not botherring to be day accurate. A fact that worried more than one person at the table. But Hotch was the one who squeezed his hand under the table in a quick show of comfort.

"So that would be the last contact you had from him until today?" Vickery questioned while jotting down notes.

Hotch nodded Yes...Just as reid announced "No"

"What?When?" Hotch demanded rather hurt by reid keeping this from him.

"About two weeks before Doyle arrived in DC." Reid stated clearly watching Hotchner's reaction to his words.

Just before everything blew up in our faces, Hotch thought to himself. Realising that even if Reid had told him it would have been low on the priorities at that time.

With a slight nod he acknowledged that to the agent and was gifted with a slight smile.

"Doyle..that's the guy you mentioned earlier?" Flack asked Carentine who was doodling on the paper in front of him.

"Yes. Ian Doyle..ex- IRA- gunrunner-thug, now deceased." he confirmed his tone conveying clearly his disgust for the dead man.

"Up until that time some intrested parties believed I was Ma...excuse me Alessa's contact within the FBI concerning some matters of National Security that she was bringing to the Senate committee. One of these parties had served beside Gideon in the CIA and knew of my background. He decided to enlist Gideons aide in getting leverage over me, and subsiquently they believed over Alessa." Reid stopped and took a long drink of the ice water Alessa handed him, before continuing.

"He found Gideon in Vancouver Canada mouring the recent death of his son...he had died in a moter accident two months previous to being found. I can guess at how he was manipulated into contacting me but..."

"Indulge us Doctor" Flack encouraged.

"The first meeting would be an accident...then they would reminice on CIA days and how things change...then probably move to the BAU. How he was glad he didnt have to see the mess Hotch or maybe Rossi was making of Gideon's baby. From there he'd introduce Gideon to injuries that I have incurred in the field. No doubt laying them at Hotch or Rossi's door...instead of just damn circumstance." he finished with a whisper not liking how clear the vision in his head was of that conversation.

"He would then have pointed out the relationship you had with a former mercenary" Hotch continued nodding at Eric Nottingham who just smiled.

"And then the coup de grace..Your involvement with Alessa. Probably making it out to be her stringing you along sexually."

"Oh yuck..Brain bleach needed now!" "That is just So So wrong ugh!"

the twins chorused pulling disgusted faces at the very thought.

"OK ..so how did Mr Gideon try to contact you Doctor?" Flack asked supressing the urge to laugh at the twins antics.

"He called my private cell. When I realised who it was I disconnected and blocked the number. Next day he called using a different number . I did the same thing. I hoped that would be it but the following day he called my extension in the BAU. I told him I didnt want to talk to him and disconnnected. I contacted the switchboard and blocked all three numbers. That was the last time I had any contact until today." Reid stated clearly, but it was obvious this meeting was draining him.

"Dont suppose you took a note of the numbers?" Vickery asked not really expecting a positive answer.

"0771 555 1103 0778 555 8801 0771 555 8530" reid recited immediately without thought.

"Woah thats neat." Flack muttered to himself while Vickery just sat gawping.

"Show off!" Zani teased Spencer. " You will have to forgive Einstein-a-go-go. He forgets that not everyone is used to his eidetic memory. First number was 07-71-55-51-103 then 07-78-55-58=801 and lastly 07-71-55-58-530."

"Thank you Miss dumbarton. So Doctor you only spoke to him on the last call." Vickery asked as he finished scribbling the numbers down.

"I wouldnt say spoke to, as in a conversation. He announced himself, I told him I didnt want to talk and that was it. I didnt have anything to say to him. I am not the same person he knew then. And I was still pissed at his method of departure...it was cowardly and selfish." Reid stated daring anyone to challenge his harsh words. But no one did.

"He probably decided that either Rossi or I had you brainwashed, or had ordered you not to talk to him" Hotch announced remembering Gideon's possessiveness of the very young Reid.

"No doubt. Which proves he didnt know me as well as he thought doesnt it" Reid reiterated with a smug smile.

Carentine laughed out loud at that.

"It certainly does. You are one of the most stubborn people I have ever met."

"I am taking that as a compliment. Since I know elanor is in that list too." Reid cheekly replied, Grant was shocked at the young agents gumption, as the last time he had met he had seemed like a timid school-master rather than a FBI agent.

"The Doyle appeared and things got crazy at work, and Alessa went a bit nuts too."

"I did not I took precautions Spencer." Alessa stated firmly without opening her eyes to look around. " I knew that the date for my deposition was looming and I didnt want anything to be left to chance while I was unavailable."

Hotch noticed that Reid was looking paler than normal and was rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, but didnt want to embaress the young agent infront of the LEO,s and Carentine. Puzzeling over how to handle it he caught Jayden's eye.

Seeing the comprehension, and worry dawn in the young man's green eyes. Hotch waited to see what he would say or do.

It surprised him to hear Alessa ask Reid softly if he was up to continuing with the meeting.

Jayden gave a mischeivious grin at the confused Unit chief then whispered something to his Sister.

"Im fine maman. Detective continue with your questions please." Reid instructed squeezing alessa's had in gratitude.

"So today you had your meeting at the restaurant set up. And I am assuming that Mr Gideon was not invited. So how did he know where you where?" flack asked as the point had annoyed him all day.

"I have no idea Det Flack. Either the other part has a leak or he followed us from the Estate. If I was to guess I would go for following us, as my contact is an extrememelly discreet man." Reid replied hoping he was correct. If not the CIA section chief had a problem.

"Hmm So You and Mr Dumbarton were both armed and wearing..." Vickery began while flicking through his previous notes for the name.

"They were both wearing protype light weight ballistic jackets that the R&D at one of my companies had come up with at my insistance." Nottingham explained knowing the Detective wouldnt have seen anything like them before.

"Thank you sir. So it is safe to say you were expecting trouble?" Vickery asked.

To which Lennox, Talon and Jayden burst into hysterical laughter.

"Im sorry detective. But in this family we always expect trouble. And give thanks when it doesnt appear."Talon Grey replied his grey eyes filled with devilish laughter.

"So you are telling me you are all armed, all the time?" Vickery queried his tone betraying his disbelief.

Zani coughed politely, then gave the smitten Detective a sweet smile before moving her long overshirt to display her full holster.

"Always" she promised with a grin. " Even in a ballgown and tiara."

Even the stonefaced Martin Hector broke a smile at the saucey remark, the others just out right laughed including Reid. Which hotch thought might have been the real objective of the quip.

"Please excuse my brats Detective Vickery." Alessa declared mock scowling at the exhuberant twins. "I realise it must seem rather odd to you. But we have all been in positions where defending ourselves is paramount. So in this family we are all trained to a high degree of competancy of any weapon that we choose to carry. And as I am sure came up on your checks, each one of us is licensed to carry concealed." Alessa concluded her explanation by granting the young detective a beautiful smile, that brought a blush to his tanned face.

Flack shook his head and surpressed the urge to tease the young man about older women.

"We have Mr Dumbarton's statement, we just need your's doctor and that should be us"

"You should already have mine." Reid stated worriedly. " I gave it to a uniformed officer at the Hospital."

"Yeah I have that one here. But that was just a prelimanary ..."

"My statement is my statement detective." Reid stated firmly.

"Okay. Just read through the statement and sign and date each page." Flack ordered wondering about the young man in front of him. So young and smart, and yet weighed down by so many ghosts and responsibilities, he thought as he handed over three printed documents.

Reid read each one through and went to sign them.

"Doctor Reid you need to read them thourghly not just skim over them." Vickery admonished. Surely an FBI agent should know that.

"Oh he did read them Detective" Talon Grey grinned at the puzzeled cop. "The boy reads 20,000 words per minite. Needs to speed up a bit to catch up with hector here. But not to bad for a sprog..."

"Mr Gray is correct. Doctor reid is able to read and comprehend 20,000 words per minite." Hotch announced seeing the disbelief on both cops faces.

Reid just smirked and signed each page.

*Alessa dumbarton sat back in her chair and listened to the words spoken, and those held back by those around her.

But mostly she had listened to the interactions between the son of her heart and the man he had chosen to love.

She had been prepared to hate Aaron Hotchner, or even make Jack an orphan if he had been playing with Spencer's heart.

Fortunately that had not been the case.

Hotchner had his emotions tied up tighter than his bloody tie, but its seemed that Spencer had wriggled his way into that fortress of a heart.

The sheilds she sensed round that heart where caused by past hurts, she decided before opening he eyes again.

She had heard the pieces of Spencer's soul and Hotchner's click together between them as they spoke. Now she had to find out if the others had heard it too.

Her blue eyes focused on the black depths of the eyes of her eldest brother Martin. With a quick quirk of the lips and a quicker nod he acknowledged that he had heard it too.

A clandestine glance at each of her younger siblings illicited the same result.

Good, she mused. So after this crap is dealt with I need to get stuck into Spencer's house on the Estate,,,After all Jack will need a place to play with his puppy. Bet its the one who was chewing at his laces earlier...

She was brought back to the meeting by a low growl from her most temperate brother Lennox.

"Enough Detective! Gideon's state of mind today is for someone else to determine, not Spencer. He is tired, hurt and even if he denies it, rather shaken by today's events. Apart from anything else he is too emotionally involved to give you anything accurate." he hissed, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Lennox is correct as I am sure Agent Hotchner can attest too." Nottinham added his own golden eyes looking positively feline in his annoyance.

"A profile given by one too close to either the victim, UnSub or the crime itself is seldom accurate. Which is partly the rational behind us working in the field as a team. We catch each other when we become too involved, so that the profile is balanced." Hotch explained with a dark frown.

Not because of Vickery's obviously dismissive attitude toward profiling, but because reid was in pain and trying to hide it.

A fact Alessa had already tumbled to already.

"So Detectives you have your two statements and a rough guide to the motivation behind Gideons atack on my sons. You have the complete co operation of this family in closing this case. So tell us what more do you need tonight." Alessa asked politely, but with a tone so icy it brought on goosebumps.

Flack and Vickery both twitched in response to the drastic change in tone.

With Flack catching on first, with Vickery a close second. You dont screw with mama when she is worried about her babies, Flack thought remembering his own feisty mother.

"No I think we have covered what was paramount tonight. Mr Dumbarton, you are aware of the restricions while the investigation is open?"

"Yes I am. No flying to Cuba or China...joking, joking...I understand and will willingly comply. I just want this over...as does Spencer." Jayden stated worriedly taking in the exhausted figure beside his mother.

"Good. Director carentine although that attache case isnt really relevant to our case..the papers inside may be. And yes I underrstand that they relate to a FBI case. But I will supeana them if I believe it necessary." Flack stated firmly as he and his partner gathered up their files.

"But of course. And at that point I am sure the Bureau would be happy to provide you with answers." Carentine replied smoothly, while wondering what it would take to ge the cop into the Bureau.

"Now that that is settled. Agent Hotchner could I impose on you to ensure that Spencer takes the medication the Doctor has left for him in his room. Preferably before he faceplants the table." Alessa requested.

Hotch was taken back not only by the request itself, but by the tone it was uttered in. since the second of their meeting on the plane, he had known he was on probation with this strong woman.

But the warm, welcoming tone and sparkling eyes made him think he may have passed some test.

As he closed the double doors behind them. He felt familiar arms slip around his waist and a beloved voice whisper into his ear.

"Welcome to the family."

okay my friends we are on the home straight...except this is gonna get really twisted. Think piggies curly tale.

That said I think the next bit will be out Sunday...with a little bit of luck.

Till then have a great week and thanks for reading.

Peace x


End file.
